To Tame A King
by CocoRocks
Summary: rewrite of my orginal story. King Rumplestilskin is a difficult man to love. Will Lady Belle be able to change that? Cover made by Midstorm1.
1. Prolouge

**Okay I have come to the decision to rewrite my story. I wasn't liking where it was going so I have decided to start over. I now know where I want to go and I feel starting over is the best option for me. So enjoy. **

To Tame A King

Prologue

Once upon a time across the seas and along the Scottish hills there lived a King who had lived a long life cruelty of suffering and anger. This King was King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland He was a cold man who had little care for his subjects and only loved his son Prince Baelfire who was the only one who did not fear him.

There were many reasons that King Rumpelstiltskin was such a cruel and ruthless man. Many years ago his father King Malcolm was the ruler of Scotland. However during this time Scotland had fallen into despair over many issues. King Malcolm decided to take the cowards way out and abandoned his throne leaving his five year old son the King of Scotland. The former King was later slaughtered by peasants.

At the age of five young King Rumpelstiltskin now had the burden of ruling a country. The young boy now had to spend his days learning the ways of being a king while other boys his own age spent their time living a carefree childhood. Even though it wasn't his fault that his father had abandoned his throne, Young Rumpelstiltskin was paying the price for his father's cowardly mistakes.

At the age of eighteen after nearly thirteen years on the throne King Rumpelstiltskin was a quiet and timid young man. During this time he agreed to making an alliance by marrying an Italian Princess named Milah. The first time Princess Milah met her future husband she quickly noticed the timidness of his character which would make him easy to manipulate. After they were married Queen Milah took control behind the throne and forced her husband to give commands on what to do. King Rumpelstiltskin not wanting to make his new Queen angry let her do what she wanted.

Despite the odds that their marriage had been unhappy and a deep mistake the couple managed to have a son whom they called Baelfire. When the little Prince was born King Rumpelstiltskin promised the boy that he would always love him and would never abandon him like his own father had done with him. However, after the birth of Prince Baelfire realtions with the King and Queen had started to go sour. Queen Milah felt that she had done her duty to her husband and decided to take the liberty of taking lovers and ignored her husband and son.

One day nearly five years after the birth of Prince Baelfire, a diplomat from the Spanish Court named Sir Killian Jones came. Queen Milah took an instant liking to the young man and him as a solution to leave her miserable marriage. The two became lovers and started making plans to arrange Queen Milah's excape.

The night before their grand escape King Rumpelstiltskin had came to his wife's chambers to bid goodnight to her. When he entered her chambers he was greeted by the sight of his wife indulging in the passion she was in with her lover Jones. Both screamed at the sight of being caught. Queen Milah screamed at her husband for interrupting her happiness.

King Rumpelstiltskin ignored his wife's screaming. After years of suffering from manipulation from those who he loved he decided that enough was a enough. He challenged Jones to a duel in the Queen's chambers. Jones happily obliged knowing that he would most likely win.

Queen Milah however got between the two to stop an real damage from happening,  
However, King Rumpelstiltskin was already charging towards Jones and before he realized what was happening he had sheathed his sword through Milah's stomach.

Queen Milah immediately dropped to the ground gasping as blood seeped out of her stomach. Jones knelt by her side. Before the drew her last breath she whispered that she loved him and that someday they would be together somewhere else. Soon she was gone.

Jones made his move to get up and charged his sword towards the King. But before he could do the said thing guards who had heard the commotion rushed into the the Queen's chambers. They saw the dead Queen on the floor and Sir Killian Jones' sword raised towards the King. They tackled the traitor down and sent him off to the dungeon where he was executed several days later.

Queen Milah's murder had changed King Rumpelstiltskin. He no longer felt like the cowardly boy he once was. He now knew what he had to do. Be more vicious to his people and show him who the ruler was. He started raising the taxes and eliminating anyone who tried to stand in his way. Many people soon wondered if perhaps if he was the one who had killed the Queen but no one ever questioned it in fear of inflicting his wrath.

**So yeah that is the rewrite. Much better than before if I do say so myself. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you all for supporting me as I embark on this journey as I rewrite my story. I really appreciate all of your support so far. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 1

_Fifteen years Later_

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_Scotland Early June 1525_

Nearly fifteen years had passed since the day Queen Milah had been murdered on accident by her husband. King Rumpelstiltskin had since changed into a different person. Almost everyone who resided in his Court feared him. The only person who did not fear him was his son Prince Baelfire mostly because he believed it was Jones who had killed his mother.

On a early Summer's day in June King Rumpelstiltskin sat in the throne room in his chair impatiently drumming his fingers on the arms of the chair. That blasted Lord David Nolan was late again. King Rumpelstiltskin thought about dismissing him but the man was very useful despite his lateness. Also his stepfather had been a very loyal adviser to him during his early years on the throne so that was the main reason King Rumpelstiltskin kept him on his council. The doors then opened to reveal Lord David Nolan completely out of breath.

"I was beginning to think you had lost track of time dearie." King Rumpelstiltskin sneered. "You seem to forget that I have no tolerance for lateness."

Lord David sighed. He wished at times his mother Ruth had never married his stepfather Lord George Spencer. The man had forced him into Court life even though David had been more interested in staying at his farm and being a Shepard rather than being adviser to the King.

"Deepest apologies my Lord but the messenger from England had been delayed for a while. He sends his deepest apolgies." Lord David explained.

"I see. Tell me Lord Nolan what news has that charming Queen Regina brought for me." King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"My Lord Queen Regina has sent word that she has interest forming an alliance between Scotland and England through marriage with you." Lord David explained.

King Rumpelstiltskin scoffed at this idea. Ever since word had gotten out about Milah's murder. Every young royal Princess in the world made it clear that they wouldn't marry him. They were worried that they would fall as victim to his abuse.

"I am surprised that her majesty would be so willing to marry me. She is a brave soul." King Rumpelstiltskin said sarcastically.

"Oh no your majesty. Queen Regina has proposed in the agreement that she will marry Prince Baelfire." Lord David explained.

King Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened when Lord David revealed the news. The Queen of England wanted to marry his son. The monarch was half his age but then again she was a wealthy woman. Baelfire was also twenty years old so it was about time for him to start taking some responsibility if he was going to be King one day. On the bright side if the woman died before Baelfire not only would he be the King of Scotland but also the King of England. This thought made King Rumpelstiltskin gloat in the glory of becoming richer.

"I see my lord. Send word to her majesty that she welcome to come to Scotland to see my dear boy." King Rumpelstiltskin told him.

"Before we do that my Lord this will need to be discussed with Council. If Scotland makes an alliance with England it would anger King Midas of France. He would be prepared to fight both of our countries." Lord David droned. For a man who despised his career he sure knew a lot.

"Those French traitors are no concern for me. A plague on both of their houses." King Rumpelstiltskin cursed.

Lord David shivered lightly and asked. "I understand. Shall I send word back to England that you wish for her majesty to come and see the young Prince?""

"Yes Lord Nolan you shall. However, if she chooses to reject my son I will see to it that an alliance between France and Scotland will take place. I know for a fact that Princess Abigail is still in need of husband and I will not hesitate to declare war on England." King Rumpelstiltskin explained

"Very well your majesty. I will have word sent to her at once" Lord David told him.

King Rumpelstiltskin looked at his adviser for a while. He knew the man had a wife and daughter staying in the countryside. The daughter was close to being the same age as Baelfire. Lord Nolan was usually alone at Court. A man at Court usually needed a wife by his side to show that he had power. It was about time for those two to come.

"Lord Nolan how old is your daughter?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked slightly interested.

"My Emma recently turned eighteen a few weeks ago my lord.." Lord David explained slightly confused to why the King would ask this question. Usually the man had no interest about his personal life.

"I see. I would like for her to come to Court. She needs a chance to mingle with the young men here and find a husband. I know there are several noble men that are looking for a wife. Surely one of them would be a good match for her. Have your wife come as well. A man such as yourself needs to have woman company." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"I understand. My wife however isn't very fond of court life." Lord David explained.

King Rumpelstiltskin sneered at his words. What kind of a woman doesn't like royal court life?

"I don't care what she likes or doesn't likes. I demand for both of them to be here or else they can spend the rest of their years locked up. I know for a fact that neither one of us wants that to happen." King Rumpelstiltskin threatened.

Lord David bit his tongue. How dare that King threaten the life of his wife and daughter. Oh these were the moments when he cursed his dear departed mother for marrying Lord George Spencer.

"I see my lord. I shall start for home this evening and be back within a fortnight with both my wife and daughter." Lord David explained.

"Very well. Be back soon. Time is of the essence." King Rumpelstiltskin told him

Lord David sighed as he walked out of the throne room. How on earth was he going to convince Mary Margaret to come to Court.

8

Lady Belle Lacey looked around at the tall hills as they went all across Scotland. They were exactly what she had seen in the books that she had read. However, one thing she hadn't read about in her books was the wind was so rough. That would be something that would be taking some time getting used to.

"Come along Belle the carriage is waiting." Lord Maurice her father called.

"Yes Papa. I'll be there in a moment" Lady Belle called back obediently.

As they climbed into the carriage. She watched as the ship they arrived on sailed off. Most likely back to France she thought. Oh how she wished she was back there. However, that wouldn't be a chance because her father was practically a wanted man there. Lady Belle loved her father dearly but wondered why he had to make the mistake of cheating at a card game with the King of France. But despite the current situation this was the start of her seeing the world like she had always dreamed of doing,

"We should be by the Castle sometime late tomorrow morning." Lord Maurice told his daughter.

"That will be wonderful papa." Lady Belle told him not looking up from her book.

"Honestly daughter you shouldn't always your nose buried in a book. It's time to look for a husband." Lord Maurice berated his daughter

"Father now is not the time to be discussing marriage. We need to be focusing on making a new start." Lady Belle explained to her father.

"Very well my dear. It's a shame that Lord Gaston isn't alive anymore. He would have made a great husband for you." Her father gloated.

Lady Belle grimaced at that comment. Oh how she loathed Lord Gaston. The man was full of himself and only cared about hunting. She remembered how he was going to ask her father permission to court her but sadly her was killed in a hunting accident before he got the chance. Not that Lady Belle was saddended she was actually relieved that it happened as she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with that man. He would have never accepted her idea of wanting to see the world.

"I'm sure he would have father. But right now I would rather stick to my books." Lady Belle told him.

"I understand sweetheart. But remember sweetheart I won't be around forever. It is my wish for you to find someone to take care of you before I go." Lord Maurice explained sympathetically.

"Oh Papa I'm sure that won't be for years." Lady Belle told him proudly. She hated when her father talked about the future where he was gone and she was left with out him.

Lady Belle hoped she was right on that one but she couldn't be too sure about that. She had heard from people that the King of Scotland was a very cruel man. However, perhaps he was misunderstood like a character in one of her books that she enjoyed reading. But she did worry about his father. He had the mistake of acting without thinking sometimes and that worried her very much. She knew their chances of ever being able to return to France again were slim to nothing.

"I heard that the King is looking for a wife for his son. This could be your chance daughter. If aim high you could be the Queen of Scotland someday." Lord Maurice told her proudly.

"Father now is not the time to be setting me up with the King's son. We newcomers it is too soon to start that. We need time to start over" Lady Belle told him.

I know sweetheart but if we play our cards right and carefully we can be just as successful in the social ladder as we were in France. Maybe we will be even higher than we were before." Lord Maurice told her.

For the rest of the carriage ride Lady Belle made the choice to ignore her father. Oh why didn't he think before he spoke? That man's tongue would get him in trouble with the King if he continued to talk like that.

8 8 8 8

_That same day_

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Chambers_

Several hours after his meeting with Lord David Nolan, another vistor decided to make his presence known with the King.

"Papa we need to talk." Prince Baelfire said as he entered his father's chambers

"What about my boy?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked looking up from his spinning wheel. It was something his governess taught him as a boy. It often made him feel more relaxed and often made him forget about all the tragedy that had gone on in his life.

"About you selling me to the Queen of England. Have you lost your mind?" Prince Baelfire spat out.

"Bae my boy. I'm not selling you to the Queen of England. I'm forming an alliance to gain power." King Rumpelstiltskin explained as he got up from the wheel.

"Power is that all you ever think about? Father what has happened to you? You have enough power already how much more do you need?" Prince Baelfire asked.

"Bae my boy I only need more power to show how strong I am. I have spent most of my life a coward but I have been given chances to expand my power. I'm doing this for you. When I am gone you will have power that was worked for by me. I am only doing this to help you." King Rumpelstiltskin explained trying to reason with his son.

"But papa I don't want this. Please just tell the Queen you refuse." Prince Baelfire begged. He had heard stories that the Queen was a horrible women who tortured people or maybe that was her mother the Queen Dowager?

"I can't do that my boy. I have already asked the Queen to come. However, there is a chance she could refuse you. If this happens I will let you try to find your power on your own. But remember son power is what lets people know who is in charge." King Rumpelstiltskin explained to his boy.

"Papa I don't want to people to fear me. I just want people to like me for me." Prince Baelfire explained.

"I understand my boy. I understand." King Rumpelstiltskin told him softly.

**hope you enjoyed let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back. This rewrite will be different. I have added a scene which will be much more important later on so enjoy. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 2

_Queen Regina's Castle_

_England, June 10, 1525_

Queen Regina proudly stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She looked at how beautiful she was. No other person could ever compare to her. She loved how everyone gave her the respect that she needed and demanded. She worked hard to achieve the Empire that he father built so hard for her. Now the only thing she needed was to make it larger and more powerful so she could honor her father's memory.

A knock on the door disturbed her from her thoughts.

"Come in." She said coldly. She wasn't expecting anyone to bring her news today.

The door opened and entered her faithful messenger Count Sidney Glass. He was a man Queen Regina could rely on bringing good news for her.

"Sidney my good man what news do you bring for me." Queen Regina sauvingly asked.

"My Queen I give you a response to your treaty from the King of Scotland. I believe this news could bring you good fortune." Count Glass revealed.

Queen Regina swayed over to him. Oh how she loved when this man made her happy. She seductively moved her hand down his smooth cheek and grabbed the letter out of his hand.

"Thank you Sidney you are dismissed for now." Queen Regina told him.

"Yes my Queen" He left the room quickly as had a slight blush on his face which commonly happened every once in a while.

Queen Regina chuckled as he left and ripped open to see what the King of Scotland agreed to. She hoped that it was good news.

_Queen Regina of England_

_I have received your treaty and I am quite swayed by it. However, I would like you to come to Scotland to meet my son Prince Baelfire. I feel that you both should have the chance to meet before marriage happens. No matter what may happen I still feel an Alliance between England and Scotland would work. Please let me know when you decide to come to Scotland I will see to it that you are treated like a true Scottish princess._

_Have a safe passage to Scotland and beware of Barbarians. _

_King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland_

Queen Regina smiled as she read the letter. For once something that she quickly planned out had worked. She rushed quickly out of the room to tell her mother the wonderful news. Hoping for once in her life her mother would be proud of her.

"Mother where are you!" Queen Regina asked excitingly.

_"_What is it darling? Mother is very tired and you shouldn't be shouting. It's not very dignifying for a Queen." Dowager Queen Cora scolded her daughter.

"Sorry mother. But you won't believe what I just found out." Queen Regina told her.

"What is it my dear?" Cora asked impatiently.

"The King of Scotland agreed to my proposal of the marriage treaty between me and his son. Isn't this wonderful" Queen Regina told her excitingly.

Dowager Queen Cora looked at her daughter with a glare.

"Scotland? Why in god's name did you chose that? That place in filled with ungodly people and is the most horrible place in the realm." Cora told her.

"Mother you don't understand King Rumpelstiltskin is the most feared man in the world. He is powerful. If I marry his son I gain power through his son and I become the most powerful woman in the whole realm. Everyone will have more respect for me" Queen Regina explained.

"If you know what you are doing I will let you do it. However this doesn't work out you will never hear the end of it from me. Your father worked to hard to his work thrown away down the hole by a mistake made by you." Dowager Queen Cora told her daughter.

"I understand mother." Queen Regina said softly. Oh how she hated that her mother always found a way to put her down.

"Good so when do plan of leaving for this place." Dowager Queen Cora asked slightly uninterested.

_"_Within a couple of months." Queen Regina told her quietly.

"I see I will manage affairs of state while you are gone. Although if any marriage takes place see to it that King of Scotland pays for it." Dowager Queen Cora told her.

"Very well mother." Queen Regina told her curtly and went back to her chambers in silence.

When she got back to her chambers she got out her quill, ink and parchment paper and started her letter.

_King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland_

_I am very pleased to hear that you have agreed to my treaty proposal. I shall start my voyage to Scotland in a couple of weeks. I look forward to meeting you and my future husband Prince Baelfire. I hope your people show me good kindness._

_Until then_

_Queen Regina of Scotland_

_Queen Regina quickly signed her letter and sent if off. Perhaps if this treaty worked out she could arrange to have someone get rid of her mother._

_ _8 8 8 8__

__London __

__That same day__

In another part of the Country in London a carriage stopped in front of nice house in London. The carriage doors then opened to reveal a middle aged man with dark hair with a touch of gray at the temples. He surveyed his surrounding as he stepped out of the carriage. He then called back to carriage behind him.

"Daughter come out see our new home with your own eyes.

A young woman emerged from the carriage. She had light auburn hair and piercing light blue eyes. She looked at the man with scowl on her face.

"You said we would have manor. This looks more like a home for peasants not a Queen." Mistress Zelena complained.

"It's lovelier on the inside my dear. Don't worry in time if everything works out alright we will be living in the palace with you as Queen." Sir Jonathan told his daughter as they walked into the house.

Mistress Zelena surveyed the inside of the house. It was much nicer than it was on the outside. Then again for most of her life she had lived in much worse with her other family. The family she thought as her own until Sir Johnathan showed up weeks before claiming to be her real father and explaining that her real mother was the Dowager Queen of England.

"It will do for now. So tell me. When do we tell the Queen Dowager that I am here and that I am her daughter?" Mistress Zelena asked.

"I will tell the press that the true Queen of England has arrived. Hopefully when press here's of this it will be published and everyone will believe it." Sir Johnthan explained.

"True Queen. How is that even possible? I am her bastard daughter I have no true claim. The people will never accept me." Mistress Zelena explained.

"Ah but what they don't know is that you look nothing like your real father. You look exactly like your mother. We can persuade the people to believe that King Henry was your father and that your parents gave you away because of mysterious ailment but now you are better and fit to rule and if they won't accept that I can reveal the scandalous past of the Dowager Queen Cora " Sir Jonathan explained.

Mistress Zelena looked at him in disgust. "Like they would believe that. I won't go through with it if it involves hurting someone who means something to me." She said as she turned away.

Sir Johnthan grabbed his daughters wrist and slammed her back against the wall and grabbed her chin looking into her eyes. "You will do this my dear or I will send you back to Wales where you can spend the rest of your days carrying on in that little shack until you drop dead. Do I make myself clear my dear?" He asked.

"Of course you do." Mistress Zelena gasped as he released her.

"Good. Now I have something for you. It will make you look more like a Queen than before." He said as reached into his pocket. He pulled out a bright emerald pendant necklace out of his pocket and fastened it around her neck.

Mistress Zelena looked at her reflection in the mirror and fingered the large jeweled necklace. Maybe this won't be so bad after all she thought.

_Scottish Countryside 1525_

Lady Mary Margaret Nolan was in full arranging mode to make everything perfect the moment her husband arrived home from Court. The most hardest task was making sure her daughter Emma was dressed like a lady instead of a man.

"Mother why do I have to wear this." Emma asked as she pointed disgustingly at the pink dress she was forced to wear.

"Your father is coming home today. I want him to see how beautiful his daughter is. Besides that dress looks lovely on you" Lady Mary Margaret told her.

"Father never cared if I wore a dress or breeches. Why should he have to care now about what I wear?" Emma asked sassingly.

"Emma. Your father wrote that he has news from the King. Now cooperate." Lady Margaret told her daughter.

"My lady Lord Nolan has arrived." Lady Nolan's faithful servant and former caretaker Johanna told her.

"Thank you Johanna please show him to the dining hall." Lady Mary Margaret told her.

Lord David Nolan entered the Dining hall and was happy to see both his wife and daughter waiting for him.

"Mary Margaret my beautiful wife I am so pleased to see you again." Lord David told her and gave her a kiss.

"Emma my sweet girl. I almost didn't recognize you in that dress." Lord David told his daughter jokingly and ruffled her hair despite the glare she gave him.

They all sat down talking about stories that had gone on while they were apart. They were finally together again as a family.

"David my dear so why did the King send you home? Not that I mind having you here." Lady Mary Margaret asked her husband_._

"King Rumpelstiltskin wants both of you to come back with me to join the royal court." Lord David explained.

"Why would he want us there father. He hates everyone." Emma told him. This part was very true.

"Emma dear don't be rude to your father. David what does he want from us?" Lady Mary Margaret asked.

"He told me it time for Emma to find a husband at court. I agree as I feel it will give our daughter some culture and will give her the opportunity to find a nice man to spend the rest of her life with." Lord David explained ignoring the glare from Emma.

"I see. When do we leave?" Emma asked.

"I told the King I would be back within a a week." Lord David told them.

"I will make arrangements with the staff to get things packed." Lady Mary Margaret said as she left the table in a hurry.

Luckily Emma didn't notice to look of fear that Mary Margaret had in here eyes. However, Lord David did. He would have to ask about it later.

Rumpelstiltskin's Castle

Lord Maurice Lacey and his daughter Belle soon arrived at the King of Scotland's Castle. Belle was amazed at how big it was.. It was larger than what she had seen at home. She hoped there was a large enough library to suit her adventures in reading. A messenger soon greeted them.

"I will take you to the King straight away." He said shaking

The messenger led them into the castle. The castle amazed Belle. They were soon taken to King Rumpelstiltskin's private office

"My lord this is Lord Maurice Lacey and his daughter Lady Belle." The messenger told shakingly.

"Very well. Archie you are dismissed." King Rumpelstiltskin told his messenger.

Lady Belle looked at the King in amazement. He was mystery to her waiting to become uncovered.

"Lord Maurice and Lady Belle. Welcome to Scotland. I hope that while you are in my court I will not hear of you cheating at cards Lord Maurice?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked the man.

"No my lord. I plan to be truthful." Lord Maurice

I hope so. The last man who cheated at cards his head now rots on a spike." King Rumpelstiltskin glinted at him.

"And you Lady Belle. You I will just have to learn more about." King Rumpelstiltskin said as he scanned his eyes up and down her figure. Looking forward to what he would discover about her while she was here.

_**Let me know what you think of the new scene. **_


	4. Chapter 3

**So far this is going well and will only get much better. Folks. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 3

_That same day_

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_The Kitchens_

Mistress Tinkerbell Green sighed once again as she accidentally dropped a plate once again on the floor and it shattered. She had been working in the kitchens of the King's palace for over a month now and she was still breaking dinnerware. Being a nun was much easier than cleaning dishes in the palace. But she knew she wasn't welcome back to the nunnery.

She might not have been thrown out if she had listened to Mother Superior and not chosen to stray away from the old faith and start teaching those the new faith. However, there was something about the reformed faith that intrigued her. Maybe it was the fact that the reformed faith was translated into other languages for others to be able to understand. Whatever it was it interfered with the old faith and the nuns way of life.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when someone put a stack of plates into the washing tub. She looked up and saw Mistress Nova Astrid glaring straight at her.

"Try not to break these." she said.

Mistress Nova Astrid like Mistress Green had also been a nun at the same convent. However, Mistress Astrid had not been thrown out for for following the new faith. She was thrown out for something for worse for a nun. Being in love with a man. She resented Mistress Green because she was the one who had told mother superior about it.

Mistress Green ignored her snide comment and went back to scrubbing the dishes. However, the moment she did she was interrupted was Mistress Anita Lucas the head maid of the royal kitchen. She was a firm women who took no nonsense.

"Mistress Green. Gather your belongings and come with me." Mistress Anita said.

Mistress Green looked at her in shock. What was going on? Was she being thrown out? Was her work not satisfactory. These were the questions she thought to herself as she gathered her belongings from her small room. She then followed Mistress Anita out of the kitchens and into the castle corridors.

"What is going on. Am I being thrown out? I am sorry for all the plates I have broken." Mistress Green pleaded as she followed close behind Mistress Anita.

"You are not being thrown out. You are being reassigned to a different posting in the castle." Mistress Anita told her.

"What kind of posting?" Mistress Green asked.

"There's a new young lady at Court. Her name is Lady Belle Lacey. Her father has requested that she has a ladies maid. I believe you have a chance at being better at that than you were in the kitchen." Mistress Anita explained.

She was being reassigned to a different job. What a relief. She wasn't getting sacked. Perhaps this job would be much easier for her. Soon she and Mistress Anita went through a different corridor and stopped in front of closed door. Mistress Anita knocked firmly on the door. A few minutes later a young dark haired woman answered.

"Are Lady Belle Lacey?" Mistress Anita asked.

"Yes I am . Why do you ask?" Lady Belle asked.

"Your Father Lord Mauirce sent word to me that you were in need of a ladies maid. Mistress Green here is the most qualified of all my servants. I am sure she will be of good use to you." Mistress Anita explained.

"Oh how wonderful. Do come in Mistress Green. Thank you for your help Mistress Anita." Lady Belle told her as she ushered Mistress Green into her family chambers. They then entered her bedchamber which was filled with items scattered around since she had only arrived hours ago.

"For right now place your belongings in here. I will speak to father soon about you lodging in one of the unused bedchambers." Lady Belle explained.

Mistress Green silently nodded and gave her new mistress a small smile. She placed her belongings on her bed and started helping Lady Belle organizing her room. While they were in the middle of organizing Lady Belle noticed a book on her bed. She picked it up and started looking through it. Mistress Green saw what she was doing and quickly rushed to her side and grabbed the book from her hands.

"Please don't look at that my Lady. I don't wish of you to think ill of me." Mistress Green told her.

"Think ill of you. Why would I do that?" Lady Belle asked?"

"This book is the reason I was thrown out of the nunnery. It is the book of the reformed faith. I don't want you to think of me as a heretic." Mistress Green explained.

"I would never think of you as that way. I was involved in something similar to this while I lived in France. I was hoping to continue it while I was here." Lady Belle explained.

"Really?" Mistress Green asked.

"Yes. Mistress Green I think you and I are going to be the greatest of friends." Lady Belle told her with a smile.

_Scottish Countryside June 1525_

Lord David had noticed something was wrong with his wife the moment he saw his wife quickly leave the table. He would have normally not questioned it but the way she had reacted being asked to join King Rumpelstiltskin's court worried him. Was she worried about the King's temper. Most were but his wife was a fearless woman. When Lord David had first met her she was living in a cottage in the Scottish Countryside with her caretaker Johanna. At the time she had told him that her parents died in a fire in their cottage in England and she and her caretaker moved to Scotland to start a new life. Lord David when he first heard this tale thought that there was more to the story but never questioned it.

However, today after witnessing how Mary Margaret reacted to his news. Lord David decided that it was time to ask for the whole true story. Hopefully Mary Margaret would be willing to talk to him about it.

He noticed that Madame Lucas his wife's seamstress was with her measuring her for dresses that she would need for court.

"Excuse me my dear but am I interrupting. I can always come back later to speak to you." Lord David asked. He hoped that she would ask him to stay.

"Oh no my love your aren't interrupting anything. Madame Lucas and I finished what I needed." Lady Mary Margaret told him. "You'll be back with the completed version of the gowns in three days Madame Lucas?" she asked.

"Hopefully. As long as Ruby doesn't spend every waking moment with Peter I should have them finished." The old woman told her gruffly.

Madame Lucas left the room quickly as she came. Luckily Lord David didn't notice her staring at his arse as she left. Now with her out of the room this gave him the opportunity to talk to his wife about her odd behavior earlier that day.

"David my dear what's on your mind?" Lady Mary Margaret asked as she moved pack of couple of bedsheets into a traveling trunk.

"I noticed earlier that you were distressed when I brought up the news of King Rumpelstiltskin summoning you to the royal court. Is there anything that is troubling you that you wish to talk about with me?" Lord David asked hoping that she would be honest with him.

"Oh no there is nothing wrong. I was just in shock that's all. There's nothing to worry about." Lady Mary Margaret explained.

Lord David knew that shock wasn't the reason. It had to be something that had happened to her in the past. Lord David knew she never liked to talk about what had happened to her in the past. But she was his wife and he was going to help her.

"Mary Margaret you know you can tell me anything." Lord David told her putting her hands into his. He would listen to her no matter what she revealed to him.

"Very well. But you have to promise not to get mad." Mary Margaret told him.

"I promise" Lord David said back.

_Flashback time_

_England many years before_

_Thirteen year old Snow White was deeply worried. It was the early days of Queen Regina's reign and England was in civil unrest. Ever since her succession to the throne traitors were being discovered left and right. Families who did not support the Queen were being slaughtered under the Queen's orders. Snow was deeply worried for her and her parents Lord Leopold and Lady Eva. Her father was in favor of Prince Thomas the pretender. Snow listened intently at the door._

_"_This is awful Leopold. You swore favor to the pretender over the true Queen. We are now traitors to her majesty. You have not only endangered yourself and I but the life of our child! Lady Eva screamed at her husband. __

"_Eva my love you have to understand. Regina is not a true Queen. Prince Thomas the Pretender has raised an Army which marches on to her Palace this moment." Leopold explained._

"_He won't find her there as she is on her way here to slaughter us. I cannot bear the idea of Snow having her life cut short because of your selfishness." Eva screamed again._

"_If you are so adamant about this matter then hide the child. I'm not stopping you!" Lord Leopold shouted back at her. _

__The door to the room opened revealing Snow's mother. Lady Eva looked at her daughter and grabbed the child by the hand and led her to the empty sitting room and locked the door__

"_Mother what's going on?" Snow asked slightly distressed._

"_Sweetheart I need you to get you to safety. Under this window seat is a passage way to the back garden. Go there and go out the woods until you find Johanna's cottage. From there she will be the one to get you to safety." Lady Eva explained,_

"_Mother please. I don't want to leave you." Snow begged._

__"Remember sweetheart do the brave thing and bravery will follow" Eva told her as she motioned Snow to go through passage through the window seat.__

__Snow followed her mother's orders and followed down the secret passage way. Luckily it lead to the back garden. When she got there she was in the nick of time because she saw guards bring out her parents and few servants to the Queen. She was too far away for them to see her but she was able to hear them clearly.__

"_We just found these two. And some of their servants No sign of the child." one of the guards told the young Queen._

__"Are you saying that the girl disappeared without a trace. No one knows where she went to?" The Queen asked slightly irritated.__

"_No My lady none of them will reveal her whereabouts." One of her guards told her._

"_Blasphemy. None of you have seen her. Servants of these traitors. If you reveal anything about the whereabouts of this child I will spare your lives." Queen Regina told them._

_Still despite the fact they were offered freedom none of them decided to take it and chose to say nothing._

"_None of you want freedom. Very well." The Queen sighed. _

"_What do you want us to do now your majesty?" Asked her guards._

"_Kill them all. No mercy. Then find me Snow White." Queen Regina threatened. _

__Not wanting to see them kill her parents or faithful servants. Young Snow White ran into the woods and kept running until she reached Johanna's cottage. She told the woman what had happened and told her that the Queen was looking for her. Johanna hugged the girl sympathetically and promised to take care of her. Within a couple days of the incident they boarded a ship that took them to Scotland. In fear that the Queen would stop at nothing to find her Snow White changed her name to Mary Margaret Blanchard and told everyone she had met that her parents had died in a fire. __

_Present Day Scottish Countryside_

"And that is why I fear being around a monarch." Mary Margaret explained near tears.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this. I love you very much. And I promise I won't let anything like that happen to you again." Lord David promised her.

But unknown to Mary Margaret. Lord David was hiding something. The Queen his wife had deeply feared would be visiting the Scottish Court within a short amount of time.

__**Last chapter of the day folks. See ya tomorrow.**__


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and welcome to a new revised of To Tame A King. If you remember in my old version I referred Keith as the Sheriff of Edinburgh since Nottingham is apart of England. Just thought I would touch base with that.**

To Tame A King

Chapter 4

__King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle __

_ _June 18, 1525__

King Rumpelstiltskin paced all around his chambers for the past hours. Earlier that day he had received a message from the Sheriff of Edinburgh about that blasted outlaw Robin Hood. Oh how King Rumpelstiltskin hated that man. He had been chasing that man for years. He employed Sheriff of Edinburgh to keep track of his footsteps. However, it always seemed the closer he got to that man the farther away he got from him. A few years ago the blasted thief was caught and locked away sentenced for execution but some how the night before his execution he had managed to escape. However, the mans thievery habits were strange. The man stole from the rich and gave to the poor. What kinda thief did that? King Rumpelstiltskin didn't know and didn't want to.

"Your Majesty the Sheriff of Edinburgh has a arrived." a messenger timidly told him.

In swaggered in the Sheriff of Edinburgh. King Rumpelstiltskin suspected that he had most likely spent the night before at a tavern getting drunk but really didn't care to bring the matter up. He was more interested in the whereabouts of the thief he wanted out of this world.

"My king..I have come bringing good and bad news." The Sheriff slurred.

King Rumpelstiltskin chose to ignore the slurring knowing it was a usual thing with him. "Well on with it. I don't have all day."

"The good news is that I spotted Robin Hood in sight in Glasgow. However. I lost track of him and he ran off with the woman I loved Marian. I loved her and was going to ask her father's permission to court her but that bastard rode into town seduced her and then just took her." The Sheriff explained on the verge of tears. He hoped that the King would give him some kind of sympathy. After all he had just lost the woman he loved.

King Rumpelstiltskin however, was not amused by the sob story he had just heard. That blasted thief had escaped again. How could he convince Queen Regina to make an alliance if he couldn't handle the simple task of getting rid of a thief that was ruining his country. Out of anger King Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the Sheriff by the shoulders and slammed him against the stone walls of his chamber to give him a piece of his mind.

"I do not care if you have lost the love of your life. All I care about is that Hood is tracked down and hanged. That man has caused enough trouble in my kingdom for too long now. I command you to focus on the mission I gave you. Now leave and don't come back until Robin Hood is dead. For proof please bring his head so I will know that you have followed orders correctly." King Rumpelstiltskin shouted. Oh how he hated when people crossed him.

"I under-erstand mmy lord. I will try hararder and I swear to bring you his head when I find him. I-I-i won't le-t you down" The Sherrif stuttered.

"Good now get out of my sight and don't come back until Robin Hood is dead." King Rumpelstiltskin threw the man to the ground. He silently laughed to himself when he saw the man cower out of the room in fear. Oh how he loved that he could bring out the fear in people_._

__The Lacey Chambers__

Lady Belle was sitting at the window seat of her and her fathers chambers reading a book while Mistress Green sat across from her in a chair reading her bible. She had been at the Scottish Court for nearly a week now. She and Mistress Green had become close friends while they discussed the reformed faith. Luckily her father had managed to stay out of trouble. Which she was proud of but wondered how long it would be before her father went back to her troublesome ways. But no matter she was proud of what he had done so far.

Since arriving she had met Prince Baelfire the son of King Rumpelstiltskin he was a very kind young man. Since then her father had been encouraging her to get to know him in hope that there could be a possibility of him asking for Belle's hand in marriage. However, Belle had no interest in the prince. She was more intrigued by his father King Rumpelstiltskin. While growing up in France she often heard stories about the cruel King. However, she chose to ignore them. She didn't think of the man as cruel. More like misunderstood was the word for it.

She hoped that within time she would be able to uncover the mystery of the odd behavior of this king.

The opening of the door and her father coming in disturbed her from her thoughts and reading.

"Belle my dear I come bringing some good news from the King." Lord Maurice told her proudly.

"What is it father?" Belle asked

"His majesty has requested to have us dine with him tonight along with another family." Lord Maurice proudly told her.

"That is wonderful news." Belle told him returning her attention to her book.

"It is my dear. Although you should start right now getting ready. Mistress Green make sure my daughter looks absolutely breathtaking tonight. She needs to be perfect when we see Prince Baelfire." Lord Mauice told the maid who silently nodded and went back to reading.

Belle sighed. Her father seemed determined to get her to win over Prince Baelfire. This was going to be a long dinner she was sure of it.

__Scottish Countryside that same day.__

Lady Emma sat in the carriage in disgust as it made it's way towards King Rumpelstiltskin's castle. They had been traveling for two days and already she was tired of it. Oh how she hated the idea of leaving the country home she had spent most of her life in. She would now have to live in world where her reputation was determined by her manners. She would miss days of dressing as a boy and riding her horse but she had to please her parents because it was her duty.

"Father how long will we have to be here?" Lady Emma asked her father knowing exactly what his answer would be.

"That question is not up to me my dear daughter. Be patient my dear perhaps in time you will find yourself enjoying this new life." Lord David explained to his impatient daughter. He knew that she hated the idea of leaving her old life behind but it wasn't his decision to bring both his wife and daughter to Court.

"When should we arrive my dear." Lady Mary Margaret asked.

"We should be there sometime after noon today. I believe either tonight or tomorrow the King would like us to join him for dinner." Lord David explained.

"Oh how swell." Lady Emma groaned sarcastically.

Lord David choose to ignore his daughters sarcasm. He knew she was unhappy about having to give up her tomboyish behavior but that was apart of life and in time she would have to realize that life was a serious deal in the world that they lived in.

"Emma, perhaps one of these days when I'm not bust with duties to the king I can take you out riding. His majesty has a stable full of fine horses. I know how much you enjoy riding my dear." Lord David explained.

"I'd like that." Emma replied not turning her attention away from the carriage window.

Lord David smiled to himself. At least he was able to do something to make his daughter happy for a short time_. _

_8_

A couple hours later the carriage arrived at King Rumpelstiltskin's castle. Lady Mary Margaret was quite stunned at what she saw. This Castle was grander than any other castle she had seen when she had lived in England long ago. Lady Emma however, was not fazed by it. She was more interested in finding the grand stable her father had told her about.

"Father where is the stable you mentioned earlier." Lady Emma asked.

"I believe it is over there my dear. However, that will have to wait to do that for another We are expected to dine tonight with the King." Lord David told her.

Lady Emma groaned. The day had gotten a whole lot more worse.

_8_

After unpacking everything in the rooms they were given and being introduced to a ladies maid named Mistress Astrid who would serve both his wife and daughter. They were lead to the King's dining room with a Page. Lord David was dreading this dinner. Not that he feared the King. He was worried that Emma would do something to offend the man knowing that she such a witty tongue. Luckily his wife had spoken to Emma earlier so maybe things would go according to plan without a hitch.

"My lord I present you Lord David Nolan, his wife Lady Mary Margaret, and their daughter Lady Emma." the Page announced.

"Welcome back to Court Lord Nolan. And it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Nolan and Young Lady Nolan." King Rumpelstiltskin bowed to both ladies.

"It is a pleasure to meet you your majesty." Lady Mary Margaret curtsied deeply. She had to elbow Emma to do the same.

"I am very happy to be here your majesty." Lady Emma curtsied awkwardly. Oh how she wish she was back home instead of at a stuffy dinner where she was most likely making a fool of herself just by breathing.

"Please be seated. Lord Maurice Lacey and his daughter shall be joining us very soon." King Rumpelstiltskin told them.

A few minutes later Lord Maurice and his daughter Lady Belle appeared, Lord Maurice noticed Prince Baelfire wasn't there. It was strange that the crown Prince wasn't at his own father's dinner helping entertain the guests.

"Lord Nolan this is Lord Maurice Lacey and his daughter Lady Belle. They have recently come here from France. They have been here for nearly a week." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you." replied Lord David. He had heard about Lord Maurice before. The man was a cheat. Lord David was going to have to keep an eye on him.

Everyone sat down and ate their meal. There was an awkward silence while everyone at. Finally King Rumpelstiltskin had enough and decided to start a conversation.

"Lady Nolan dearie I've notice from the sound of your voice that you are not from around here?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked slightly interested.

"I'm orginally from England. I came here to Scotland when I was thirteen with my guardian. My parents died in a fire when I was young." Lady Mary Margaret explained

"I see. I am so sorry." King Rumpelstiltskin replied sympathetically as to care. "Lord Nolan, the Sheriff of Edinburgh was here earlier today with news about that blasted thief Robin Hood." he said changing the subject to something more interesting.

"Was he finally caught?" Lord David asked.

"Unfortunately not. Him and his merry men escaped from Glasgow." King Rumpelstiltskin explained through clenched teeth.

"Oh how I wish I with them right now." Lady Emma muttered/

"What was that dearie?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked glaring at the girl.

"I said I hope they catch him soon." Lady Emma told him completely changing what she had said before.

"I've heard of him in France. He sounds like someone in one of my books." Lady Belle replied.

"Oh Belle now is not the time to bring up your books." Lord Maurice chided. "My daughter is always reading your majesty." Lord Maurice told him.

"I see. Lady Belle have you discovered my magnificent library yet?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Yes I have my lord and I must say that I am quite impressed by it." Lady Belle told him.

"Excellent my dear." King Rumpelstiltskin said and then he returned his attention back to Lord David. "As I was saying before I want that bastard caught and hanged as soon as possible. I don't want Queen Regina coming into a unsafe country when she arrives!" King Rumpelstiltskin exclaimed.

The moment Lady Mary Margaret heard Regina's name mentioned she dropped the spoon she had been holding and glared at Lord David.

Lord David saw that glare and went pale. He would have some explaining to do.

**_Okay I have one more quick thing to add. In case anyone is wondering Marian ran away with Robin Hood 3 years before the events of the story. You have to remember that Edinburgh is a drunk so he's likely to mess up his sense of time with all that drinking. _**


	6. Chapter 5

**And so is begins again.**

To Tame A King

Chapter 5

_King Rumpelstiltskin' Castle_

_Later that night_

_The Nolan Chambers_

Late at night King Rumpelstiltskin's castle was usually a quiet time. Once in a while there could be a romantic tryst going on between lovers but other than that most of the time it was quiet since most people had the good sense to sleep. However, tonight was different than most nights. While everyone else was asleep Lord David Nolan and Lady Mary Margaret were not. After what was revealed during the dinner Lady Mary Margaret wanted answers from her husband even if it meant her husband losing sleep. This was one night Lord David wished Mary Margaret was still in the Country away from all the drama that was going on at Court.

"I can't believe you David! You brought me here without telling me that the Queen that ruined my family is coming here for a visit. What were you thinking?" Lady Mary Margaret fumed at her husband as she paced the front room of their chambers.

"Mary Margaret darling please calm down. This was planned before I even knew what had happened between the two of you." Lord David defended. He knew defending himself wouldn't make his wife any happier. But it wasn't his fault that this was happening. Sure maybe he should have been honest with her from the beginning but he didn't want to worry her. Perhaps if he told her the truth in the first place he wouldn't be in this mess.

"And yet after I told you what had happened all those years ago you still didn't tell me what the King had planned. I had to find out at the dinner table! Do you have any idea how frighted I was to hear that! Maybe if you had been honest with me in the first place I wouldn't be in the distress that I am in right now!" Lady Mary Margaret screamed back.

Thank goodness Emma was a heavy sleeper. If she was hearing what was going on between her parents right now she would be in shock most likely.

"Your blaming me for not being honest that is a big surprise. Your the one who spent most of our marriage hiding who you really are. You lied about your name and how your parents died. And yet here you are blaming me for hiding the truth. I didn't think that the king would discuss the treaty during dinner. How do you think you would have reacted if I had told you what was going on before the King said it?" asked Lord David slightly irritated. This argument was pointless and they weren't getting anywhere with it.

"I only lied to protect myself and my past. You however lied to me because you didn't have the nerve to tell me the truth even though I expressed my feeling to you." his wife explained.

Perhaps his wife was right about what he had done. Perhaps if he had been honest with her in the first place they wouldn't be having argument and they could have been in their bedroom sleeping or making sweet love.

"I am sorry Mary Margaret. I understand that you lied to protect yourself. I should have been honest with you in the first place but I didn't want to upset you. I am sorry about what you had to go through. Let's just go to bed and we can talk about this in the morning." Lord David urged.

However, Mary Margaret would have none of his accepting apology knowing that he would just find another way to distract her.

"You really think you can get your way into bed with me after what you have done. You my good husband are not getting in here tonight. You can sleep in your chair for all I care!" Lady Mary Margaret exclaimed and she stalked off to her bedchamber and slammed the door and locking it as well.

Lord David stared at the door in shock. In all the years they had been married they had never once had such a horrible argument. Perhaps it would have been avoided with telling each other the truth. Lord David didn't know. The only thing he did know is that his wife was angry with him and it was going to be a long night sleeping in his chair.

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Chambers_

It was one of those nights where King Rumpelstiltskin's mind was running a thousand thoughts per second making him unable to sleep. Usually it was normally a issue on his mind that dealt with political aspects that would keep hm awake. However, for the first time in so many years it was something completely different. It was thoughts of a woman. Not of Milah the one who had betrayed him with her many lovers but someone else, someone new. Someone he thought would be impossible to love such a monster.

The Lady Belle was the lovely creature he had taken a liking to. She had sparked feelings in him he hadn't felt since he had first met Milah. Which was strange because he thought he had locked those feelings away after Milah had been murdered. He had loved no woman after she had died. Of course he had taken others to bed but they were only objects used to satisfy his lusts. He was the King after all and Kings had needs.

As he sat in his chair with a goblet of wine he thought of the Lady Belle. Her beautiful alabaster skin. The way she looked at him like he was mystery to be uncovered. Somehow she was fascinated by him but how? He was nothing but an old tyrant who had once been a coward. There was no way she could love him and him to love her.

Perhaps asking her to be his mistress would be the best idea. He wouldn't have to feel attraction and it would give him relief to the feeling of lust he had right now. The bulge in his tight leather pants was so unbearable right now he knew that it was near time to relieve himself of this madness.

Unlacing his pants he took out his hardened shaft and pumped the hardness with his hand as her thought of the Lady Belle. He had thoughts of fucking her on the table where they had dined this very evening. Oh it had been so long since he had thought of this and so long since he had taken a woman on the table.

"Belle." the King moaned as he continued his act until he released himself with a loud groan. Thankfully no one was around to hear.

He would need to do something about his infatuation soon before it became something he would be unable to handle.

England that same night

_Queen Regina's Palace_

Many miles away from Scotland an individual in England was having a sleepless night. Queen Regina never had issues sleeping but tonight everything was odd. Maybe it was fact that soon she would be meeting a man that would be her possible husband. However, there was someone in her life she still pined over even though he had been dead for so many years.

Her first love Daniel. He was one of the stable boys. Even though it was quite scandalous for Princess Regina hadn't cared.

The thought of Daniel made Queen Regina leave her warm bed and tread across the cold stone floor to her wardrobe. In the back behind all the fine gowns there was portrait of her lost love. She took it out and hugged it closely to her chest.

"I miss you so much my sweet Daniel." she said tears running down her face.

She wanted to marry him and her father would have possibly allowed it if she had convinced him. If only her mother hadn't been the first of the two to find out. When Queen Cora had discovered the affair she had ordered an executioner to cut off his head for high treason.

Queen Regina never knew the reason why but she knew someone had betrayed her secret to her mother at the time. She didn't know who but over time after it happened she thought about it and one person came to her mind. That traitorous little Snow White.

She knew it had to have been Snow White. Because one night while she and Daniel were together in the stables someone who seen them. Regina hadn't gotten a really good look at the person but she knew it had to be Snow White. She confronted the little girl and the girl did promise Regina not to stay anything. However, the little chit went back on her word and blabbed her secret out to Queen Cora and then her mother arranged to have her beloved killed.

Shortly after the killing of her love. Little snow and her parents left court. She later found out it was because they favored the pretender Prince Thomas. Her father King Henry could have cared less. However, Regina knew the only way she could get rid of Snow White and her family is if she slaughtered people who favored the pretender but couldn't do that if her father was alive.

She sought help from Count Sidney Glass to help kill her father. Count Glass used his connections to have deadly snake brought into the Palace. By night fall Count Glass went into the King's room and released the snake. He watched as it bit the King killing him in the process. Then he put the snake back in the box so it couldn't be identified. By morning King Henry was dead and Princess Regina was now Queen and her first act was to get rid of the little girl who had betrayed her.

The night she went to White Manor she had high hopes to getting rid of Snow White. However, he guards only brought her the girls parents and servants. She searched the manor and found no sign of the girl. However, she had gotten back at the girl by killing the people she loved the most.

Coming back to the present Queen Regina kissed the portrait and put in back in it's hiding place. She then climbed back into bed hoping sleep would overtake her soon.

__The Green Residence__

__London England__

__That same night__

In another part of the country another "Queen" was having a sleepless night. Mistress Zelena sat at the window seat of her bedchamber looking out into the black night of the town. Her father was out meeting important people ones that would help her secure her place as Queen. He didn't say when he would be back but Zelena felt it would probably be wise to do so.

She wondered why her own mother had abandoned her. Her father said he had been off fighting a war surrounding the time after she was conceived and born. He said during that time her mother had most likely seen a man of royal decent who she wanted for herself. Knowing full well that man would never accept her illegitimate child so her only option was to give her child away to a faraway peasant couple in Wales.

Her life with her adoptive parents wasn't so bad. Up until a few years back she thought she was there natural daughter. Her adoptive mother was the sweetest woman on earth. Sadly the woman had passed from a epidemic of illness several years back. Her adoptive father was a good man until her mother had died. He had turned his attention to the bottle. He was the one who had revealed that Zelena was not their daughter. Shortly after that she left her father and decided to start her own life. She moved to another village where she earned her place as a trusted midwife.

She spent most of her years there a happy woman. However, a few months back recently a man rode into her village. This man Sir Johnathan had revealed that he was his father and he had spent the last several years of his life trying to find his only child. He also told her that her mother was currently the Dowager Queen of England and her sister was Queen. However, he was wishing to get back at the Queen Dowager for giving away his only child. His plan was to dethrone the current Queen and place her as the new Queen.

Mistress Zelena had been wary of his plan at first but he assured her that all would work out. After all she had spent most of her life not knowing who she really was. She deserved to be the one sitting on the throne of England. A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." Zelena replied.

The door opened and in walked in Sir Johnathan. He had just come back from important business that concerned Zelena's future on the throne.

"Father what did you find out while you were gone?" Zelena asked turning her atttention away to the window.

"I have recently come back meeting with a couple of very notable men. These have full support on your claim to England. I have also sent word to both The Queen Dowager and the young Queen. Tomorrow morning you shall be presented to all of London and crowned as unofficial Queen. From there on we shall work on dethroning the current Queen." Sir Johnathan explained.

"Wonderful." Zelena told him.

"I have another gift for you my dear." he told her. He then handed her a medium sized velvet box.

Zelena took the box and and carefully lifted the lid off the box. When she did she saw the most beautiful crown her had ever seen. The bottom was lined with the whitest pearls she had ever seen. While along with middle there were dark green emeralds. Her father obviously had it custom made to match the necklace he had given her several days before.

"It is quite beautiful father." She said not taking her eyes off the crown.

"It is what you shall wear tomorrow when you are announced as Queen. When you are offically crowned once that current Queen is gone you shall have one much more grander than this. Now get some sleep my dear. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Sir Johnathan explained. He then left the room to get some sleep for the day to come.

Once he was gone Zelena placed the crown back into the box. Smiling she blew out the candle in her room and got into bed. Tomorrow things would be turning out wonderful for her and she would be claiming the life she deserved to have.


	7. Chapter 6

To Tame A King

Chapter 6

* * *

_England_

_Queen Regina's Castle_

_June 19, 1525 Mid Morning_

It was mid morning in Queen Regina's castle and so far the day had been normal so far. Although the day was not over yet meaning there was a chance that something exciting could still happen that day. Everyone would have to wait and see. The Dowager Queen Cora was in her chambers tending to one of the potted rose plants she kept in her room. They were difficult to keep tended but they were beautiful. They also reminded her of little hearts making her the Queen of Hearts. A pet name her long departed husband gave her a long time ago.

A knock on her chamber doors disturbed her from the faithful memory she had been thinking of.

"Come in." She said coldly.

The doors opened to reveal Count Sidney Glass carrying a letter.

"Your Grace, this letter arrived a moment ago. The messenger said it was for your eyes only."The Count explained as he handed her the letter.

Cora took the letter from the Counts hand with a snatch. "Very well. You are dismissed." She said coldly.

Once Count Glass was out of the room Dowager Cora ripped off the seal and and started to read the letter. Her eyes flew open in shock when she found out who it was from.

_Dowager Queen Cora of England_

_Your Majesty it has been so long since we've spoken to each other. You probably don't remember me or choose not to but if your mind is foggy think back to time years ago before you were Queen. Think back to a time when you were a tavern maid. If this has jogged then you must remember that it is I Johnathan._

_I have recently found the daughter you and I conceived so long ago. It may have taken a while but now she has been found. I plan on making her the rightful Queen_ _ and dethroning the current wench on the throne. I beseech you to switch your loyalty to Queen Zelena or I will expose your past to all of England and we don't want that to happen._

_Sir Johnathan_

It was shocking news for Dowager Cora. That blasted man who Cora had spent most of her lifetime trying to forget managed to find a way to get back into her. This time he was using the child she had given up to ruin both her and her daughters throne. How was he able to find her. After the child had been born all those years ago Cora made a trip all the way to Wales to abandon the child in the forest. How did he manage to find her? Now wasn't the time to ask that. How was she going to explain this to Regina.

Before she could even think of a solution Sir Graham Humbert, Queen Regina's Captain of the Guard made his way into her chambers without having the decency to knock first.

"Sir Humbert might I remind you that asks before he barges into the chambers of a lady. Especially is that Lady is the Queen's Mother." she explained coldly.

"Milady I do apologies but the Queen has sent me to bring you to your chambers at once without any distraction.." Sir Humbert explained.

"Very well." She said. She lifted up her skirts and followed Sir Humbert out of her chambers. They walked through the corridors. Once they reached Queen Regina's War Room they stepped inside. Queen Regina was pacing around the room back and forth. From the look on her face she was not happy.

"Mother explain this at once." Queen Regina demanded as she thrusted the letter she had received into her mothers hands. It read.

_Queen Regina of England_

_I have recently found the true Queen of England. Your sister Zelena. I am planning to have her crowned on early afternoon of June 19__th__ in London. Afterward the next day we shall march onto your castle with an army and take Queen Zelena's rightful throne. Do not resist or there will be consequences. _

_Sir Johnathan_

"I do hope you know something about this mother. Was father married before you? Did disinherit his firstborn chid? Answer me?" Queen Regina demanded.

"She is not your father's child. She was mine. A couple of years before you were born I was lowly peasant working in a tavern. The man I was with was a scoundrel and abandoned me when he found out I was with child. After the child was born I gave her away so I could start fresh. I never thought this would come back to haunt me." Dowager Cora explained.

"This man is planning on dethroning me and putting your bastard daughter on my throne. What do you suppose we do?" Queen Regina asked.

"Don't ask me. Your the Queen it is up to you to make to decisions." Cora told her coldly.

"My Queen the letter said that the girl was going to be crowned in London as early as this afternoon. Do you wish for this to be stopped before this happens?" Sir Humbert asked.

"No. Let the wench be crowned. It will give her something to remember while she is rottting away in the tower. Sir Humbert take your men to London tonight. Ask around where they are residing. Once you are there arrest the girl and her father and any followers who support them. I will decide in time what needs to be done." Queen Regina explained.

"Very Well my Lady." Sir Humbert replied.

"As for you mother. Don't draw anymore attention to this matter. I want this matter to dead and buried as soon as we are done." Queen Regina told her.

"Very well you have my word." Cora replied.

"And just to be on the safe side I want guards posted at both my mother and I's chambers doors at all hours of the day." Queen Regina explained.

"Very well I see to it that both of you are safe." Sir Humbert told them. He then left to alert the guards what would be going on for the rest of the day.

_London_

Mistress Zelena sat quietly in the carriage that she and Sir Johnathan occupied as it went towards the center of London. Today was the day she was being crowned Queen. Well Queen in name that is. Until her father and his followers figured out a way to dethrone the current Queen. She was certainly dressed for the part she was wearing light green gown lined with gold at the skirts, with brown ermine on the sleeves, and pearls along the top of the bodice. It would match well with her emerald pendant and the crown that would be placed upon her head.

"Zelena put a smile on your face. Your going to be crowned Queen today." Sir Johnathan scolded. He had noticed it right away.

"Sorry. How long will this take?" She asked. Not that it mattered. Even after they would get home there would still be Queen business going on.

"For most of the afternoon my dear. Tonight we will be entertaining guests at home. Remember darling you are going to be Queen. Get used to all of this attention." Sir Johnathan explained.

A half hour of so later they reached their destination. They stepped out of the carriage and onto a blue carpet that would lead them to the tower entrance where she would be Queen. As she walked she kindly smiled to those who were standing to the side watching her. She made sure that the scowls some people had for her did not bother her.

Soon she reached the entrance of the tower where she was greeted by a priest. He handed her the orb and Scepter which she took willingly. She then kneeled down towards the crowd while the priest spoke the words as he placed the crown upon her head.

"People of England I give you Queen Zelena of England and Lady of Ireland. May god save the Queen" The Priest said as he blessed the crown.

"God save the Queen." the crowd repeated.

Once they were done. Zelena stood up. She held her head up proudly as she looked over the crowd who all had their eyes on her.

"Good people of England I am most humbled to be your Queen. I promise you all that once Queen Regina is gone I shall rule over you faithfully. Maybe god have me reign for a long time and may peace come to our country." Zelena spoke to the crowd of London.

The crowd cheered after she spoke. They knew that with their new Queen brighter days would come to them or so they thought. In reality their joy would be short lived because in the hours to come darkness would come over to them.

_Several hours later_

_The Green Residence _

After being presented all over London Zelena was finally glad to be home again. Although events were for from over she would now have to sit through dinner with two men who Sir Johnathan regarded as her loyal supporters. They were Lord Gregory Mendell and Sir John Walsh. Both were enemies of the current Queen. Neither were afraid to switch their loyalty over.

"My Lords welcome to my father's home." Zelena told them as she curtsied.

"The honor is ours my lady. You are quite radiant this evening." Sir Walsh complimented as he bowed and kissed her hand.

Once the four of them sat down to dinner the political aspects started to bloom out for the main discussion.

"My Lady now that you are Queen. What are planning to do for the benefit of our country." Lord Mendelll asked.

"My daughter has decided that tomorrow she shall march onwards to the palace and take her rightful place on the throne. Afterward we shall go from there on what to do." Sir Johnthan explained for his daughter.

"One of my first goals is to appoint new advisers. Both you and Walsh shall be the first to be appointed." Zelena explained,

Both men smiled at the fact that they would be advising the new Queen. However, that smile was short lived when the thump of heavy boots was made clear. The doors to the dining room slammed open to reveal guards wearing Queen Regina's livery.

"Who are you and how dare you barge into home of our Queen!." Sir Johnathan yelled.

"Hold your tongue. We have come to put an end to your treason. Sir Johnathan Green you, your daughter, and your supporters are hereby arrested on the high charge of treason. You shall be taken to the tower and will remain there until ta decision is made about your future." Sir Humbert spoke.

Guards surrounded the men and Zelena. They were lead out of the house and into the streets where a crowd of people were watching. They were hustled into seperate carriages and taken down the road towards the Tower of London.

About an hour or so later. They reached the tower. Earlier today Zelena had been here crowned as Queen. Now she was coming here as a prisoner. She was hustled out of the carriage and into the court yard.

"I demand to know where you are taking me." Zelena demanded as she was led through the Courtyard by Sir Humbert.

"You shall reside in the chambers of the tower until the Queen decides what to do with you. You will not correspond with your father or any of your supporters. A guard will be posted at your door at all times and you are not to leave. Enjoy your stay madame." Sir Humbert explained as he pushed her into the chamber she would be staying in.

"You cannot leave me here. I am the Queen and I will not be treated so unfairly. Do you hear me. Do you?" Zelena yelled through the barred window of the door as he walked away.

* * *

**Interesting chapter If I do say so myself. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Last update of the day my friends. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 7

_Scotland_

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_June 25, 1525_

It had been nearly a week since the dispute that had taken place that night between Lord David and Lady Mary Margaret. Since the dispute the once happy couple had decided to avoid each other when they were alone but acted happy when they were around people of the court. For nearly every night Lord David had still been banned from his and Mary Margaret's bedchamber and had spent those several nights sleeping in his chair in the front room. He hoped that his wife would forgive him soon or one of these mornings Emma would ask why he was sleeping there instead of in bed with her mother.

One morning though after being at Court for nearly a week Lady Emma decided she would visit the stables. Her father did promise to take her himself but the man had been so caught up in business with the King that he had completely forgot. So she decided rather than wait for her father to take her she would go for herself besides she always had the best adventures alone. That morning she dressed in the usual boys clothing and made her way out of her families chambers. While walking through the front room she noticed her father sleeping in a chair by the fire. She would have woken him up to ask why but really didn't care at the moment.

After leaving her families chambers she raced through the corridor hoping to avoid anyone she might pass. It was still early in the morning so it was doubtful anyone else would be awake. However, fate intervened when she collided with someone carrying a large amount of books. Both Lady Emma and the stranger with the books fell to the ground.

My goodness. I am so sorry," Lady Emma told the person as she helped gather up the books that were dropped.

"Oh no it's quite alright. I shouldn't have been wandering around the castle with so many books." The familiar stranger known as Lady Belle replied. Taking a interest as she eyed Lady Emma's choice in clothing.

"It is my fault. I for one shouldn't have been running through the palace like a thief running from the guards. Lady Emma told her.

"Whatever your reason may be. Thank you for helping me. I must return these to royal library. Have nice time with your ride." Lady Belle told her and walked the opposite way to the library bidding good farewell to Lady Emma.

Lady Emma continued her dash out of the palace without even thinking to why the Lady Belle was carrying so many books to the library. She finally made her way outside and all the way to the royal stables. Usually Sir Leroy, the riding master of the stables would have been there to help saddle a horse but since no one was awake it was up to Lady Emma to saddle her own horse which was no issue for her. However, if her parents had been around that would have berated her for sneaking a horse out of the King's stables. But since they weren't Lady Emma mounted the horse and galloped out of the Palace grounds and into the Scottish countryside.

_Scottish Countryside_

Lady Emma knew not waiting for her father to take her riding was a fantastic idea. The King's horses were wonderful and fast horses. After nearly galloping through the countryside for nearly two hours Lady Emma decided it would be best to stop at an apple orchard to let the horse rest and regain some of his strength.

Dismounting the horse Lady Emma grabbed her canteen out of her saddlebag and walked over to the pond leaving the horse to enjoy some apples the covered the ground. She thought that this part of Scotland was beautiful and was blessed that she had taken the time to defy and parents and ride over. She was almost glad that she had come to Court.

However, the sound of hooves took her out of her thoughts. She looked over in the direction where the sound was coming and saw that a hooded stranger was stealing her horse. No scratch that stealing the horse that she had stolen from the King's stables. Knowing that she would be in deep trouble if she did not return with the horse she took off from the pond and ran after the stranger with the horse

After running after the stranger for nearly five minutes Lady Emma realized she wasn't getting anywhere. She decided that the apples on the ground would be her best option at stopping this stranger. Picking up a couple of apples that had fallen off the ground Lady Emma threw them as hard as she could towards the thief.

"How dare you steal that horse... that I stole!" Lady Emma shouted as she threw the apple towards the strangers head

The impact of the apple was so strong that the stranger fell to the ground from the horse. The horse continued to run in the opposite direction. Lady Emma marched right up to the stranger to give them a piece of her mind.

"How dare you steal that horse. Do you have any idea how much trouble I am going to be in if I don't return him." Lady Emma fumed as she moved her foot to kick the stranger but stopped when the stranger removed the hood of his cloak

"I believe you will be in more trouble if word gets out that you assaulted the Prince of Scotland while attempting to get back a horse you stole from the King." the handsome stranger revealed as Prince Baelfire gloated while looking gleefully at the dumbfounded Lady Emma.

Lady Emma was in shock. She had stolen the King's horse and assaulted his son all in one morning. She was bound to burn in hell or worse hang at the gallows.

"Your Highness I am in deep regret for what I have done. I will take the blame with whatever your father may choose to do with me." Lady Emma replied calmly. She would lose her composure with the Prince.

Prince Baelfire thought for a moment. He would help this young lady get his fathers horse back. He would not want such a young beauty to have her life cut short due to some silly mistake she had chosen to make. Besides it was the noble thing to help damsels in distress.

"No need for that my dear. We shall find the creature and bring him back. Come my lady we must hurry." Prince Baelfire beckoned. And they started walking in the direction that the horse had gone in.

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_That same morning before the meeting_

It was early morning and King Rumpelstiltskin sat alone in his office going over the agenda that would be discussed at today's counsel meeting. The issue would be the bastard sister of Queen Regina. A week before the girl appeared in London and was crowned the unofficial Queen. There were also plans made to overthrow the current Queen but none of those had gone through since the girl was arrested that same day.

King Rumpelstiltskin thought about how he would handle this matter. Should he allow Queen Regina to keep the girl alive. No that would be a mistake. If the girl was kept alive that would cause the people of England to fight over loyalties. There would be no chance of securing a proper alliance that would hold if the girl was kept alive.

This was a complicated matter that would have to be discussed with the Counsel with great care. Thankfully they would have all the time to get it discussed.

Deciding that worrying about the meeting would get him nowhere King Rumpelstiltskin decided to get up from his desk and stand at his window to admire the lovely morning view. When he looked out he saw something even lovelier. He spotted Lady Belle Lacey walking around the gardens reading a book as she walked.

Since the dinner nearly a week ago he had not had the chance to have a moment alone with her. He had been swamped with duties that it had been impossible to do so. However, he was always thinking about her. Ever since that night he had touched himself to the thought her he knew he wanted her, He just didn't know how to approach her.

He would have to find a way to be alone with her even if it was only for a few moments. He would love to have a conversation with just the two of them around with no idiot father or adviser to interrupt them while going so. He knew that she liked to read perhaps they could start with that.

It was something that would have to work.

**Hope you guys enjoyed today. I'll see you tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Welcome back everyone.**

To Tame A King

Chapter 8

King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle

That Same Morning

The Nolan Chambers

Lady Mary Margaret Nolan awoke in her bedchambers alone the seventh morning in a row. She knew deep down she should have forgiven her husband by now but there was something that caused her not to. Since then they had ignored each other when alone in each others company. Putting those thoughts in the back of her head she got out of bed and had Mistress Nova Astrid dress herself for the day. She then left the bedroom and went into front room. Luckily Lord David was already gone. She then knocked on her daughter's bedroom door.

"Emma dear are you awake." Lady Mary Margaret called from the other side.

There was no answer. Lady Mary Margaret knew her daughter was usually a heavy sleeper so there was a chance that she was still asleep and did not hear her mother knocking. So Lady Mary Margaret decided to open the door and enter her daughter's bedchamber. When she entered she was in shock to see her daughter's bed empty and her cloak gone.

"Oh Emma where did you go." Lady Mary Margaret said to herself. It really made her nervous when her daughter left without telling her. Who knows where she could have gone and knows if she was okay or not.

Lady Mary Margaret then decided that it would be best to find someone who might know about her whereabouts. Perhaps she was just hiding to get on her parents nerves even though she was far to old for that. Whatever the reason maybe Lady Mary Margaret prayed that her daughter didn't disobey her father's orders about waiting to riding without him.

Walking down the corridors Lady Mary Margaret surveyed every possible nook and cranny where her daughter could be hiding. Sadly she didn't see her there. Luckily one of maids the Ella was around. Maybe she had seen Emma.

"Ah Ella have you by any chance seen my daughter the Lady Emma recently?" Lady Mary Margaret asked the young woman.

"Oh I saw her about a few hours running through the corridor like a mad woman. She ran into the Lady Belle causing a ruckus with all the books the Lady Belle was carrying." Ella explained.

"I see. Did you by any chance see what my daughter was wearing." Lady Mary Margaret asked out of curiosity. If she was wearing men's clothing is was a good possibility that she had gone out riding.

"Oh yes I did my lady. She was dressed in men's clothing. If you ask me she was most likely going riding. You may want to have a talk with her about dressing in clothing of the opposite sex." Ella told her.

"I see. Thank you." Lady Mary Margaret told the young woman.

After bidding farewell to the young woman. Lady Mary Margaret made her way out of the castle. She crossed the courtyard and went straight to the stables where she met up with Sir Leroy the master of the stables.

"Lady Nolan. What can I do for you today?" Sir Leroy asked.

"Has my daughter the Lady Emma been by here is the last couple of hours?" Lady Mary Margaret asked.

"I have not seen her. However, when I arrived to the stables this morrow I noticed that one of the King's horses was gone. If you ask me she must have been the one sneaked the horse out. If I see her come back I will let you know my lady.

"Thank you Sir Leroy for your help." Lady Mary Margaret said to him and walked back from the stables and back into the castle.

Still that same morning

The Scottish Countryside

Lady Emma Nolan and Prince Baelfire had been searching for the horse for nearly an hour and still had not found the creature. Lady Emma kept positive that they would find the horse before anyone noticed it was missing. Since they started the search Lady Emma and Prince Baelfire had not said a single word to each other.

"So where have you been these past few days? Your were not at dinner several nights ago." Lady Emma asked. She hoped it would break the awkwardness between the two of them. Yet she felt she was making a fool of herself for asking.

"That is my business my dear but since you seem harmless I'll have you know I was helping an old friend out. I knew my father would not approve so I left without telling him. My father is a busy man. He does not need to know everything that goes on in my life." Prince Baelfire explained.

"I see . Who is this friend. It is someone he does not approve of?" Lady Emma asked. She knew she was getting nosy by asking but knowing details of everyone's personal life was something she was good at.

"My father has sort of a rough and long history with this friend. One thing I would like to know is why you took one of my father's horses out for a ride without permission." Prince Baelfire asked.

"Before my family and I arrived at court my father promised he would take me riding. Well he has been so busy that I grew tired of waiting so I decided I would go riding on my own. I should have known it would have been a mistake." Lady Emma explained

"Don't worry we all make mistakes my dear. Luckily for you the tracks are very clear. So we should be finding the horse soon." Prince Baelfire told her.

They followed the tracks for a while longer. When they were getting near Lady Emma noticed smoke is the air. Was someone camping out in the woods? Was it someone dangerous? Lady Emma knew she shouldn't be scared but it was always good to be cautious. They kept on walking until a large bearded man stopped them pointing a bow an arrow towards them.

"Stop who goes there?" the bearded man asked.

"It is me Prince Balefire, Little John and I have brought a friend along too. We come in peace." Prince Baelfire explained.

"Oh Baelfire it's wonderful to see you again. Robin, Baelfire is here!" Little John exclaimed as he gave the Prince a big bear hug.

"Baelfire my good friend welcome back. Did you by any chance lose a horse from your fathers stables? Who is your lovely Lady friend?" the valiant thief asked.

"This is Lady Emma Nolan one of the Courtiers of my father's royal court. Lady Emma this my friend Robin Hood and his band of merry men." Prince Baelfire explained.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Emma." Robin Hood bowed.

"This is the friend your father hates? How on earth did you two become friends?" Lady Emma asked. She was confused that a Prince would be friends with a notorious thief.

"A couple of years ago King Rumpelstiltskin had been arrested for thievery. The night before I was to be executed Baelfire broke me out of my cell and led me to safety. Since then Baelfire has been a loyal secret friend to me and my group of merry men." Robin Hood explained.

"Yes and since then I've made sure that they are safe from the wicked Sheriff of Edinburgh." Prince Baelfire explained.

"Indeed he has. Before you and his highness make your journey back to the castle would you be interested in joining us for breakfast. My wife Marian is a wonderful cook?" Robin asked. He pointed over to where a young woman was standing by black cauldron. A samll boy of about three was hanging onto her skirts.

"We would but we need to get back before anyone notices the horse gone." Prince Baelfire explained.

"Ah yes of course. Safe travels my good friends. Feel free to stop by anytime." Robin told them bidding them a fond farewell.

King Rumpelstiltskin's Office

That same morning

Lord David Nolan was in absolute boredom. This meeting about issues going on in England was becoming a pain. Years ago England was under threat of the old Pretender Prince Thomas who then eventually left England and settled in Spain. Now England was under threat of Lady Zelena who recently been revealed as the illegitimate child of the Dowager Queen Cora. She had also been crowned as unofficial Queen in London several days before. It was only an issue for Scotland because King Rumpelstiltskin needed to make sure this alliance with England would work out properly for Scotland.

"Lord Nolan what is you opinion on how this should be settled?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

Oh how he hated this. Lord David never knew what to do in these situations.

"My Lord Lady Zelena is a bastard child. She has no clean royal blood. I believe she really isn't much of a threat to Queen Regina." Lord David explained

"My Lord, Lord Nolan is quite wrong on this matter. There are many cases where a Bastard child has rosen to power and sat on the throne. If you also remember the girl was crowned in London before the people. Queen Regina's best choice to keeping her throne safe is to have the bastard put to death." Explained the haughty Lord Victor Whale.

Oh how Lord David hated that man. He always knew how to make Lord David look bad.

"Lord Whale you are quite right. Counsel is dismissed. Lord Nolan please stay. I wish to have a word with you." King Rumpelstiltskin told him.

When the room cleared out Lord David was left alone with the feared King. He knew the King was most likely disappointed in how he handled things today.

"Lord Nolan your strategy for today was rather pathetic. Usually you are much better at these things." King Rumpelstiltskin sneered.

"My Lord I believe most issues can be resolved calmly. Bloodshed is never the answer." Lord David explained.

Lord Nolan. Bloodshed is always the best answer. It shows who is in charge and it gives direct authority to where the issue stands. Your stepfather Lord Spencer was always so keen on using it." King Rumpelstiltskin told him.

Oh how Lord David hated being compared to that man. He cursed the day his mother met that man.

"I understand my Lord. I trust you will send word to the Queen of England on what to do before the Alliance can be secured?" Lord David asked.

"Yes, Yes. You are dismissed for the day. But on your way out could you deliver this letter to the Lady Belle Lacey." The King told him while handing the letter over to the Lord.

* * *

**See you later.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the continuing support. And shout out to Tinuviel-Undomiel for being awesome.**

* * *

To Tame A King

Chapter 9

_The Tower of London _

_England_

_Early morning_

_June 25, 1525_

For nearly a week she had been kept prisoner in this horrible place. The only good outcome was she wasn't locked in the dungeons like some prisoners. However, she wasn't aloud to leave not even for a walk just to get fresh air. She was going mad in this place. She had spent the first several days yelling day and night until she got nowhere with that. Now she just sat in silence and loneliness. She wasn't even sure if her father, Lord Mendell, or Sir Walsh were even alive. Not that it mattered to her anymore.

On this morning she just layed on her bed staring up at the stone ceiling wondering what would happen to her today. Would she die today or would live another day as prisoner. Suddenly she heard the heavy thumping of boots through the corridors of the tower. She immediately sat up in bed wondering who it could be. Was being rescued and taken to her death. She heard the door of room being slowly unlocked. Her heart was beating wildly out of her chest. The door opened to reveal a tower maid bringing her breakfast Zelena sighed relieved.

"Here is your breakfast my lady." The maid said as she put the tray on the small table.

"What was that noise outside. I heard footsteps." Zelena asked. Surely the maid knew something about what was going on.

"The Queen Dowager is here. I believe she's here to question whoever was apart of the scheming to put you on the throne." The maid explained.

Her own mother was here in the tower. Maybe this was her chance to meet the woman who had abandoned her. Maybe she could plead with the woman just once and try to convince to woman to let her go. Surely there must be some way to communicate with her. Then Zelena realized there was a away. She reached into the drawer by her bed and pulled out a piece of parchment paper, ink, and a quill. She then scribbled a quick note.

_Dowager Queen Cora_

_It is I your daughter. I wish for you to come see me so I can plead my case with you. Please come so you can here me out. I beseech you dearly mother._

_Your loving Daughter_

_Zelena_

As soon as she signed the letter she looked it over once more before handing it to her miad.

"My dear, could you please give this to the Queen Dowager if you see her?" Zelena asked as she handed the note over to the maid.

"I don't think I can my Lady. I don't wish to get in trouble." The maid told her with uncertainty in here voice.

"Please just do it. This could be my only chance at meeting her. Please do it for me." Zelena pleaded with her.

"Very well I will try my best to get the letter to the Queen Dowager my lady." The miad told her as she was handed the letter. She then walked out of the tower room. Locking the door behind her.

8 8 8 8

Dowager Queen Cora was led through the tower with guards following close behind her. She had decided to come to question the man who was behind this whole act of placing her illegitimate daughter on the throne. She had only been to the Tower of London twice before today. The first time for she and her husbands coronation and the second for her daughter's Coronation all those years ago. She had heard stories of all the prisoners who had lost their lives here. The thought of hearing those stories made her shiver in her bones.

"Milady who are wishing to see today?" Sir August Booth the Constable of the Tower asked as both he and Cora walked through the corridors.

"I am here to have a word with Sir Johnathan Green. The man who is behind this entire charade os trying to steal my daughters throne. The one my husband and I worked so hard to build for her. Tell me Sir Booth what is to happen to these traitors?" she asked with curiosity.

"For right now they will just reside here until her majesty comes up with a solution to get rid of them." Sir Booth explained.

"I see. Sir Booth is there a chance that these traitors could possibly be locked up here until the day they die?" she asked.

"There is a possibility. Most of our prisoners will die from illness before they even have a chance to die on the block. Why do you ask my Lady?" Sir Booth asked curiously.

"Oh no reason. It was just a thought." Dowager Cora told him as she quickly changed the subject.

Once they reached the tower room where Sir Johnathan was residing Sir Booth unlocked the lock with the keys his had.

"Milady I will be standing out here the entire time. If wish to leave all you have to do is knock." Sir Booth told her. He then opened the door to let her step in.

Once she was in Sir Booth closed the door behind him. She was now alone with the traitor who had betrayed her all those years ago. He had his back to her while he stared out the window of his tower cell.

"Well well well, prison suits you very much." Cora said as she broke the tension in the air.

Sir Johnathan's eyes widened in shock when he heard her voice. He slowly turned around as he saw Cora standing in his tower cell.

"Cora what pleasant surprise. What brings you here." He asked. Knowing full what what she wanted.

"To question you of course. To ask why you chose to threaten my daughters throne and take interest in the daughter that I cast away all those years ago." Cora asked. She stood up to her full height and looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh yes that. Well you see after I came back from the war I fought. I had heard that you managed to rise yourself up into royalty. I thought how unfair that you got to rise yourself up in the world and I was still low. So I decided that I would find the one thing I could destroy your reputation with. The one thing that would prove that you were still the tavern slut you were before." Sir Johnathan explained.

"I see. Yet it took you so long to find her. How did you know she was the girl that I had abandoned?" Cora asked. Sir Johnathan had his back to her again. She glanced around her surroundings and saw that on the table she was standing by had a pitcher of water. She quickly took the vial of poison she had concealed in her sleeves and dumped the content into the pitcher. She quickly hid the vial in her sleeves when he turned around again.

"When I reached my destination I had found her in I noticed she looked exactly like you. Once we met I told her about who her real mother was and where she was. She told me about her life and all the hardships she had gone through. I knew then I could make her worth something. I knew she could be Queen. I brought her back to see that her star would rise and that she would find purpose in living in this world. I wanted my own power too.." He explained.

"And yet you did not think about the consequences your actions would bring. You are lucky that I am not in charge of your fate. Because if I were I would rip out your heart and crush it right in front of you. Enjoying the pain you were suffering." Cora spat out.

"You are different from the silly girl I used to know. What caused that?" Sir Jonathan mockingly asked.

"I grew up. I realized there was more to my life. I realized power was more important. Especially when it gave me pleasure in those who had wronged me." Cora explained.

"Yet I am still alive and well. What do you plan on doing about that my dear" Sir Johnthan asked with a smirk.

"I plan on reveling in the fact that you will spend the rest of your days rotting here. Good day Johnathan." Cora told him. She then knocked on the door. Signaling Sir Booth that her time here was done.

8 8 8

It had been over an hour since Zelena had persuaded the maid to give the letter she had wrote to her mother and still no one had come. The suspense of wondering whether she would come or not was killing her. Did her change her mind and did not want to come. Or was she involved in other matters and simply had not come yet.

After realizing pacing around would not get her anywhere. She decided to take a look for herself. She moved the small table over to the window and stepped onto it to get a better look on what was going on outside. Her tower cell had a perfect view of the Courtyard. The royal carriage was still here so that meant her mother was still in the Tower.

About a few minutes later she saw people coming out of the entrance. She saw her mother wearing a dark blue cloak. Walking towards the carriage straight ahead not looking behind her. _Please look back and up at me _Zelena thought. But she never did.

She then saw the maid from earlier walk up to her mother and give her the note. She saw her mother take it and then saw her toss it to the side not even bothering to even look at it. The letter landed in a puddle in the Courtyard. The carriage door then closed and the horses were whipped into action and the carriage left the tower grounds. Zelena landed in a heap on the table overcome with sobs as she had saw what had happen. Life was a cruel thing sometimes.

8 8 8

Several hours later after the visit from the visit from the dowager queen. The doors were opened and a servant walked in carrying the noon meal for Sir Johnathan. The servant stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sir Johnathan lying on the bed dead.


	11. Chapter 10

**Last update of the day. Enjoy.**

To Tame A King

Chapter 10

_The Scottish Countryside Near King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_That Same day _

Lady Emma Nolan and Prince Baelfire walked back to the Palace with the horse being led by Prince Baelfire. They were silent for most of the trip back but finally Lady Emma made the effort to start up conversation.

"So what in your mind gave you the idea to break Robin Hood out of prison the night before his execution?" Lady Emma asked. She hoped that his answer would be reasonable rather than a foolish act.

"If you must ask I am a honorable man. I knew Robin Hood was a harmless man. He steals from the rich and gives to the poor. I believe there is nothing wrong with that. If my father would have succeeded in having him put to death most of the poor peasants in this country would still be suffering. I could not let that happen. So the night before his execution I snuck into the prison and broke him out of his cell and had him flee to safety." Prince Baelfire.

Lady Emma thought about what he said for a moment. It was foolish for what he did at the time but at the same time it was honorable. Although Lady Emma was not much better. She took a horse from the King's stables without permission and assaulted the Prince of Scotland.

"I see. I am sorry for throwing those apples at your head." Lady Emma told him.

"Apology accepted. That can be our little secret." The Prince replied and winked at her.

Lady Emma rolled her eyes in response to the wink. She was grateful that he was going to keep the assault with apples a secret but honestly did he have to wink at her. Was he trying to woo her? Lady Emma would have none of that.

"Very well your highness. I do hope we get back soon. My parents will wonder where I have gone." Lady Emma told him. She was positive that her parents had already discovered her gone. She knew her mother would not be happy and her father would most likely have a lecture for her.

"We should be back soon my Lady. I will explain to them why you were gone." Prince Baelfire told her.

"Really there is no need." Lady Emma explained.

"It would be my honor to explain to them why you were gone in the first place." Prince Baelfire replied with a smile.

8 8 8 8

Early Afternoon

The Courtyard of King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle

Nearly an hour later Lady Emma Swan and Prince Baelfire were finally back at the Palace Courtyard. Lady Emma was relieved that her mother and father weren't around to berate her. However, soon after thinking that when she heard her mother yell at her.

"Emma Nolan where have you been?" Lady Mary Margaret Nolan shouted. She was relieved that her daughter returned safely and unharmed but at the same she was angry that her daughter left in the first place without telling her.

"Mother I can explain. You see..." Lady Emma began but she was interrupted by Prince Baelfire who decided to cut into the conversation.

"You see Lady Nolan, your daughter came to me asking if I might escort her to riding a horse from my father's stables. We would have been back earlier but the horse managed to get away and we had to chase after it. I am sorry for worrying you." Prince Baelfire explained hoping his story would at least get through the angry woman.

"I see. And who might you be?" Lady Mary Margaret asked. She was confused at who this man was.

"I am Prince Baelfire. Madame." Prince Baelfire answered.

"Oh please forgive me your highness for being so forward with you." Lady Mary Margaret apologized and curtsied towards the young Prince.

"There's no need madame. If you excuse me I shall return this horse back to the stables. Goodbye Lady Nolan and Lady Emma." Prince Baelfire bid a farewell to both ladies and walked off in the direction of the stables with the horse

So are with angry with me mother?" Lady Emma asked as she and her mother walked back into the Palace.

"No my dear I am not angry with you. If you had gone off alone I would be but since you were with Prince Baelfire the whole time it is perfectly okay. Next time if you want to go riding ask me or your father first." Lady Mary Margaret explained.

I will remember to do that mother." Lady Emma replied. Oh how she hated to lie but she knew her parents would be disappointed if she told them the truth.

"Good. Now lets get back to your bedchamber and get you changed into a nice dress. Don't want any other Courtier's to think your a cross dresser." Lady Mary Margaret told her as they walked through the corridor to their chambers.

When they reached Lady Emma's bedchamber Lady Mary Margaret and Mistress Astrid helped Lady Emma out of her riding clothes. While helping her dress Lady Mary Margaret started a conversation with her daughter about Prince Baelfire.

"So what do you think of Prince Baelfire?" Lady Mary Margaret asked out of curiosity.

"He seems nice. He's a bit kinder than his father. But he does have a cocky personality." Lady Emma told her. Knowing she was right about every word she said.

"I think quite charming if I do say so myself." Lady Mary Margaret told her.

"If you say so mother. I won't disagree with you." Lady Emma said back. It was obvious her mother was in one of those matchmaking moods. She hoped that her mother would have the good sense not to go too far with it.

Later that Afternoon

The Lacey Chambers.

Lady Belle Lacey sat in the window seat in the front room of her and her fathers chambers engrossed in the book she was reading. She was all alone since her father was gone doing something and Mistress Green decided to help the servants with some cleaning. She wasn't sure what he was doing but she really didn't care since she was too focused on her book. All of a sudden a knock on the door disturbed her from her book.

With a groan Lady Belle put down her book and got up from the window seat to open the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Lord David Nolan at the other side.

"Oh Lord Nolan it is wonderful to see you. May I ask why you are here." Lady Belle asked. She wondered what was so important about this visit.

"Lady Lacey I come from the King. He has asked for me to give you this letter." Lord David explained as he handed the letter to Lady Belle.

"Thank you Lord Nolan. I appreciate it dearly." Lady Belle told him

Lord David thought for a moment. Why would the King have an interest in Lady Lacey. She had only been here for a couple of weeks and she was a very quiet person. Was the King interested in her? Perhaps he should warn her about the King's fickle nature just to be safe.

"Lady Lacey would it be alright if I offered you some advice?" Lord David asked. He hoped she had the good sense to listen

"Why of course Lord Nolan. What is on your mind?" Lady Belle asked,.

"I don't wish to alarm you but since you have been here for only a short time. I must warn you the King is a very difficult man. I hope you realize that as I do not wish any harm to come to you. I hope you will be careful." Lord David explained. Hoping she would listen.

"Thank you Lord Nolan. I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself. Good day." Lady Belle said as she closed the door to her chambers.

After shutting the door. Lady Belle sat down in the chair by the fire an opened the seal to the letter. There the letter read.

_Lady Belle Lacey_

_I do hope you have enjoyed your time at Court so far. I was wondering if perhaps you might join me in the library this evening around eight. I have something that might interest you dearie. I do hope you will join me._

_King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland_

Lady Belle stared at the letter in amazement. Why on earth would the King want her to join him in the library. She thought of declining his invitation but feared it would anger him. She then decided she would meet him. She would just have to remember what Lord David Nolan had told her earlier. Be careful because he was a fickle man.

Later that night

King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle

The Lacey Chambers

Lady Belle Lacey looked at her reflection in the looking glass and sighed. Oh how she was dreading this meeting with the King. Usually she would have been happy in this kind of situation but after the conversation she had earlier in the day with Lord Nolan she was slightly worried. Why did the King want to meet with her? Did she do something to displease him? Was her father up to his old tricks again? A million thoughts went through her mind as she thought of the worse that could happen in this meeting.

Deciding that she would get no where by standing in her bedchamber worrying. Lady Belle decided now would be the best time to leave and meet the King in the library. She left her bedchamber and entered the front room where she saw her father sitting in a chair by the fire with a book in one hand and a goblet of wine in the other.

"Ah Belle my dear. Where are you off to on this fine evening?" her father asked.

"Oh no where father. I just thought I'd go to the library for a while." Lady Belle told them. She wasn't sure how he would react if she told him what she was really doing.

"Wonderful my dear. Have a nice time." Her father replied not bothering to look up from his book realizing his daughter did not lead much of exciting life like other Lord's daughters did.

"Thank you and Goodnight father." Lady Belle told her father as she left the front room of their chambers and into the empty corridor.

Luckily no one besides herself was wandering around the corridors to notice her. The last thing she needed was to be asked why she wandering around alone at night. Though many people would not be interested to care. As she reached the closed doors of the library Lady Belle wondered if would be polite to knock or just open the door and walk right in. After all she was the only guest the King was expecting right?

Deciding that she would get no where by standing in front of the door. Lady Belle decided that it would be best to open and enter. She opened the doors and stepped in and saw King Rumpelstiltskin sitting in a chair by the fire.

"Your majesty" Lady Belle said with a curtsy.

Ah Lady Lacey. How kind of you to show up dearie." King Rumpelstiltskin said with a twinkle in his eye. "Come sit dearie." he said pointing to the empty chair that was in front of him.

Lady Belle joined him by sitting in the other chair. She wondered why he wanted to see her at this time of night.

"So Lady Lacey have you been enjoying your time here so far?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked hoping to start up conversation

"Indeed I am my Lord. Scotland is such a beautiful country. I find each passing day to be very magnificent." Lady Belle told him. Feeling some the nervousness she felt earlier starting to disappear.

"Yes, Yes. I see your father has made himself useful. Has he been staying out of trouble?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked out of curiosity.

"He has my Lord." Lady Belle answered. She wondered where this conversation was going.

"Good. I see you have made yourself quite acquainted with many of the books in my library." The King noticed.

"Oh yes my Lord. I am very fond of books." Lady Belle told him.

King Rumpelstiltskin got up from his chair and walked over to the mantle above the fireplace. He picked up a large book off the mantle. Then he walked over to where Lady Belle was sitting and stood behind her.

"Lady Belle have by any chance read this book?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked as he bent over to place the book in her lap. He caught a whiff the smell of her dark hair. The smell of roses and peaches. A very delectable smell he thought.

Lady Belle looked at the book he had placed in her lap. Le Morte D'Arthur the title read. "Oh no I haven't read this. Thank you my Lord." she raid with excitement in her voice.

King Rumpelstiltskin smiled. He knew this would make her happy. He looked down as his hands had managed to cover the parts of her shoulders that weren't covered by here dress. "It's my pleasure dearie." he replied in a seductive voice.

Lady Belle found it slightly awkward that his hands were rubbing her shoulders. She knew she would have to get out of this situation before it got way out of hand. But how could she get out of it without making him angry?

"Your Majesty I don't wish to be rude but I have to go before my father gets worried." Lady Belle told him. It was mostly a lie but dear god she hoped it would work.

"No problem my dear. I look forward to seeing you again." King Rumpelstiltskin told her with a impish smile.

Lady Belle gave him a small smile and quickly got out of her chair and said her goodbyes quickly as she rushed out of the library. King Rumpelstiltskin smiled at how he was able to make the young lady so flustered

That Same Night

The Nolan Chambers

Lord David Nolan and his wife Lady Mary Margaret both sat in chairs of the front room of chambers. Lady Mary Margaret was reading a book and Lord David was looking over some papers from the King. They both sat in silence. Occasionally once in a while one of them would look up to look at the other then quickly look away. After nearly an hour of silence Lord David decided to make conversation with his wife in hope she would come to her senses and at least forgive him.

"Queen Regina has a new threat to her throne." Lord David spoke breaking the silence between them.

"Oh really. Who is it this time?" Lady Mary Margaret asked. Not bothering to look up from her book.

"She has a bastard sister known as Zelena." Lord David told her.

"Really, its hard to believe she would come out and say such a thing nearly years after the death of King Henry. I'm surprised he never acknowledged to poor girl as his own." Lady Mary Margaret added. She was wondering why her husband even brought this up. What was the point of this conversation.

"She is actually the illegitimate daughter of The Dowager Queen Cora. Apparently she had the child long before Henry even knew her. " Lord David explained.

"What strange circumstances. David why on earth are you telling me this?" Lady Mary Margaret asked. She had finally closed her book when she realized her husband would not stop badgering her.

Lord David sighed. He knew by now that she had caught on by what he was trying to do. Now was the time to make things right. He couldn't stand the fact that he and his wife were not a good terms. He at least wanted her to be friendly with him again.

"Mary Margaret we have been aloof from each other for nearly a week. I cannot bear the tension that is still going on. I wish for us to be a real couple again. Emma asked me earlier why is was sleeping in the chair. I miss the feel of your warm personality. And I am sorry for not thinking about your feelings first." Lord David told her. He was practically pleading with her.

Lady Mary Margaret looked at her husband and thought about what he had said. He was sorry that he hid the truth from her. It was silly that they had spent the past week not speaking to each other due to a stupid misleading fact.

"I understand David. But what are we going to due when Queen Regina comes to Court. I can't very well pretend everything is alright over what had happened between us all those years ago. But I will at least try to be civil and do the brave thing." Lady Mary Margaret told him.

"I understand my love. But try not to worry so much about it right now. As of right now the treaty may not happen because of the threat of the illegitimate sister." Lord David explained, as he knelled down in front of her chair.

"And what if it does happen?" Lady Mary Margaret asked,

"If it does happen I can arrange for you to go to our home in Countryside. I can always tell the King you are ill and need to leave Court for a while." Lord David explained. Knowing he would do anything for make the woman he loved be happy and safe.

"Oh David thank you. I am so sorry that I have caused this issue to form a rift between us this pass week." Lady Mary Margaret explained.

"Mary Margaret there is no need for you to apologies. I still love you very much and nothing can change that." Lord David told her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Lady Mary Margaret smiled. Even after so many years of marriage her husband always managed to make her smile no matter what. They then shared a kiss and then left the the front room to retire to their bedchamber finally being together again after nearly a week of sleeping without each other.

_Lady Emma's Bedchamber_

It was nearly after ten when Lady Emma Nolan heard a strange light tapping noise on her bedroom window. Deciding to check it out she got out of bed and opened the window. When she did a small grey Pigeon landed on the window sill. Attached to the birds leg was a note. She carefully opened the note. She smiled when she realized it was from Prince Baelfire.

_Lady Emma Nolan_

_The Horse has been safely returned to the stables. I told Sir Leroy that I was the one who borrowed the horse to give you a riding lesson. I also paid him a little bit of gold to keep this a secret between the three of us. No need to fear my father finding out about this incident. _

_I will be gone from Court for a couple of days. My father is having me visit a nearby town to get aquainted with some of the people. When I get back I was wondering if perhaps you and I would like to make a journey to see Robin Hood again. I know he would be humbled to have us in his presence again. _

_Prince Baelfire _

_P.S In case your wondering my head is fine. _

Emma smiled when she read the letter. The whole situation was cleared and she had nothing to worry about at least for right now.

_**I realized the first time I wrote this story I turned Emma into a lovesick nutcase teenager and that was totally out of character for her. **_


	12. Chapter 11

**Good morning all of my lovely readers and I hope you are well on this day. This chapter will be the conclusion of Zelena's story. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 11

_Queen Regina's Castle_

_England_

_June, 29 1525_

It was a normal morning for Queen Regina. She had recently awoken after a night of well earned rest. She felt more relaxed than she had felt in weeks. Although since it was still early in the day a lot could happen but Regina put that out of her mind. She would enjoy today not matter what today brought.

Soon there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called in a pleasant voice.

Count Sidney Glass walked in. He had a serious expression on his face and he was carrying a letter for her.

"Good Morning Count Glass how are you on this fine day?" Queen Regina asked. Hoping to light up the grave expression on the Count's face.

"I am quite well Your Majesty. A messenger arrived a little while ago he delieved this letter from King of Scotland." He explained as he handed the letter to her.

"Thank you Count Glass. You are dismissed. Enjoy the rest of your day." She told him. Once he was gone from the room she eagarly tore open the seal to read the contents of the letter.

_Queen Regina of England_

_I have recently been informed that your threat has been subjected to threat of a claim made by your bastard half-sister Zelena. As you are aware this girl was also crowned in London nearly a fortnight ago and has several supporters following along with her. It has come to my attention that if this problem is not solved I will break our promise of alliance and take my interest somewhere else. I know this is something you do not wish to happen. _

_You have two options dearie. The first is you can have this bastard put to death for being a threat. If you choose to do this I will allow you to form the alliance between our two countries. Your second option is that you can ignore the bastard and not have any alliance with Scotland. If you do this I will request an alliance with France and have my son Prince Baelfire marry Princess Abigail. Together France and Scotland will become one and will wage war on England. The choice is yours dearie but I would choose the first option if I was in your place dearie. _

_Please write back to me as soon as you can with your answer. Remember dearie time is of the essence._

_King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland _

Queen Regina couldn't believe what she was reading. That bastard King of Scotland was actually threatening to break off their promise of alliance and wage war on her country. All because of that little chit who just had to cause trouble by claiming herself Queen in all of London. Could she really blame the girl for her actions yes she could. The woman was currently locked up in the tower so she wasn't able to act on her actions but how long would she be there. How long until someone attempts to break her out and plots to destroy the throne Queen Regina's father worked so hard to achieve for her. And what about this half-sister of hers what was she like? There was only one way to figure that out speak to the man in charge of her arrest.

"Sir Graham Humbert" Queen Regina called out into the corridor

A few moments later Sir Graham Humbert arrived at Queen Regina's bedchamber.

"You called milady." he asked.

"Yes I did Sir Humbert. Please have a seat." She told him pointing to the chair next to the fire. "Would you care for a goblet of wine?" she asked.

"No thank you my Lady." Sir Humbert told her.

"Very then. Now Sir Humbert as you remember around Fortnight ago I sent you and your men into London to arrest Mistress Zelena Green and her father and followers who would be supporting them. Can you tell me about Mistress Zelena. Tell of how she is faring in the tower and tell me of her father and supporters." She explained.

"Oh yes of course milady. Mistress Zelena is delicate woman of temper. The night she was arrested and brought to the tower she screamed at how she was innocent and she was Queen and I had no right to arrest her. Since coming to the tower she screams day and night asking to be released and to see her father. Her father Sir Johnathan I do not have much to say about him. Other than a few days ago she was discovered dead in his room. No word on how he died. Although several hours before his death your mother visited him." Sir Humbert explained.

Queen Regina's eyes widened in shock. The man supporting her sister was dead and mother had visited him several hours before his death. Something wasn't right with this picture.

"Thank you for your time Sir Humbert. Would you please find my mother and bring her to me. I wish to have a word with her. " Queen Regina told him.

"Very well my lady. I will be back soon." He soon left the room. He returned ten minutes later bring Dowager Queen Cora with him. He then left the room to leave to two women alone.

"Well daughter why have you brought me here?" Dowager Cora asked.

"Well mother I have recently been notified by the King of Scotland that he will break off our promise of alliance unless something is done about your bastard child." Queen Regina explained.

"Ah yes and you have brought me here to help figure out what to do." Cora remarked.

"I wasn't finished mother. I have also heard that four days ago you went to the tower to see the girls father. Several hours after your visit the man was discovered dead in his tower room." Queen Regina told her.

"Oh that does seem tragic if you ask me." Cora replied with no feeling in her voice.

"Are telling me that you had nothing to do with this?" Regina asked.

"Yes I am. I went to the Tower and I spoke with Sir Johnathan. Afterward I came back here. Nothing else happened." Cora explained.

Queen Regina looked at her mother is amazement. Over the years her mother had learned to become a skilled liar. She knew that her mother had most likely done it but she had very little proof to even prove it.

"Well if you say so that you had no part in this I won't question you any further." Queen Regina told her.

"Thank you my dear. Now why are you so worried about the girl. She is locked up she can't do anything to cause trouble." Cora explained to her.

"I am worried because of her I will be losing an alliance I worked to hard to gain. Even with her locked up she still causes trouble for me. I have received reports that she caused disturbances day and night with her yelling. There have been several occasions with crowds of people stand outside the tower demanding the release of their Queen Zelena. How can I rest knowing that my crown and throne are both at stake?" Queen Regina asked.

"If you kill her you will be able to rest easier and you will have a safe claim on your throne." Dowager Cora explained.

"You want me to kill the girl who is your own flesh and blood. How can you say that mother. She is your daughter." Regina told her.

"She is not my daughter. I made that descison a long time ago when I gave her away. Now you my dear are my pride and joy. I have worked so hard to see that you are successful. Kill the wench and move on with your life." Dowager Cora told her.

"Very well mother. I will be in London for the most of the day. I will be back sometime tonight." Queen Regina explained. She then had one of the maids fasten a cloak on her and managed to get a carriage to take her to London.

_The Tower of London_

It was another day for Zelena locked up in her tower room. She manged to get out of bed and make herself look somewhat decent. Now she would be spending another day wasting away here in the tower knowing that nothing else would happen.

"Milady Queen Regina has come to see you." a maid told her.

Zelena's eyes widened in shock. The Queen was coming to see her. Whatever for? Was she planning to release her from the tower?

"Well send her in then." Zelena told her.

The maid then nodded and scurried out the door. A few moments later a tall raven haired woman walked into her room.

"Yyour majesty it is a pleasure to meet you." Zelena told her trying to be civil.

"Drop the civil attitude. This is not a social call. I have realized that you have caused enough trouble even though you are locked up. I have decided to put a end to it." Queen Regina explained.

"Trouble what trouble have I even caused. I think you have gone wrong in the head." Zelena told her.

"And I think you should have never left Wales. Now enough with this foolish politeness. I have decided that England can only have one Queen. And that one Queen in me. In a little while you will be leaving this tower room and mounting the scaffold where the executioner will be waiting. Have a safe journey out of this world my dear." Queen Regina told her.

Deciding that hearing the other woman's answer was of no use of her Queen Regina quickly walked out of the room with a smile on her face. Within a short time everything would be normal again and she would have what she wanted again.

_A half hour later_

_The Tower of London Courtyard_

Nearly a half hour later Mistress Zelena emerged into the Tower Court yard followed closely with two guards. She passed through the crowd of spectators with her head held high and smile. She knew it would be undignified if she through a fit. It would be regal for her to depart from this world with grace and poise. She looked ahead and saw Queen Regina sitting on a high chair looking smug with what she was doing.

Mistress Zelena then mounted the scaffold and stood at the edge surveying the crowd that looked up at her with solemn faces. Mistress Zelena looked over at the executioner asking for permisson to speak a few words before her death. When given that permission she spoke her final words.

"Good people of England. I have come here to die. I die a woman who may not have been Queen by law but A Queen by spirit. May god have mercy on my soul." Mistress Zelena spoke keeping her composure in order.

Afterward she moved to kneel down but was stopped before she could do so by the executioner who kneeled before her.

"My lady, forgive for what I must do." The executioner pleaded.

"You are forgiven. Here is something to ease your troubles." Mistress Zelena told him. She handed him the large dark green emerald necklace she had always worn.

She then moved to kneel down. Two maids who were up there tied a black blind fold over her eyes. When the executioner raised her arms to swing his sword the blind fold suddenly slipped over her eyes. She then looked up at the sky and broke out in uncontrollable laughter. However after a moment the blindfold was then retied securely around her eyes. Then the executioner swiftly had his sword sever her head in one swing.

The Executioner then held up severed head to the crowd to insure the country was now safe from threats. However, for Queen Regina that haunting cackling would haunt her dreams in the days to come.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello lovies a welcome to a fresh new chapter of To Tame A King. I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 12

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_June 30, 1525_

Across the sea several miles away from England another Country was reveling over the fact that the woman who had tried to steal the Queen of England's throne was dead. Many of King Rumpelstiltskin's advisers were relieved and felt the burden of this problem lifted off their shoulders. On the day after Mistress Zelena's death Lord David Nolan and several other men found themselves marching towards the King's office to announce the news.

"My lord Mistress Zelena is dead. Queen Regina's throne is safe from any threat that had threatned to destroy her." Lord David Nolan announced as he and several others walked in King Rumpelstiltskin's office.

"Is that so. When did this happen?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Yesterday. The Queen ordered the execution of her bastard sister. She was beheaded around early afternoon yesterday." Sir Phillip Morris explained.

"Excellent. Now we must move forward. I will allow her majesty to make an alliance with us. We just need to find the perfect time to make it official with the wedding of her and my son. Gentlemen what month is it?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"My Lord it is the last day of June. July starts tomorrow." Lord David explained.

"Ah yes. Well I believe it should sometime before the year is over. Perhaps November?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked. '

"By November the English channnel will already be frozen. Making it impossible to travel by ship. October would be the best time for her to come." Lord Victor Whale explained.

"October it is then. Thank you gentlemen for your time. You are all dismissed. Except you Lord Nolan I wish to keep you here for a while." King Rumpelstiltskin told them.

The gentlemen nodded and then took their leave from the office leaving Lord David all by himself with the King. He wondered what the King wanted to talk to him about this time.

"Lord Nolan I wish for you to be in charge of everything that needs to be planned in order to make this wedding is the best. I expect you know what you'll be doing. After all it should be a honor for you to be doing something so grand." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

Lord David nodded at his orders. "Thank you my Lord. I promise that I won't let you down.

"Wonderful. Although I do have one more opinion to ask of you." The King replied.

"Oh and what is that?" Lord David asked. He wondered what else was there was to be asked about. He already knew what he had to do with the planning.

"What is your opinion of the Lady Belle Lacey?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

Lord David was surprised. Why on earth was the King asking him this? He was married man he never once thought about the other ladies of the court. Especially since his wife was one of the most beautiful ladies of the Court.

"Well my lord. She seems nice. Quite intelligent for a woman in this day in age." Lord David explained. This was the only information he even knew enough to give out. The only women of the court he was ever around enough were his wife and his daughter.

"But what do you really think of her. Do you think she has a nice figure?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"I wouldn't know my Lord. I think that her hands are quite lovely. She has a nice complexion as well." Lord David explained. Where was this conversation going her thought. What did this even have to do with the Queen's visit. Lord David knew that the King had somewhat of a infatuation with the young lady he just didn't think that the King would come to him for this kind of advice.

"Do you know if she is betrothed to anyone?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"From what Lord Lacey has told me while she was living in France a young man by the name of Lord Gaston was going to ask to court her but he was killed in hunting accident before it could happen." Lord David explained

"What a pity. Poor girl knows nothing of courtly love." King Rumpelstiltskin said to the man.

"I suppose it is." Lord David answered. He was to the point where he didn't care what the King was telling him

"Lord Nolan when you first started courting your wife what did you use to woo her." King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Well I believe I wrote love letters to her. I know for a fact that she adored those. Then there was this one time I bought her a stable full of sheep. She really adored those." Lord David explained.

King Rumpelstiltskin raised his eyebrows at that last comment. Sheep? How strange. Well maybe it wasn't since this Lord was a former Shepard. But still what kind of man would give animals to someone as a gift. It was absolutely absurd.

"Those do seem like interesting gifts Lord Nolan. On your way out could you deliver this letter to Lady Lacey." King Rumpelstiltskin told him while handing him the letter. Lord Nolan nodded and then he left the room leaving the King alone.

_The Lacey Chambers_

On this lovely summer morning Lady Belle Lacey and her ladies Maid Mistress Tinkerbell Green were in Lady Belle's bedchamber backing some of Lady Belle's belongings into trunks. Lady Belle decided that she would leave court for a while to go to her and her father's country estate. She was interested in getting acquainted with the staff who worked there and she hoped it would give her a opportunity to see more of Scotland. Mistress Green found it the perfect opportunity because there was a nearby village giving her the perfect opportunity to go there and teach others of the new reformed faith. All was silent until there was a knock on the door of he front room.

"Could you get that Mistress Green?" Lady Belle asked.

"Certainly my Lady." Mistress Green answred. She opened the door to revel Lord David Nolan on the other side.

"Excuse me but is the Lady Belle Lacey here?" Lord David asked.

"Why Yes I am. What is it?" Lady Belle asked.

"I was wondering if perhaps we could have a word in private?" Lord David asked. Not wanting to be over heard by the curious ladies maid.

"Certainly come in and sit. Mistress Green do you think you could perhaps wait in my bedchamber and continue packing until Lord Nolan and I are done talking?" Lady Belle asked.

Certainly my lady." Mistress Green answered. She curtsied and then went back into Lady Belle's bedchamber closing the door behind her

Lord David and Lady Belle then took their seats into chairs in front of the fire place. Lady Belle wondered what he wanted to talk about this time with her.

"Lady Lacey I came here because the King asked me to bring me a letter to you." Lord David explained as he handed her the letter.

Lady Belle took the letter from his hand and looked at it. What did the King want this time she wondered? She then opened the letter and was surprised by what she read.

_Lady Belle Lacey_

_I enjoyed our short time in the library the other night dearie. I hope you enjoyed the book that I gave to you. I was wondering if perhaps you would like to join me for dinner in my chambers tomorrow night. Just the two of us if you don't mind. _

_I'll be eagerly awaiting your answer dearie._

_King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland_

Lady Belle was quite flattered by his letter but sadly she would have to reject his invitation since she was leaving.

"He wants me to have dinner with him." She told Lord David

"Lady Belle like I have warned you before the King is a imposing man. When he see's something he likes he takes it without permission" Lord David explained.

"What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me his majesty wants me to be his Mistress." Lady Belle asked. She was shocked that Lord David would even imply such a thing.

"No well yes. I don't know. But if the answer is yes you need to leave Court for a while. The King will possibly lose interest after a while since he is caught up with the English alliance. Trust me with this it will work my lady." Lord David stuttered out his explanation.

"Lord Nolan I understand that you are only looking out for me, but I know how to take care of myself. I am already planning to leave Court to manage my father's Country estate. Now would you be kind of enough to stop dictating my life. After all no one decides my fate but me." Lady Belle explained.

"Of course my Lady. I am sorry." Lord David apologized.

"I understand. But while you are here I need to write a quick letter to the King if you don't mind." Lady Belle told him. She then went to the writing desk in the corner of the sitting room. She quickly wrote a short letter. She then sealed it and walked back to Lord David.

"Here you are. Please deliever this to his majesty tomorrow morning. I should be gone by then." She told him as she handed him the letter.

"Thank you my Lady. Have good journey to your home." Lord David told her. He then left.

After he left Lady Belle then went back into her bedchamber where Mistress Green was. She was folding dresses to put in a trunk. She stopped when she noticed that Lady Belle had entered the room.

"My lady is everything alright?" Mistress Green asked.

"Yes it it. You may continue with the packing. I wan to leave by early tomorrow. We have a long journey ahead of us." Lady Belle told her.

__The Nolan Chambers__

__Lady Emma's Bedchamber__

Lady Emma Nolan sat at the small desk in front of her window in her bedchamber watching the rain pour down. She was completely bored if she had been at home in the country she would have been out riding despite her mother's warning about catching ill in this weather. At this moment she envied Prince Baelfire for being free from the boredom of what these castle walls caused.

While she was staring out the window she jumped when she suddenly saw a pigeon land in front of it. Lady Emma immediately opened the window to let the poor creature in. She saw that there was another note attached to it's leg. She gently untied the note from the birds leg. She then watched as the bird flew away. She opened the note and smiled when she saw it was from Prince Baelfire.

_Dearest Lady Emma Nolan_

_I have returned from trip from meeting with various people in the surrounding areas of my country. Quite a great trip but I am grateful that I am home again. I hope you are well._

_I was wondering if perhaps tomorrow at around noon you would like to accompany me out to the forest where Robin Hood and his gang of merrymen are and dine with them. I know he would be pleased to have us as dinner guests. I would have wanted it to be today but the weather is absolutely miserable._

_Until tomorrow_

_Prince Baelfire of Scotland_

_P.S. Please leave any apples you may have in your chambers. _

Lady Emma smiled as she read the letter. Perhaps Court life wasn't so boring. It was nice that someone was at least taking the time to spend time with her. However, why did his father request a meeting with him. Did he find out about him aiding the notorious thief? Was it about alliance with the Queen of England he was trying to form? Deciding that it wasn't worth the worry Lady Emma decided to put those thoughts in the back of her mind and decided to focus on what tomorrow might bring.

_King Rumpelstiltskin's meeting Room_

King Rumpelstiltskin paced his room as he waited for his son arrived. For several days his son had been traveling after he sent him off to get him acquainted with the smaller towns in the Country. So it would be a relief for his son to be home again.

"Your Majesty Prince Baelfire of Scotland has arrived." A page announced as the Prince entered the room.

"Ah Baelfire my boy welcome back my boy I hope your travels went well." King Rumpelstiltskin beamed at his wonderful son.

"They were quite well father. How are things going on here? Have you been in contact with the Sheriff of Edinburgh lately?" Prince Baelfire asked out of curiosity.

"Oh know I have not heard from him but chances are that thief has gotten farther away than before. But enough of that I have better news that will benefit both you and this country." King Rumpelstiltskin explained. He was eager to share this news with his son.

"Oh and what is that father?" Prince Baelfire asked. It was mostly likely about the future alliance with the Queen of England he thought.

"The good news is that the Queen of England's bastard half sister has been executed so England's Queen now has a secure throne again." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

Prince Baelfire nodded. Good for the Queen of England to have a secure throne again but what did this have to do with the alliance.

"So father does this mean you are still willing to have an alliance take place between Scotland and England?" Prince Baelfire asked.

"Of course my boy. With this alliance we should be able to crush King Midas and France with great force." King Rumpelstiltskin explained. He was gleaming at the idea of crushing the country of France.

"I see. So father when is the Queen planning to come?" Prince Baelfire asked. He hoped it would not be for a while because he was interested in spending more time with the Lady Emma Nolan. She was far more interesting than the Queen of England.

"It is not offical yet but I plan to have her come in the beginning of October which will give us plenty of time to prepare for her arrival." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"Ah. How wonderful and she has agreed to this arrangement of when to come?" Prince Baelfire,

"I have not sent word to her of when I want her to come yet that was the part I was going to talk to you about." King Rumpelstiltskin told him.

"Oh so I am the one who is going to invite her to come. How wonderful." Prince Baelfire replied in a sarcastic tone. Although him inviting her to come was reasonable. Afterall he was going to be the one marrying her unfortunately.

"Oh good. I'm glad we both see eye to eye on this matter. I would like for the letter to be finished by tomorrow." King Rumpelstiltskin told his son

"Believe me father it will be done by then." Prince Baelfire told his father. He was not looking forward to this. Although there was not getting out of this. The only way he could get out of marrying the wretched Queen of England is if she died suddenly. Prince Baelfire would not pray for that to happen as that would be unkind. Maybe when she did come he could persuade her to marry someone else.


	14. Chapter 13

**Two updates in one day you guys are spoiled lol. You know I love you. Shout out to Midstorm1 for making the lovely cover. You are awesome. **

To Tame A King'

Chapter 13

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_The Courtyard_

_July 1st, 1525_

Lady Belle Lacey and her ladies maid Mistress TinkerBell Green stood outside in the courtyard watching as footmen stacked their traveling trunks in the back of the carriage. Soon they would be off to the countryside near Linlithgow. Lady Belle was looking forward to this trip it was giving her an opportunity to see a little bit more of the world. She also hoped it would give the King some time to move his attention elsewhere. Lastly Mistress Green was looking forward to getting away and going to the nearby village once in a while and sharing the reformed religion with some of the common folk.

"Ah Belle my dear daughter I see you are nearly ready to depart." Lord Maurice said in a booming voice. He was still clueless as to why his daughter had made these plans to leave court and go home to the dull countryside but he didn't question it.

"Yes father. I believe we should reach home sometime after nightfall." Lady Belle told her father.

"Oh I do wish you could have changed your mind and stay here. It doesn't seem right for you to be stuck at him in the Country by yourself." Lord Maurice told her.

"Oh nonsense father. I won't be alone I'll have Mistress Green and many of the household staff members there to keep me company. Besides I will write to you as soon as we reach home." Lady Belle explained.

"Very well my dear. I wish you a safe trip and I look forward to your letter." Lord Maurice told his daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you father and keep me well updated with what is going on with yourself here at court while I am gone." Lady Belle told him. She hoped that he would do his best to continue staying out of trouble just to be safe.

"My Lady the carriage is ready to go." Mistress Green called from the inside of the carriage.

"I'll be there in a moment." Lady Belle called. "Goodbye father. I shall miss you dearly." she then kissed him on the cheek back and climbed into the carriage and took a seat next to Mistress Green. The door was then closed. The horses were then whipped into the action. The carriage soon disappeared from the front gates.

Lord Maurice sighed and walked back up the steps and into the Palace. He then noticed Lord David Nolan standing right by the front door. How long had he been standing there? Lord Maurice thought. Did he know anything about his daughter's departure.

"Ah Lord Lacey how are you on this fine day." Lord David asked in a pleasant tone. He didn't really like the man very much but it was polite to at least acknowledge the man since he considered his daughter a close acquaintance.

"Lord Nolan I am very well thank you.. What brings you out here?" Lord Maurice asked out of curiosity.

"Just getting some air. Being an adviser to the King tends to drain your energy." Lord David replied with a chuckle.

"I see.." Lord Maurice answered.

"So where is your daughter going. Has she decided to leave court?" Lord David asked. He already knew the answer but Lord Maurice did not know.

"She had decided to leave for a couple for a little while. Said something about wanting to get aquainted with our household staff and wanting to see more of the world.." Lord Maurice explained. He then walked back into the palace not saying another word to Lord David.

Lord David only laughed at his sudden disappearance. He then checked his sleeves to make sure the letter the Lady Belle had given him the day before was still there, which it was. The first step of helping the the young woman was complete. The next and final step would to give the letter to the King which he would do sometime in the afternoon. He wasn't sure how the King would react but he hoped it wouldn't be anything too irrational.

_King Rumpelstiltskin's office_

_Late Morning_

King Rumpelstiltskin paced around his private chamber. It had been nearly a day since he had Lord Nolan deliver that letter to the Lady Belle Lacey and he still didn't have a reply yet. Did Lord Nolan forget deliver it? If that was the case he would have to arrange to have the foolish Lord beheaded for failing to do a simple task.

However, a knock at the door distracted King Rumpelstiltskin from is pacing thoughts.

"Come in." He said in a growling tone at the closed door.

The door then opened and in came Lord David Nolan. King Rumpelstiltskin gave a small sigh of relief. Did the man bring good news? He certainly hoped that he did.

"Ah Lord Nolan I was hoping you would be coming here soon. I trust that you bring good news?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Um yes. This letter arrived to me a short while from the Lady Belle Lacey. She said to give it to you as a response to your recent letter." Lord David explained as he handed the letter Lady Belle had given him the day before.

"Ah thank you Lord Nolan" King Rumpelstiltskin told his adviser.

"Do you wish for me to go?" He asked. He wanted to at least leave. He didn't want to be at the center of the King's anger when he read the letter.

"No stay here. We have come business to discuss afterwords." King Rumpelstiltskin told him. He then opened up the seal to the letter. It read.

_King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland_

_I would like to thank you for inviting me for dinner. However, I will have to decline your invitation as I am leaving to go to my Country home to get acquainted with the staff. I hope you are not too disappointed. _

_I will return soon. I hope you stay in good health and I looking forward to seeing you when I return to Court. _

_Sincerely_

_Lady Belle Lacey_

King Rumpelstiltskin was bewildered by how she had declined his invitation. How dare she leave court without telling him. He was the King of Scotland the most powerful man in the country and she had the nerve the decline his invitation. He looked over at Lord David who had a blank look on his face. Did he have something to do with this? Without giving the other man much warning King Rumpelstiltskin slammed Lord David against the stone wall. The poor man was gasping from the pain of the impact.

"Did have anything to do with this? Answer me?" King Rumpelstiltskin growled.

"No my Lord. She was already planning to leave when I delivered the letter yesterday." Lord David explained as he struggled to breathe.

"Are you certain. Tell me the truth or I swear I will snap your neck right here on the spot." King Rumpelstiltskin threatened.

"It is the truth I swear it." Lord David pleaded.

King Rumpelstiltskin deciding he had enough let the man go. Lord David then found himself relieved to be on the ground again.

"You may leave Lord Nolan. I don't wish to see you again for the rest of the day." King Rumpelstiltskin told him.

Lord David nodded and gave him a quick bow. He practically ran out the door not wanting to find himself in that position again. Once Lord Nolan was gone King Rumpelstiltskin immediately went to planning on what he should do.

How could he persuade her to come back to court. He could always follow her and drag her back himself. No that wouldn't be very nice of him he was trying to win her affection not scare her away. Perhaps he could kill her father the man was useless fool anyways. No that would be to cruel even for him to win a young lady. There had to be something out there that didn't involve infliction pain upon her or those she cared about.

Then the most wonderful idea came to his mind on how he might win her heart. Persuasion and Seduction. Those two would have to work. He could persuade her by sending her gifts of jewels or land which ever she may like then he could right letters in hoping she might be seduced by his clever words. That would have to be the best choice to make for a man such as himself.

Deciding that wasting time was not a good option King Rumpelstiltskin started working on the letter he would send to her. Then he would have the royal jewelry come and see what jewelry he could get to persuade her. Then he would have a messenger deliver them to the Lady Belle. If all worked out well the Lady Belle Lacey would return and fall into his eager arms and quite possibly his bed and become his official mistress.

It was plan that would have to work right?

_Early Afternoon_

Lady Emma Nolan quickly dressed into her riding clothes. She was getting ready to accompany Prince Baelfire on a ride to go see Robin Hood and join the man and his merrymen for dinner. She left a note for for her parents explaining that she was going horseback riding with Prince Baelfire. She left out the part about dining with Robin Hood. No need for her parents to know about that. Once she thought everything was in order she raced out of the castle and headed towards the stables.

Once she was there she saw Prince Baelfire waiting with two horses that were saddled and ready to be ridden. He smiled when he saw her.

"Ah Lady Nolan I trust you left the apples behind?" He asked teasingly.

Lady Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Yes I did. Shall we go now." She asked as she mounted her horse.

"Yes my Lady." He said and mounted his horse two. Once on they both raced out the gates and into the countryside. Once there they slowed down and started talking.

"So how was your trip." Lady Emma asked.

"Quite usual. It was more going from town to town making sure the people were in order." Baelfire explained.

"What did your father want to talk to you about?" She asked.

"It was mostly the alliance. He wants me to marry the Queen of England." Prince Baelfire told her. He wasn't really excited about the whole thing.

"Oh that should be good right?" Lady Emma asked.

"Yes but not really. My father strictly wants the alliance to build power. I'm not at all wanting to marry the woman." Prince Baelfire explained.

"Oh well at least it won't be for a while yet." Lady Emma told him postiviely.

The ride went on for about another hour before they reached the forest where Robin Hood and his gang with hiding out. Once they were there they were greeted by the thief himself.

"Baelfire and Emma. How wonderful to see you again. I hope you are well?" He asked as he helped Lady Emma off of her horse.

"I am well thank you for the invitation for dinner." Lady Emma told him.

"The pleasure is all mine milady. Marian, Baelfire and Emma are here." Robin Hood called towards the tall white tent.

A little while a young woman with dark hair emerged from the tent carrying a small three year old boy with with arms wrapped around his neck. She smiled as she approached Prince Baelfire and Lady Emma.

"Baelfire it is wonderful to see you again. Lady Emma is a honor to meet you I have heard great things about you. Roland say hello to Emma." Marian told the little boy.

"Hi." The little boy said shyly.

"Hello Roland. You are an adorable child." Lady Emma told him.

Roland smiled. "I like you, your pretty." he told her and adults were in awe with what he had said.

A few minutes later the adults moved into the tent and started their meal. The whole meal was spent of Robin sharing his magnificent tales of all of his adventures which Emma enjoyed greatly. After they were finished both Robin and Prince Baelfire left to go for a walk and Emma and Marian were left to clean up.

"You know you and Baelfire would be perfect together." Marian told her as she and Emma cleaned the dishes in a small

"Baelfire and I are just friends. There's nothing between us," Lady Emma told her.

"I've seem the way he looks at you and you at him. It's same way Robin looks at me." Marian explained.

"Even if I did like him there is no way we could be together. He betrothed to the Queen of England." Emma explained.

"You never know things change." Marian told her.

While the ladies continued with the dishes both Robin Hood and Prince Baelfire were off walking and having their own conversation.

"My father wants me to marry the Queen of England." Prince Baelfire told Robin as they walked side by side through the forest.

"I suppose your not to happy about it. I've heard stories about her she's quite the cruel woman." Robin replied.

"It's not that it just I always hoped I would marry for love. I always promised myself I would have a happier marriage than my parents did

"I take it you would marry Emma if given the chance?" Robin aksed.

"Emma no. I see her only as a friend." Baelfire told him.

"You may think that but I've seen the way you two look at each other. It's the same way Marian and I look at each other.." Robin explained.

Prince Baelfire thought for a moment. Maybe he did like Lady Emma. They did have a lot of things in common. However, how would they be able to be together. He was betrothed to Queen of England and his father wouldn't let him break off that alliance. Maybe there could be a way for them to be together. Maybe the alliance could happen but it would involve Regina marrying someone else. But who could she marry? That was something Baelfire was going to have to figure out on his own.

**Dun Dun Dun! Who will Baelfire find to marry Regina? I guess we will have to wait and see. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Welcome to another day of this beautiful story my loves. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 14

_Regina saw the scenery go past her quickly as she was dragged across the castle Courtyard by the Guards. She tried to push them away with her hands but couldn't when she realized her hands were shackled together. _

"_I demand you to let me go. I am the Queen." Regina demanded _

_The guards said nothing and continued to drag her through the Courtyard. Regina continued to plead with them but still they said nothing and ignored her pleas. She was soon out of the Courtyard where she was brought to the throne room. _

"_Your Majesty we have brought you the traitor." One of the guards said._

_Regina looked up when she heard those words. The moment she did she saw Zelena stand up from her throne and walk towards them. _

"_Well well darling sister. I told you not to continue rebelling against me and look where it has seem to come to." Zelena cackled. _

"_Rebelling against you, what are you talking about I am the Queen not you the pretending witch you are." Regina spat out. _

_Zelena laughed. "Pretender me. What are you talking about? Daniel my love isn't it true that I am the Queen?" she asked. _

_A young dark haired man soon came down to stand at the side of Zelena. Regina's eyes widened in shock when she saw that it was her old love Daniel. _

"_Of course you are my love. You are the most beautiful Queen in all the world." Daniel told and then he moved to kiss her on the lips. _

_Regina felt her heart breaking at the scene before her. Her sister was Queen and her lover was in love with someone else. Certainly there must be someone who would believe she was the Queen. Her mother would know how to solve this._

"_Mother where are you. Certainly you must believe that I am the Queen and not this mistake." Regina called out._

"_Oh child you were never a queen. You were just some mistake I made a long time ago. Who could ever see you as a Queen." Cora said as she came out and stood on the other side of Zelena. What the hell was going on here._

"_As you know sister there can only be one Queen and that Queen is me. Guards off with her head!" Zelena yelled out. _

_Regina's eyes widened when she saw one of the guards release his sword. She was pushed to a kneeling position on the ground she heard the cackling laughter of the people around her. The guard then lifted his sword and swung it down..._

Queen Regina pushed herself into a upright position in her bed gasping for air. It was the second time she had experienced that nightmare since killing Zelena. She knew that none of the events of this dream could ever happen because Zelena was dead, Daniel was dead much to Regina's dismay, and well her mother she was still much alive.

Deciding that dwelling over this dream wasn't going to help her through the next day Queen Regina laid back on the bed again closing her eyes. Praying that she could have a few more hours of sleep without anymore plaguing nightmares.

_August 5, 1525_

_Queen Regina's Castle_

Several hours later Queen Regina tried to listen during the Counsel meeting that was being held to discuss the tensions growing between England and France. However, the exhaustion she felt was keeping her from listening carefully. For the past several nights she had awoken up gasping for air as she had been plagued with nightmares where she heard the woman's excessive cackling right before the sword sliced off her head. These nightmares were getting out of hand. How would she be able to manage a country on so little hours of sleep. She was so out of it she didn't even here Count Sidney Glass asking her a question.

"My lady how should we handle this situation?" Count Sidney Glass asked.

"What situation?" Queen Regina had asked. She really needed the sleep she was losing it and her advisers knew it too.

"King Midas wants control of Calais which was been in England's control ever since your father rose to power. It is one of our best trading ports in the land losing it would be very hard on your trading." Count Glass explained.

"Give it to him. I can always win it back in time." Queen Regina explained. It was a foolish choice but at the moment she could have cared less about it.

"My Lady you are making a foolish mistake." Count Glass explained.

"I am the Queen I may choose whatever decision I can make. Do not tell me otherwise on what to do. This meeting is now dismissed." Queen Regina lashed out to all the noblemen in the room

"Very well my Queen. A letter arrived a short time ago. I believe it is good news from Scotland." Count Glass said as handed the letter.

Queen Regina only glared at him as she took the letter from his hand. She then stalked off to her bedchamber where she could read it privately. She was surprised to see that it was the King's son who was writing to her this time.

_Queen Regina of England_

_I am delighted to share the news that my father appears to be hopeful with our betrothal. I hope you are in the best of health. I would like to personally invite you to Scotland at the beginning of October. I hope you have safe voyage and I look forward to meeting you._

_Prince Baelfire of Scotland_

Queen Regina smiled as she read the letter. It was now official if everything worked it way in time she would have her alliance with Scotland. This would also mean she could Calais back from the French in a good enough of time and then in the years to come after King Rumpelstiltskin passed on she would be not only the Queen of England but also the Queen of Scotland.

"MOTHER." Queen Regina called.

A short time later Dowager Queen Cora entered her daughters bedchamber. "What is it? This better be good and I recently heard about what you did with Calais." Dowager Cora chided

"Oh mother don't worry about that we will get that back in time. I have wonderful news though the crown Prince of Scotland has invited to come to Scotland in the beginning of October to celebrate our betrothal." Queen Regina explained.

"Oh how wonderful at least you managed to to something right this time. We must start preparing. You will need new dresses for this journey" Dowager Cora explained as she made a mental list of all that would need to be done.

Queen Regina smiled at the fact that she was able to make her mother happy for once. If everything worked out even better her mother would be the nicest woman in the realm.

_The same day_

_The Scottish Countryside_

_The Lacey Manor_

The past four days had been wonderful for Lady Belle Lacey. She knew she had made the right the decision to come and take a break from court. She had gotten acquainted with many of the servants her worked at her fathers estate. Really nice people_. _Here she did not have to worry about the King making advances towards her. She had taken joy in going to the nearby village with Mistress Green and helping people understand the new reforms in religion. It had taken her mind off of worrying about what was going on at court and her father while she was gone.

"Ah my lady I'm heading into the village in a little while. Would you like to join me?" Mistress Green asked her mistress who was sitting in a chair in the sitting room of the family manor with a book opened in her lap.

"Ah my lady I'm heading into the village in a little while. Would you like to join me?" Mistress Green asked her mistress who was sitting in a chair in the sitting room of the family manor with a book opened in here lap.

"I see. I do hope you get your letter letter today." Mistress Green told her with a smile.

"As do I." Lady Belle replied as she continued to read her book.

As Mistress Green was looking into the looking glass to make sure her hat was securely sitting in place on the top of her head she heard a what she thought was the sound of horse hoof's outside on the grounds of the manor. Leaving from the mirror she went over to the window and saw someone dismounting a horse.

"My Lady there's someone outside I think it may be that letter you were waiting for." Mistress Green said as she watched from the window.

Lady Belle put down her book and walked over to where Mistress Green was standing to see what was going on for herself.

"Well that is strange usually if father had sent a letter the messenger wouldn't be dressed so fancy." Lady Belle said

"Then who is it then?" Mistress Green asked.

"He's wearing the King's livery. That can only mean one thing the King has sent a message about father. I've only been gone for four days and already father has managed to anger the King." Lady Belle was panicking she hoped that her father was at least alright but still how could he be so foolish.

"Please calm down be my lady I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Mistress Green soothed as she put a calming hand on the woman's shoulder. Soon a knock was heard on the sitting room door. Mistress Green went from the window to open the door to reveal the messenger the King sent.

"Is the Lady Belle Lacey here? The messenger asked.

"Yes I am. What news do you bring for me?" Lady Belle asked nervously.

"My Lady the King has asked to give you this letter and this small box as a gift of his affection." The messenger explained as he handed the wooden box and the letter to Lady Belle

Lady Belle reluctantly took the letter and the box. She opened the box which revealed a amount a extravagant jewels. Which included necklaces of rubies, sapphires, emeralds and rings of the same jewels. Lady Belle was bewildered at the fact that the King was trying to buy her affection. Closing the box she handed the jewelry box and the unopened letter back to the messenger.

"Kind sir please return these to King and tell him that I am virtuous women of good honor, I have no greater riches than my honor which I would not cause injury to even if my life depended on it. If the King wishes to bestow a gift please have it be more practical for a woman of my honor. " Lady Belle spoke these powerful words. She would not let the King persuade her with such meaningless gifts or bully her with threats.

The messenger nodded. "Very well my Lady. Good day." he tipped his hat and walked out of the room. Once he was gone both Lady Belle and Mistress Green watched as he took off on his horse to the deliver the gifts back to the King that Lady Belle had rejected.

"Oh my Lady what is going on?" Mistress Green asked worriedly

"The King has decided to turn his attention towards me. If he wants to send me gifts he should prepare for me to have them sent back as quickly as they come. I am not some immoral girl whose love can be bought I am woman of good virtue who will not surrender to the will of the King just because he thinks he can win me over with a couple of gifts." Lady Belle explained. She knew that something like this would happen but she was prepared to ignore any affection the King may send towards her.

"Do be careful my Lady." Mistress Green told her.

_I will, _Lady Belle thought. This was only the beginning but she was prepared to fight back with whatever was thrown at her.

_Late Morning_

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_The Nolan Chambers_

It was late morning by the time Mistress Astrid came in to wake up Lady Emma Nolan and dress her for the day. She had returned late last night after spending time with Prince Baelfire and Marian and Robin Hood in the forest. Her parents were already asleep when she returned so she went straight to bed. Once she was dressed for the day she left her bedchamber and went into the front room where she saw her mother sitting in a chair waiting for her.

"Good morning mother." Lady Emma told her with a smile.

"Aye Emma I see that you have returned from your little trip from yesterday." Lady Mary Margaret said directly staring at her daughter.

"I am sorry for staying out late but we lost track of time and at least we made it back safely." Lady Emma defended.

"I know you made it back safely. However, the fact that two unmarried individuals spent all that time alone yesterday is very taboo." Lady Mary Margaret explained.

"Taboo what are talking about mother. Prince Baelfire and I are just friends. There is nothing between us." Lady Emma told her. That was the truth.

"I understand that sweetheart but you are aware that his highness is in engaged is to be married to Queen of England in a short time. I just don't want you to get your heartbroken." Lady Mary Margaret explained. She loved her daughter dearly she was just trying to be understanding for her.

"Mother I know you love me dearly but you have to understand that I can take care of myself. I only see his highness as a friend and nothing more. I accepted a long time ago that we can be nothing more thank friends and I am alright with that so please just let me be." Lady Emma told her.

After saying that she went back to her bedchamber not bothering to stay and listen to what else her mother had to say to her,

_Late Afternoon_

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_King Rumpelstiltskin's private chambers_

King Rumpelstiltskin stood by his window as he eagerly awaited the return of the messenger he had sent earlier this morning to Lady Belle Lacey. He had sent a letter expressing his affection for her and he also sent jewelry box filled with extraordinary jewels in case she was not persuaded by the letter. Surely it was a plan that had to work after all what kind of woman couldn't be won over by expensive jewels.

Then a knock on his door disturbed him from his thoughts.

"Come in." he said.

The messenger soon entered the room with a solemn look on his face,

"Did the Lady Belle Lacey enjoy her gift." King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Lady Belle Lacey sent me back with both the jewelry and the letter unopened. She told me to tell you that she is a honorable woman who would not sacrifice her honor for the expense of extravagant gifts and words." The messenger explained.

King Rumpelstiltskin was in absolute shock. She had rejected his letter and the jewels had had sent to her in hoping that it would win her over. How could she do that? He was the King of Scotland no one ever rejected his gifts. He had hoped by sending these gifts she would come straight back to court and into his arms. How could this fail.

"Ah very well you are dismissed." King Rumpelstiltskin told the messenger.

The messenger quickly bowed and went through the door. He was surprised that the King had not yelled at him.

After the messenger left King Rumpelstiltskin paced around the room. How could this fail he thought again. What could he do different this next time around? It had to be something that could easily done and quick. Then a wonderful thought came to his head.

He would go visit her at her country home. Perhaps then she would have a change of heart and leap into his arms there. He would just need to find a time he was not busy. A couple of days from now would be fine for him. He would just leave Baelfire in charge of his affairs of state. After all the boy would be king someday so it was time for him to pick up a little bit of responsibility. Courtship was on his mind now and those things usually took time to follow through.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys and welcome back. This chapter is strictly Rumbelle. I hope your not too disappointed. Lol! But really I hope you enjoy it. Oh and another thing I made a slight error in the month last chapter it was suppose to say July not August. Just remember it's still July. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 15

_Lacey Manor_

_July 12, 1525_

_Morning_

Nearly a week had passed since King Rumpelstiltskin had sent the letter and the box of jewels which Lady Belle Lacey had luckily chosen to reject and had sent back to the King. Since that incident Lady Belle hadn't received anything else from the King which was a relief to her. She assumed that he must have given up. If that was the case Lady Belle hoped he would leave her alone. However that same morning a strange surprise would occur. It all started while Mistress Green was helping Lady Belle dress for the day.

"So what are you planning to do today milady?" Mistress Green asked as she laced up Lady Belle's corset.

"I think I shall remain here today. Perhaps I shall read a book or write a letter to my father. I did finally hear from him yesterday?" Lady Belle told her.

"Oh how wonderful, what did he say?" Mistress Green asked with excitement.

"He didn't really say much only asked how I was doing. He did say things at Court were running normally. Luckily he is staying out of trouble." Lady Belle explained. She was glad she didn't have to worry about here father that much.

While the two ladies were in deep discussion there was a a lot of noise coming from outside. It sounded as though there was someone coming to visit since the sound of horses could be heard. A short while later there was the loud sound of servants feet running through the Manor. Was the manor expecting a important guest that the Lady Belle did not know about.

"What's going on down there?" Lady Belle asked. She thought it was peculiar that the servants were making so much noise

"I don't know my lady. Were you expecting any guests today?" Mistress Green asked,

"Not that I was aware of. Unless father decided to come stay for awhile." Lady Belle said back. Maybe it was her father or so she hoped.

The two ladies decided they would see to what the commotion was about after they were done. While Mistress Green was brushing Lady Belle's hair the head servant Glinda South rushed into the bedchamber out of breath.

"Mistress South what is it What is going on downstairs?" Lady Belle asked. She was concerned as to why servants were making so much noise.

"My Lady the King is downstairs is the sitting room he demands to see you right away." Mistress South explained.

Lady Belle's eyes widened at what her servant had said to her. The King of Scotland was here in Lacey Manor at this moment. Why was he here? Did have something to do with her rejecting the gift he had sent to her. She could always refuse to have a visit with him.

"Mistress South please tell the King that I have not intention of receiving visitors today." Lady Belle told her. She had no intention of of socializing with a man who had but threats coming straight from his tongue.

"Madame that is not a option he said if you refused he would come up here himself and drag you out of the room himself." Mistress South explained with a look of fear in her eyes. It was obvious that the King must have made several threats since arriving.

"Very well. If the King wishes to see me I will go then. Come along Mistress Green." Lady Belle called as they left the bedchamber.

They walked down the stairs and into the hallway to to where the sitting room was located. When they entered they were greeted by the sight of servants on their knees bowing to the King. King Rumpelstiltskin stood by the fireplace with his hands behind his back surrounded by several guards who had accompanied him on this visit.

"Your Majesty, Welcome to my humble home " Lady Belle said as she sunk into a low curtsy. She kept her eyes on the King the whole time

"Lady Lacey please rise and come forward dearie." King Rumpelstiltskin beckoned.

Lady Belle only nodded a rose to here full height. She walked towards the King with her head held high not allowing this silly man to intimidate her.

"Your Majesty I trust that you are well today." Lady Belle said pleasantly.

"Indeed I am Lady Lacey. Before I forget I brought you a gift." He said as he bowed bringing out his right hand which had a single red rose.

Lady Belle took the red rose with a small smile. She was surprised that the King had decided to give her such a simple gift. She handed it to one of the servants asking to put it is vase with water.

"Thank you your majesty." Lady Belle told him

"Your welcome my Lady. Is there somewhere we can go to talk privately?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked as he eyed all the people people who were still in the room.

Lady Belle grimaced at his comment. There was no way she wanted to be left alone with the man. "We shall walk and talk in the garden as long as Mistress Green walks far behind us." She explained.

"Very well come then." King Rumpelstiltskin said. He was annoyed that the dopey looking woman in the green dress would be accompanying them but as long as he could speak to Lady Belle he would settle for anything.

"Mistress South see to it that the King's men are well taken care of. Give them food and drink and I'm sure they will be grateful for the hospitality of my household." Lady Belle explained to her head servant.

A short while later King Rumpelstiltskin and Lady Belle walked out of the manor accompanied by Mistress Green who was following behind, far enough not to hear their conversation but close enough to see their action.

"Lady Lacey I was quite disappointed when I received word that you had rejected my gift. Many women would have gladly taken it without a second thought." King Rumpelstiltskin explained as he and Lady Belle walked side by side.

"Your majesty I am not like other women. I not like those who can be easily persuaded by such extravagant gifts. I am a woman of good virtue who has no attention of giving it up just because a man gives me attention." Lady Belle explained to him as she stared straight ahead as they walked around the garden.

"You seem to forget that I am the King of Scotland. Many girls of your age would be joyful to receive attention from such a man as myself. I could make you the most powerful woman of the court I could make your father Lord Chamberlain of my household . Think of all the men who would want to have a woman with such great power:" King Rumpelstiltskin told her as they had stopped and he was suddenly standing close to her. Lady Belle could feel his warm breath on her face.

Lady Belle who had noticed he was standing awfully close took a few steps back and then said. "My Lord I am flattered but I am woman who is not easily persuaded by power. You may think you can persuade me but you cannot, I have no intention of surrendering my virtue to you. Nothing you can do can change that my mind is made up nice and clear. You are just wasting time by trying to woo me." She explained.

King Rumpelstiltskin was quite taken back by his words. No woman he had ever met except for maybe Milah had spoken to him like that. However, to him it was quite feisty and that was what he liked in a woman.

"Milady I can make you feel such wonderful things. Come back to Court and I can show you." King Rumpelstiltskin whispered closely in her ear. Then without warning he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. His hands were firmly on her waist and slowly moving their way up.

Lady Belle's eyes had widened with what the King had done. After what had seemed a lifetime which was only a minute Lady Belle broke out of his arms and slapped him across the cheek.

"You sir are no gentleman. If you expect me to leap into your arms and ask you to let you have me then you are quite wrong." Lady Belle spat out. She was in shock that the King would even do such a thing\

"Believe me dearie. In time you will be practically throwing yourself at me begging for my touch to fill you." King Rumpelstiltskin whispered seductively into her ear.

"I think not. Good day your majesty." Lady Belle said as she walked away without another word and straight into the manor without another word.

King Rumpelstiltskin only grinned as she walked away flustered at what he had done. He then gathered his guards and mounted his horse and rode straight off back to the palace.

Lady Belle had run straight up to her room in a huff. She stood by her window as she watched the King leave the property. She was in shock by what the King had done.

Mistress Green entered the room worriedly at what she had seen happen in the garden with her mistress and the King. "Are you alright milady?" she asked in a concern tone.

Lady Belle turned away from the window. "Oh yes I am I am just in shock that is all." she explained. She felt somewhat odd though. That kiss had aroused feelings in her that she had never felt before.

"I'm sure you are. It was absolutely awful by what the King did. That man should be ashamed of himself." Mistress Green chided.

Lady Belle only nodded at her words. She knew that sooner and or later she would have to return to Court to be with her father just so she could be near him for her own safety. He would be her protection from the King. Her father wouldn't let anything happen to her as long as he was around.

"Mistress Green start packing my trunks. I need to be back with my father as soon as possible." Lady Belle told her maid.

"Are you sure my Lady. What if the King tries to advance further on you?" Mistress Green asked worriedly. She was shocked that her mistress would even suggest such a thing after what had happened only moments ago.

"He won't advance on me as long as I have the protection of my father. I should be safe as long as he is around." Lady Belle explained.

"Milady I will make arrangements to start packing and leave in a couple of days." Mistress Green told her.

"Thank you Mistress Green." Lady Belle told her maid.

Once Mistress Green had left the room. Lady Belle sat down at her writing desk and got out ink, a quill and parchment paper. She then started writing a letter to her father.

_Dearest Papa_

_I miss you so much. Thank you for your last letter. I made me feel so relieved knowing that you are well._

_I have some good news papa. I have decided to return court. I am returning because I miss your presence and I feel so much safer having you around. I know you miss me greatly so I hope you will be relieved to have me back. I will see you soon._

_All my love_

_Belle._

Lady Belle looked over the letter once more. She decided it would work and had it sealed. Soon she would be back with her father and she would be safe. Right?

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_Late Afternoon_

King Rumpelstiltskin and his men soon returned to his castle. Once they were there King Rumpelstiltskin dismissed them and went straight to his chambers. It was time to start planning again. With his visit to the manor he had mostly flustered Lady Belle not wooed her. His only other option was persuading her father. He hadn't wanted the bumbling idiot to know what he was doing but since everything else had not worked it was his only other option.

"Tell Lord Maurice Lacey to come to my chambers immediately." King Rumpelstiltskin told the guard outside his chambers.

The Guard nodded and soon left. While waiting King Rumpelstiltskin prepared himself on what he was going to say to the man. It was mostly words going to influence a rise in power and such other sorts. A moment or so later Lord Maurice Lacey appeared in the doorway of King Rumpelstiltskin's chambers.

"You sent for me your majesty?" the lord asked.

"Ah yes Lord Lacey. Come in and sit. Can I interest you in some wine?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked as the two men sat down by the fire.

"Oh yes my Lord I would appreciate it." Lord Maurice told him.

Once the men were settled and had their goblets of wine at hand. King Rumpelstiltskin went straight to the business to persuading the idiot man.

"As your are aware Lord Lacey your social standing in the Court isn't very high since you have arrived here from France is that correct?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Yes my Lord." Lord Maurice replied softly.

"But never fear. I am here to help you Lord Lacey. However, with this helping I will require a high price to be paid in this deal." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"I am willing to pay the price now what is in for me?" Lord Maurice asked.

"I will make you the Lord Chamberlain of my household. This title will bring you a lot of respect in the court. You will never have to worry about your horrid past in France again." King Rumpelstiltskin told him.

"And the price what is that?" Lord Maurice.

"The price is your daughter. You allow me to take her as my mistress. You don't have to worry about her as she will be well taken care of. She will everything she can desire. I will be kind to her and see that she is provided for even after you are gone." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

Lord Maurice thought about this for a moment. Could he really sacrafice his daughter's virtue just so he could be more respected in the Court. Well his majesty did say she would be well provided for. Maybe if she played her cards right she could end up being the Queen of Scotland one day as well but that would take time. After a great deal of silence between the two men Lord Maurice finally came to his answer.

"Your majesty I have made my final decision. I accept your deal." Lord Maurice told him boldly.

King Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hands in delight. "Wonderful dearie. Excellent choice." he told him.

"Should I write to my daughter to return to Court immediately?" Lord Maurice asked.

"No that is not necessary. I am sure she is already planning to come back soon. You may go Lord Lacey and congrats on your new post." King Rumpelstiltskin told him.

Lord Maurice nodded and then left his chambers Once he was gone King Rumpelstiltskin grinned in delight at what he had done. Everything was playing out right. Now he would just have to wait for Lady Belle to return.

**Before any of you get angry at me just here me out. Even though Belle is going to be Rumple's mistress she is not going to give up her virtue without a fight. I already have planned in future chapters on how she is going to prevent that from happening and Mistress Green is going to help. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Good afternoon my beautiful readers I hope you are all well. If you by any chance missed the last chapter I would suggest going back and reading it before reading this one otherwise you might end up a tad bit lost. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 16

_August 15, 1525_

_Near King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_Late at night_

Lady Belle Lacey tried to keep herself from falling a sleep as the carriage moved through the countryside to King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle. Tonight she would be back within the safety of her father. The could have been back several hours before but they had been delayed for several hours due to carriage complications. She looked forward to being with her father again and hoped the King would turn his attentions elsewhere.

"I look forward to seeing father tonight. I have missed him dearly." Lady Belle said to Mistress Tinkerbell Green who was sitting across from her. The poor woman looked like she was going to fall asleep.

"I'm sure he has missed you too my dear. However, I will miss the quietness of the countryside." Mistress Green said softly.

Sure Mistress Green was happy to be back at Court but she was also worried for her Mistress over what had happened several days ago with the King. Lady Belle did assure her that everything would be alright and that she would be careful but still Mistress Green couldn't help but worry about her.

About an hour or so later the carriage finally reached the dark Castle Courtyard which had torches lit all along the walls. Lady Belle reveled at the fact of being back at Court. They were then greeted by Lord Maurice Lacey who eagerly hugged his daughter when she stepped out of the carriage.

"Ah Belle my sweet daughter it is so wonderful to have you back here." Lord Maurice said as he put his arm around his daughter as they walked into the Palace. Mistress Green and the footmen carrying their belongings up to their chambers.

"It is wonderful to be back father. How were things while I was away." Lady Belle asked.

"They were quite well my dear. You won't believe it but a couple of days ago the King appointed me to be the Lord Chamberlain of his household." Lord Maurice revealed with such a great proudness in his voice.

Lady Belle's eyes widened at what he said. When King Rumpelstiltskin had visited days before he had said something about that in trying to win her affection. However, she would not let this bother her. "That is wonderful news father I am so happy for you." She said with a fake smile on her face.

"There is something else that I need to talk to you about as well my dear." Lord Maurice told her as they walked through the corridors. From the sound of his voice he sounded awfully upset about it.

"What is it father. Is something wrong? Are you ill?" Lady Belle asked. She was worried at how her father acting he should be happy that she was back not full of melancholy.

"No my dear I'm not ill. Can you talk about this when we get back to our chambers. I don't want to be overheard by any eavesdroppers lurking around in the corridors." Lord Maurice explained.

Lady Belle silently nodded at his words deciding not to press him any further while they were walking through the corridors. At least he wasn't ill but what was troubling him. He should be relieved that she was back and grateful that the King had given him a good post in his court. So what was going on. Once they reached their chambers Maurice let both her and Mistress Green in and then shut the door to the front room.

"Mistress Green could you take my daughters belongings to her bedchamber and unpack them there while I speak to my daughter privately." Lord Maurice told her.

"Whatever you can say to me you say to Mistress Green she stays. Now tell me what is going on father?" Lady Belle demanded.

Lord Maurice sighed before her began. "Now as you remember me telling you earlier the King gave me the position of Lord Chamberlain."

"Yes I do recall you saying that now go on." Lady Belle pressed.

"A couple of days ago the King asked me to see him and I did. He explained that he noticed that I wasn't a very popular noble in the court since everyone knew what had happened when we lived in France. He said that he could give me a title to make me a well liked man in the Court." King Maurice explained.

"And he made you Lord Chamberlain now go on father. What else is there?" Lady Belle asked.

"He told me that giving me this title would require a price that would have to be paid in order for this title to happen and how I couldn't go back on it." He told her.

"And did he tell you the price before you agreed to it?" She asked.

"Yes he did my dear." Lord Maurice said softly.

"Well what price did he want. Did you promise him land, jewels, or money? What did he name as his price? Tell me father." Lady Belle demanded.

"He named you as his price. He demands that you become his Mistress." Lord Maurice told her.

Lady Belle's bright blue eyes opened wide in shock. Her father sold her away to be the King's whore just so he could have a good post in the court. What the hell was that man thinking.

"Father how could you do such a thing. How could you sell me to the King like I am some common whore. What were you thinking!" Lady Belle shouted.

"Sweetheart calm down. This is nothing to be upset about." Lord Maurice tried to calm her.

"Upset I have a right to be upset. You are aware that his majesty is monster. You've heard stories about what happened to the last Queen. Do you want me to end up having the same fate?" Lady Belle asked. Tears were rushing down her face.

"My lovely Belle please do not cry. You will not meet the same fate as the late Queen. His majesty promised that he would take good care of you. He would see that you were well provided for." Lord Maurice explained hoping this would calm her down.

"Well provided for well isn't that wonderful. You don't understand I would be giving myself to a man who wasn't my husband." Lady Belle pleaded. He hoped he would understand that she wasn't doing to surrender her virtue.

"My darling Belle just think there could be a chance that he could make you his Queen. Just think you could be the Queen of Scotland someday." Msurice told her. Trying to convince her to think big of the situation.

"So this is just part of your big scheme to whore me out just so I can make you rise to power. I won't do it and you can't make me." Lady Belle told him and she started to turn around to storm off to her bedchamber but Maurice grabbed her and slammed her up against the stone wall.

"You are going to do this whether you want to or not. Do you wanna spend the rest of your days locked in tower or worse have your life cut short. Now tell me are you going to do this?" Maurice asked looking her directly in the eye.

"Yes father. When does he want me to go to him?" Lady Belle asked as she tried to choke back the sobs.

"Tomorrow night. Now my dear it is late and you need to get some sleep. I will see you in the morning." Lord Maurice told her. He then released her and stalked off to his own bedchamber slamming the door behind him.

Once he had released her Lady Belle felt herself crumble to ground overtaken by sobs. Mistress Green quickly ran over to her and helper her up.

"Oh my Lady are you alright? Are you hurt?" Mistress Green asked. She put her arms around Lady Belle to help her walk to her bedchamber.

"Yes I am I have never felt so betrayed in my life." Lady Belle told her as she tried to calm herself down.

Once they were in her bedchamber. Mistress Green started to undress her for the nigh. As she put on Belle's nightgown an idea came to her head.

"You know my Lady you don't have to do this." Mistress Green told her as she fastened in the strings on Belle's nightgown.

"You heard what he said to me Tink. I don't have a choice. I have to go to him." Lady Belle told her softly.

"Yes but there is a way you can go to him and not give up your virtue." Mistress Green told her.

"How?" Lady Belle asked she was curious to where this conversation was going.

"For right now don't worry about it. I will have to start preparing what I need tonight. Now get some sleep and try not to worry until tomorrow." Mistress Green explained as she helped Lady Belle into bed. Once she was asleep she grabbed a candle and left the Lacey chambers making her way into the dark corridor.

_The Nolan Chambers_

_That Same night_

Lady Mary Margaret Nolan awoke from a deep sleep to hear a loud knock coming from the front room door of their chambers. She looked over to Lord David who was soundly sleeping on his back not disturbed by the sudden noise. Deciding that she wasn't going to be the one to answer the door she whispered into his ear.

"David wake up." She whispered

However, Lord David did not wake up. So Lady Mary Margaret decided to shake his shoulder gently. However, he still did not wake up. That ended up leaving Lady Mary Margaret no other choice. She slammed her fist down into his ribs. Lord David Nolan awoke gasping from pain in his rib area. He looked over to his wife who had a smug look on her face.

"Mary Margaret what are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"David there is someone knocking on the door." She told him.

"Yes I can hear that now. What do want me to do about it?" He asked.

"I want you to be the one to get up and answer it." Mary Margaret explained.

"Why should I do it. You were the one who was awake first." Lord David told her.

"Yes but your the man and it is your duty to answer to the door. Now do it." Lady Mary Margaret demanded.

Grumbling Lord David got out of bed and put on his dressing gown and left their bedchamber and went into the front room. Right before he was about to answer the door he he heard another voice.

"Father what is going on?" Lady Emma asked sleepily as she stood in the doorway of her bedchamber.

"Nothing my dear go back to sleep." Lord David told her. Lady Emma sleepily nodded and went back into her room shutting the door behind her. Once she was gone Lord David unlocked the door and opened it. He was surprised when he saw Mistress Tinkerbell Green on the other side.

"My Lord I am sorry to disturb you at this time of night but I really need your help with something." Mistress Green explained.

"Oh Certainly come in and sit." Lord David told her. He motioned towards the two chairs by the fireplace.

"Thank you my Lord." Mistress Green thanked him as she sat down.

"Now Mistress Green what is going on? Is Lady Belle Lacey alright?" Lord David asked.

"She is but are you are that her father was recently given a new position at Court." She asked.

"Yes I have my Lady." Lord David told her. He didn't understand why Lord Lacey had been promoted to Lord Chamberlain. The man did nothing to deserve it.

"However him being rewarded that position came with a price. And that price was his daughter becoming his majesty's mistress." Mistress Green explained with disgust in her voice.

Lord David's eyes widened with what she had said. So there had been a catch to why Lord Lacey had been rewarded that position and that fool accepted it knowing that it gambled away his daughters virginity.

"Now I have a plan on how were going to save my Lady's virtue and your going to listen to me and I am going to give you orders on what to do tomorrow night. " Mistress Green told him as she started explaining the plan.

**Oh cliffhanger I know right awful. Well tune in next time to find out what happens next. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone and welcome back to another chapter. This one really doesn't much much of a plot it is mostly Rumbelle fluff. But don't worry the next chapter will have more of plot and will include more of the characters. And if anyone saw the other mistake with the date in the last chapter it is still July so ignore the August part. I don't know why I keep messing up the date. So bear with me for now. Sit back and relax and enjoy the good show. You know you all love me.**

To Tame A King

Chapter 17

_July 16th, 1525_

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_The Lacey Chambers_

_Nighttime. _

Lady Belle Lacey had been dreading this hour to come all day. Ever since she had woken up earlier in the morning she had prayed that night before had been nothing more than a dream but sadly it had not. She desperately wished her father had not been so foolish to gamble away her virtue just so he could rise in Court. She prayed that this night would end before anything serious would end up happening.

Although Mistress Green told her there was nothing to worry about. She told Belle that she would figure something out. Something that would involve her still going to the King's chambers but he wouldn't get the chance to sleep with her. Belle hoped that whatever Tink's plan was that it would work and nothing serious would happen.

Lady Belle now found herself sitting at her vanity wearing her nightgown while Mistress Green brushed out her hair. Her father was outside in the front room waiting to to take her to the King's chambers. She sighed at the fact that this was still happening.

"Tink what is your plan. How is this going to work?" Lady Belle asked. She wondered what all was going to happen and if everything would play out.

Mistress Green sat down the hairbrush on the vanity and motioned for Lady Belle to turn around so she would be able to explain everything.

"Alright my Lady. First your father is going to come and take you to the King's chambers. While he is gone I will be preparing a goblet of wine for his return. The wine will have a sleeping draught put inside so when your father comes back to drink it he will fall asleep" She explained.

"I understand you'll be putting father to sleep but what about me. What am I suppose to do about the King?" Lady Belle asked impatiently.

"I was getting there my Lady. Once your father has fallen asleep I will slip out of the chambers and go off to find Lord Nolan. I will send him to the King's chambers to distract him. While he is distracting the King you will try to find a goblet of wine somewhere in the room and mix in the sleeping draught with the wine. Once Lord Nolan is gone the King will come back to you. You will give him the wine and he will drink it. Once he does he will fall asleep. I will have Lord Nolan come to me after he is done with the King so I can help you get the King into bed." Mistress Green explained. She placed a small vial that contained the sleeping draught into Lady Belle's hand.

"And this will put him to sleep right? It won't kill him." Lady Belle asked frantically. She knew she shouldn't worry but you never know what could happen.

"It won't kill him. Trust me my dear. I made these all the time when I was at the convent. They never killed anyone. Oh I have something for you my dear." Mistress Green explained as she placed another vial into Belle's hand.

"What is this?" Lady Belle asked.

"I made this one just to be cautious it's a draught that is suppose to prevent you from getting with child. I only made it be on safe side in case our original plan might fail." Mistress Green explained.

Lady Belle undid the little cork lid on the vial and brought it up to her mouth and dumped the contents into her mouth. It tasted vile but it's purpose would be to good use in case something did end up happening.

There was soon a knock on her bedchamber door.

"Who is it?" Lady Belle asked as Mistress Green put on her dress gown to cover up her nightdress. She slipped the vial of sleeping draught into her dressing gown pocket to conceal it.

"It your father my dear." said Lord Maurices' booming voice on the other side.

"Come in." Belle told him.

The door opened and Lord Maurice stepped into his daughters bedchamber.

"My dear are you ready. The King is waiting for you in his chambers." Lord Maurice explained.

"Yes I am." Lady Belle told him. She was ready to get this over with so she could come back and go to sleep without any worries for the rest of the night.

"Excellent then lets make a move on my dear." Lord Maurice told her offered his arm for her to grab on. She gladly accepted it.

"I'll have a goblet of wine ready for you when you return my Lord." Mistress Green told him before they left.

"Thank you Mistress Green." Lord Maurice told her.

Once they were out of their chambers they were in the caslte corridors. Lady Belle felt cold as she was not use to to going out at night wearing such little clothing. She and her father were silent for most of the walk to the King's chambers. However once they reached the King's chambers door Lord Maurice broke the silence that had been between them.

"Now remember daughter do not resist anything he will do. He is a hard man if you resist it will only anger him and make this ordeal more painful for you. Do you understand my deat." Lord Maurice explained looking directly into her eyes.

"Yes papa I understand." Lady Belle told him.

Lord Maurice nodded at her answer. He then knocked firmly on the hard oak door. A few moments later King Rumpelstiltskin opened the door. Lady Belle was surprised to see him in his tight leather breeches and thin white shirt with puffy sleeves.

"My lord I have brought you my daughter." Lord Maurice told him.

"Excellent work Lord Lacey. You may go now. I will see to it that she is returned to your chambers at dawn." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

Lord Maurice nodded and made his way down the corridor leaving Lady Belle alone with King Rumpelstiltskin. He motioned for her to come in. She nodded and stepped inside. King Rumpelstiltskin then shut the door behind him.

"My Lady I am so pleased for you to be here tonight." King Rumpelstiltskin said as he brought a hand to her cheek stroking the soft skin with his hand.

Lady Belle shivered at the touch. "My lord I am grateful that I please you." she told him softly.

King Rumpelstiltskin brought his hands onto her shoulders. "I hope you are well since we have last saw each other?" He asked breathing into her ear.

"Yes I am well. I do apologize for what happened last time I was very overwhelmed and I wasn't thinking properly." Lady Belle explained she remembered the last time they were together in the garden and she had slapped him.

King Rumpelstiltskin silently laughed at the memory. The last time didn't matter now. What mattered now was that this beautiful woman was in his bedchamber with very little clothing on.

"That doesn't matter now dearie. What matters now is that you are mine." He told her.

After that he wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed his lips to hers. Lady Belle found herself melting into his kiss. Like the last time this kiss had sparked something in the deep of her stomach. She mewled in delight when his lips moved down to her neck kissing her with a passionate need. He managed to slip off her dressing gown and draped it over a chair. Lady Belle made a mental note to remember that for later.

Once her dressing gown was off King Rumpelstiltskin released his arms around her and took a step back. Her nightdress was quite thin he noted. He noticed that her nipples were peaking out through the fabric. She had quite the lovely body he thought.

"On the bed now sweetheart." King Rumpelstiltskin commanded.

Lady Belle nodded obediently and walked over to grand bed and sat obediently at the end. King Rumpelstiltskin soon joined her and sat down beside her. Then then gently placed a hand on her cheek and placed another kiss on her lips. He moved his hands to her waist to scoot her up on the bed. Once done so. He placed himself over her and started kissing her passionately on the lips again.

Lady Belle felt the heavy weight of him on her. She prayed that Lord David would come soon and distract him. She felt his hands wander as he kissed her they moved up and down her stomach. She then felt them at the ties of her nightgown slowly undoing the knot. Once her nightgown was untied he released her lips to look at what he had done. He pushed down the nightgown to reveal her creamy white shoulders and her sweet breasts.

King Rumpelstiltskin was in awe of what he had done. He brought his lips down to her shoulders and kissed them gently. As he did this he brought his hands down to her breasts and palmed them in his hands. They fit perfectly in his hands he thought. He then thought he heard a moan from Lady Belle's lips as his hands massaged them gently. He was about to bring his lips down to her nipple when there was a knock at the door it stopped him from going any further on her.

"Wait here dearie." He growled he then removed himself from her and walked away from the bed to the door to reprimand the fool who had interrupted his passion. He swung open to the door to reveal Lord David Nolan on the other side.

"Lord Nolan can't you see this isn't the time to interrupt me right now." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"I understand my Lord but you see I was in the middle of the preparations that you had given to me when you first put me in charge of planning your son's wedding that I got completely stumped on something." Lord Nolan explained.

Lady Belle took this as the perfect opportunity to get off the bed. She tiptoed over to the chair where her dressing gown was and retrieved the vial. She saw that their was a pitcher of wine by the King's bedside. She poured the wine into the goblet and dumped the contents of the sleeping draught into the wine. She then waited patiently by the bed to wait for King Rumpelstiltskin to come back.

Meanwhile King Rumpelstiltskin was getting a headache with Lord David.

"What is it that has gotten you so stumped my lord." King Rumpelstiltskin growled at the younger man.

"Well you see my Lord. I saw that you requested mutton to bed served at the wedding. As you are aware your majesty I deeply concerned for the well being of sheep and do not want them slaughter and to be served at a royal wedding. I would prefer to have chicken served at the wedding." Lord David explained.

King Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widend at the stupidity of this man. He came all the way down here to discuss food served at a wedding several months from now.

"Fine I guess we'll serve chicken then now get out of my sight." King Rumpelstiltskin growled as he slammed the door in Lord Nolans face.

He then walked back over to the bed where Lady Belle was standing patiently by the bed with a goblet in her hand.

"Here my Lord this will make you feel much better." She told him sweetly.

King Rumpelstiltskin gladly took the goblet from her hands and drank thew wine down in a gulp. He definitely needed that after the conversation her had with Lord Nolan.

Lady Belle watched intently as he drank the contents of the wine. After he was done he set the goblet down and he moved to advance on her however the draught had taken it's course and he stumbled over into her arms dead with sleep. Sadly since he was larger than Belle she stumbled to the ground with him.

Belle tried to pick him up but it was no use. He was to heavy for her. She prayed that Mistress Green would come soon. After a couple of minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lady Belle asked.

"It's Tink milady." Said Mistress Green's voice on the other side.

Lady Belle quickly opened the door and Mistress Green quickly entered immediately shutting the door behind her.

"I see it worked." Mistress Green said as she eyed the sleeping King on the floor.

"I know but help me get him into bed." Lady Belle said frantically.

"Okay you grab his arms and I'll grab his legs." Mistress Green told her. She made move to grab his legs but Lady Belle stopped her.

"Don't do that. I don't wanna hurt him. How about this I'll put his right arm over my shoulder and you take the left side of him." Lady Belle explained.

They did that and lifted him up. It was difficult but luckily they were able to get him on the bed without dropping him. Once they did so they glanced around the room and quickly left scurrying down the corridor.

**This was the first time I wrote anything close to sex so don't hate on me. Next up the sweating sickness comes to Scotland. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone welcome back. Before I let you get to the good stuff there are a couple of things I would like to address. First of all I am not going to turn Rumple into a rapist. He will find a way to overcome his lust that will be covered later. Yes I will have the truth come out with what happened to Milah so no need to worry about that. Now that this has been covered enjoy the show. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 18

_July 21, 1525_

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Office_

_Early morning_

It had been nearly five days since that night King Rumpelstiltskin had Lady Belle Lacey in his bedchamber. Five days since he had suddenly fallen asleep before he had done the actual act. What had caused him to fall asleep so suddenly? Was he getting old? No that couldn't be it. Did it tire him to pleasure a virgin when it was her first time that could be it but that wasn't the case.

He assumed that someone had given him a sleeping draught. After all when he returned to Belle after speaking to Lord Nolan she had eagerly put a goblet of wine in his hand. That was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep was leaning in to kiss Lady Belle. He later awoke the next morning alone in his bed and wearing all of his clothes. He could have confronted Lady Belle about the matter but she was better use to him alive.

The next morning after his failed attempt at seducing her. Her father Lord Maurice had approached him and asked if she had satisfied him. King Rumpelstiltskin told him that he was taking things slowly since she was a virgin so he told him nothing had happened and they had just simply slept side by side the whole night. The bumbling idiot had believed his story and asked when he wanted his daughter back in his bed. King Rumpelstiltskin told him that he would let him know as soon as he wanted to again.

As for Lady Belle, King Rumpelstiltskin hadn't spoken to her since that night. He had seen her various times in the Great Hall for meals and from his office window seen her in the garden. He did wonder if she did have any feelings for him or was repulsed by the monster he was. Several times in those past couple of days he wanted to go and talk to her but he couldn't find the courage to do so. Would she ever come willingly to his bed? That was a answer he would possibly never know.

There was a sudden knock at the door of his office that took him from his thoughts. The sound of the knock seemed frantic.

"Come in." King Rumpelstiltskin said. It was obvious that this was a urgent matter that needed to be attended right away.

The door then opened and Lord David Nolan rushed into his office. From the look on his face it seemed that there was something wrong.

"Lord Nolan what is going on?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"My Lord I have just received news that the sweating sickness is in Scotland. A couple of days ago there was word that thousands in Glasgow had caught ill and some had died. Since then the disease has spread to various parts of the country and has left even more dead." Lord David explained. His eyes were wide with fear.

King Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened in shock. The sweating sickness was here in Scotland. It was only a matter of time before the illness reached the Palace and would perish almost everyone. He had to think immediately. What could he do to prevent this from happening. Soon an idea came to his head.

"Lord Nolan alert the gate keeper to close all entrances leading in and out of the palace. No one from the outside may come in and no one is the come out. As long as the entrances are closed no one should be able to infect anyone else. Alert Lord Victor Whale. He is a trained physician. If anyone does come down with the illness have him attend them immediately. Anyone who dies is to be taken and buried immediately and what ever linen they have needs to be burned. Do you understand Lord Nolan?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked as he explained everything.

"Yes my Lord I do. I will now alert the gate keeper of closing all entrances. Lord Victor Whale will be notified as well about his responsibilities." Lord David replied. He soon rushed out of the room to get a move on what he needed to do.

King Rumpelstiltskin sat alone in office wondering what he should do. He needed to keep himself safe from the disease and that meant we would isolate himself from anyone.

_The Nolan Chambers_

_That same morning_

_Lady Emma's bedchamber_

Lady Emma groaned as she felt the sunlight hit her eyes as Mistress Nova Astrid opened the curtains to her bedchamber. It was certainly to early for her to be up already or maybe it wasn't since she had gotten back late again the night before after another ride with Prince Baelfire. With a groan she got out of bed and let Mistress Astrid dress her for the day.

Once Mistress Astrid had finsihed dressing her Lady Emma made her way to leave her bedchamber and have breakfast with her mother. However before she could do so she heard a tapping on her window. She turned and saw that there was a pigeon there tapping against the glass. She rushed over to the window and gently scooped the bird into her hands. She saw that there was another note tied to it's leg. She quickly untied and and sighed in relief when it was another letter from Prince Baelfire. She opened the letter to find out what he needed.

_Lady Emma Nolan_

_You need to come by abandoned cottage by the stables immediately. Come alone. There's something wrong with Marian and Robin and I need your help. Please come as soon as you get this message._

_Prince Baelfire. _

Lady Emma's eyes widened when she read the letter. What on earth was wrong with Marian? Deciding to waste no time thinking about it she quickly fastened her cloak and rushed out of her chambers. She quickly found herself out of the palace and speed walking towards the abandoned cottage that was several feet away from the stables.

She entered and she was greeted by Prince Baelfire who was deeply concerened. She then saw a very ill Marian lying on the bed followed by Robin Hood who was kneeling by her side and clutching her hand.

"What's going on?" Lady Emma asked as she entered.

"Milady it's Marian. At dawn she awoke complaining of a splitting headache and violent shivers. I gave more blankets and goblet of water to soothe her but nothing worked. Hours later she complained of more aches. I brought her here because I was worried she was infect the others. I need your help. Baelfire said that you are skilled in treating such illnesses." Robin Hood explained.

"I am. Marian I need you to tell me what is wrong. Did you have any symptoms the day before?" Lady Emma asked.

Marian tried to speak but all she could do is moan in pain.

"It's alright. I'm just going to check to see if there is anything that might tell me what is wrong." Lady Emma explained. She then brought her hand to Marian's forehead. The moment her hand came in contact with her skin she snatched it back alarmed.

"What is it milady." Robin asked noticing her alarmed expression.

"It's the sweating sickness." Lady Emma aid gravely.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Prince Baelfire asked.

"When I was ten years old I fell ill with it. I was lucky enough to survive. But now we need to move fast. She needs to stay here as we cannot risk her to going back to camp and infecting you men and son. Robin I need you to keep the fire going and Baelfire you need to fetch water from the well. We need to keep her hydrated. If it gets worse and she perishes we need to bury her quickly and burn her clothing and bedding to keep the disease from spreading." Lady Emma explained.

Both men nodded and went on with what they were told to do. Once they did Lady Emma turned her attention back to Marian.

"Don't worry Marian I'm going to help you. Your going to be alright." she told then woman as she stroked her hair.

She hoped she was right but who knows what would happen. Underestimating the sweating sickness was no matter to gamble with.

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_The Lacey Chambers _

_That Same morning._

Lady Belle Lacey had awoken and had Mistress Tinkerbell Green dress her for the day. It had been five days since she had gone to King Rumpelstiltskin's bedchamber and given him the sleeping draught. When her father had asked about what had gone on the night before she had told him they only slept side by side together on the bed and nothing else. Her father had believed it and hadn't pressed her anymore on the matter.

As for King Rumpelstiltskin that was a different matter. Since that night had happened she had taken the liberty of avoiding him She had seen him looking at her longingly whenever she ate in the Great Hall. She wanted to reach out and speak to him but she couldn't find the words on what to say. Did he suspect that she had given him the sleeping draught? What would he do if he found out about what she had done? Lady Belle pushed those thoughts out of her head and tried to think of something else.

"My lady would you like to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Mistress Green asked as she finished putting on Lady Belle's french hood.

"Yes I would. Hopefully Papa will join us too." Lady Belle told her.

Once they were done they stepped out into the front room of their chambers. When they got there they noticed Lord Maurice wasn't there. How odd Lady Belle thought. Usually her father was such a early riser. Perhaps he was still getting dressed. Lady Belle then knocked on his bedchamber door.

"Papa are you awake?" Lady Belle asked but she heard no reply.

"Lord Lacey are you in there?" Mistress Green asked.

When they heard no reply both Mistress Green and Lady Belle became deeply worried. They then decided to enter his bedchamber. When they did they were shocked to find him laying on the bed shaking in violent tremors.

"Papa are you alright." Lady Belle asked alarmed as she rushed to her father's bedside.

"I felt fine last night but awoke feeling hot and achey all over." He explained and then coughed violently.

"Mistress Green I need you to fine Lord Whale. He is a trained physician. He should know what to do. Hurry!" She told her maid frantically.

Mistress Green nodded and quickly went off searching for Lord Whale. Lady Belle continued to stay by his bedside clutching his hand. After what seemed like a lifetime Mistress Green finally returned bringing Lord Victor Whale with her.

"Oh thank god your here Whale. Papa said he's felt like this for several hours." Lady Belle explained.

"Mistress Green explained to me that he felt achy all over and very warm I will confirm these issues to figure out what he has." Lord Whale explained.

He then moved his hand to touch Lord Maurices head to feel how hot he was. However the moment his hand touched his forehead he snatched his hand away in alarm.

"Good god. He has come down with the sweat. The sweat has reached the palace." Lord Whale said alarmingly.

"What are you going to do about Papa?" Lady Belle asked about frantically.

"Milady right now you must make sure your father does not sleep. If he does that the illness will continue on further resulting in a quicker death. Try your best to apply water to his skin. Lady Lacey be careful since you have been in contact with your father there is a chance you get become ill too." Lord Whale explained.

Lady Belle nodded and stepped away from her father.

"Mistress I understand that you were once a nun. I believe you should be safe from it yourself. Since there is a chance the sweat can affect everyone else in the Palace I will be needed everywhere else. I trust you with Lord Maurice. However, if his condition worsens find me at once." Lord Whale explained.

"I will." Mistress Green told him.

"Good. Remember ladies the sweat is a terrible disease. I am certain that thousands in the country have already died." Lord Whale told him. He then left to make his rounds to see if anyone else was infected.

* * *

**Up next more people become ill and death takes it claim.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello Hello again and welcome back to another interesting chapter. I am happy to say that this chapter is the best. But beware there is a lot of angst in this chapter. So be sure to have some tissues or a box on hand because you will need it. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 19

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_July 22, 1525_

_Morning_

It had been nearly a day since everyone had discovered the outbreak of the sweating sickness within the castle walls. Everyone was in panic over this outbreak. Many had shut themselves away in their chambers not allowing anyone to come in contact with them in fear of catching the disease. Many in the country had perished so far. Who knows how much longer this illness would last and how many more lives it would take.

When Lady Emma Nolan awoke she immediately went to her window to see if a pigeon was there waiting for her with a letter. There was not. She had told Prince Baelfire the night before to immediately send word to her if Marian's condition worsened in the night. So to her relief Marian was still alive for right now.

She called for Mistress Astrid to come and dress her for the day but after a moment the maid never came to do so. Deciding not to waste her time and call for her again Lady Emma decided to dress herself for the day. After she dressed for the day she stepped of of her bedchamber and into the front room. Once there she saw her father standing outside him and her's mother's bedchamber he had a worried expression on his face.

"Father what is going on." Lady Emma asked as she rushed on over to him.

Lord David slowly move his attention to his daughter. He had a very grave expression on his face. "It's your mother. Both Mistress Astrid and Lord Whale are in with her right now. They are certain they she has caught the sweat." Lord David explained sadly.

Lady Emma's eyes widened in distress. "Father are you certain. How long has it been since she first became ill?" She asked.

"Last night before your mother and I retired to bed she complained of a headache but she dismissed as something she would most likely sleep off in the night but by dawn I awoke to her thrashing around in bed. That was when I knew something was wrong. I immediately sent for Whale to come." Lord David replied shakily.

Lady Emma nodded and despite her father's protests she barged into her parents bedchamber where she greeted by a frantic Lord Whale and Mistress Astrid both tried to shoo her away.

"My lady mustn't be here your mother is very contagious. It would be fatal if you caught the sweat as well.." Mistress Astrid told her as she tried to get Lady Emma to leave the room.

"Let her stay she has already had the sweat. When she was a little girl." Lady Mary Margaret said from her bedside in a weak voice.

"Oh mother please don't say anything. Save your strength. You need it to get better. " Lady Emma told her taking her mother's warm hand into her own tears were forming in her eyes. .

"My child please do not fret. Sweetheart if I don't make it I want to remember that I love you very much." Lady Mary Margaret told her weakly.

Lady Emma only nodded at her words. She then buried her head into her mother's shoulder trying to muffle her sobs that threatened to leak out.

_The Lacey Chambers_

Ever since Lord Maurice had come down with the sweat yesterday morning Mistress Tinkerbell  
Green took the opportunity to stay by his bedside while Whale was off tending to other who had come down with it. So far his condition remained the same. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to leave him alone for a few moments she left him bedchamber to see Lady Belle. When she entered the front room her eyes widened when she saw Lady Belle kneeling to the ground clutching her hands to her stomach as she struggled to breathe.

"My Lady what is it. What is wrong?" She asked as she helped Lady Belle up and helped her into her bedchamber.

"I don't know one moment I was coming to read and the next I'm keeling over on the floor struggling to breathe." Lady Belle told her. All of a sudden her body was ridden with a sudden hacking.

Mistress Green immediately realized that Lady Belle had caught the same affliction as her father and everyone else had. She stripped Lady Belle out of her gown to her shift and tucked her into bed. She immediately went in search for Whale to come and help.

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Chambers_

_Late Morning/Early Afternoon_

King Rumpelstiltskin paced around his chambers paranoid about what was happening. He had spent most of today and the day before locked alone in his chambers. After finding out that the sweat was in the palace he made certain no one would come near him. He had received letters placed under his door about those who were ill. So far he hadn't received word about his son being ill so that was always a good sign hopefully.

He continued to pace and his mind wandered to the future. Who in the palace would perish? Who would he have to replace as advisers if any of them perished. Those were thoughts that racked his brain. While wandering his eyes drifted to his closed door he saw footsteps under the small crack between the door and the floor. Whoever was there slid a letter and quickly scurried away. Once they were gone King Rumpelstiltskin walked towards the door and picked up the letter breaking the seal and opening it to read what it said.

_King Rumpelstiltskin_

_Yesterday Morning Lord Maurice Lacey was found ill with the dreaded sweat. So far he is still alive but his condition is slowly worsening. Whale is positive that he will not make it. Several hours ago Lady Belle soon came down with the sweat as well. Whale is unsure of her condition however he predicts the same thing as he did with her father._

_Mistress Tinkerbell Green _

King Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened when he read the letter. Lady Belle was ill with the sweat. Worst of all there was a chance she could die. He had to go and see here and say how sorry he was for the horrible way he had treated her ever since they had met. Deciding not to waste a second King Rumpelstiltskin left his chambers and took the route to the Lacey Chambers.

_The Lacey Chambers_

Mistress Green was in Lady Belle's bedchamber dabbing her lady's face with a small washcloth to keep her skin hydrated. She soon heard the door in the front room open and then close. Deciding to find out who it is she got up and went into the front room. Her eyes widened when she saw King Rumpelstiltskin.

"Your majesty you cannot be here. Both Lord and Lady Lacey are very ill." She pleaded with him hoping he would understand.

"Nonsense Mistress I will stay here if I please and you can't tell me otherwise." King Rumpelstiltskin brushed past her and went straight into Lady Belle's bedchamber despite the other woman's protests.

His heart broke with what he saw. The poor creature was lying on her bed paler than usual. Just a couple of days ago she was scheming to drug him with a sleeping potion and now she was deathly ill. Life was a cruel thing sometime.

Mistress Green came into the room and saw his pained expression.

"She's been like that for the past couple of hours. Like I mentioned in my letter Whale has no hope for her or her father." she explained sadly.

"I see. Bring me a chair from the front room for me." King Rumpelstiltskin ordered.

"But your majesty what if you catch sick?" Mistress Green asked worriedly.

"I do not care. Bring me the chair and I will stay and take care of her. You already have your hands full with her father. Now do as I say." King Rumpelstiltskin barked out.

Mistress Green nodded and quickly rushed out of the room. She returned a few minutes later bringing a chair. King Rumpelstiltskin gladly took it from her and set it by Lady Belle's bed and sat down. He took her hand gently and kissed it.

"Your going to be alright milady I won't leave your side." He told her softly.

Mistress Green watched the scene for a while with her own eyes. After a moment she left and went back to tend Lord Maurice.

_The abandoned cottage_

_Late at night_

It was late at night when Lady Emma finally decided to come to the cottage. She had spent the whole day looking after her mother but so far nothing had changed. Both Lord Whale and Mistress Astrid were unsure of what would happen to Lady Mary Margaret but they predicted the worst. As for Marian, Emma did not know because Prince Baelfire had not sent word.

So by nightfall Lady Emma took a lighted candle and made her way to the abandoned cottage by the stables. She told Mistress Astrid to come there in case she had any new kind of news about her mother's condition. Once she got there she gently knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a very tired Prince Baelfire.

"Emma come in." He told her. Lady Emma gladly came in. When she stepped in she saw the same sight as last night Marian still lying on the bed with Robin Hood still by her side clutching her hand.

"How has she been doing?" Lady Emma asked.

"She remains the same. However, I believe there isn't much hope for her because she starts to look weak by the moment. I don't think she'll last any much longer. Is there anyone ill at the palace?" Prince Baelfire asked.

"Lord Maurice Lacey and his daughter Belle are both very ill. Several servants in the castle have died. My mother was discovered ill early this morning." Lady Emma told him sadly.

"I am very sorry Emma." Prince Baelfire told her.

Lady Emma only nodded. Then both she and Prince Baelfire sat in chairs by the fire sitting close hoping some sort of miracle would happen in the night.

_The abandoned cottage_

_Early morning of July 23, 1525_

Several hours after the release of the new day Lady Emma felt herself suddenly shaken awake. When she awoke she was greeted by the concerned face of Prince Baelfire.

"What is it?" Lady Emma asked worriedly

"It's Marian. She's worsening. She trying to fall asleep." Prince Baelfire explained.

Lady Emma quickly got out of her seat and rushed over to the bed where Marian was. She desperately tried to plead with the woman.

"Marian if you fall asleep now this will be fatal you have to listen to me. Don't fall asleep." Lady Emma told her.

"I can't Emma. Please just give me a moment alone with Robin." Marian told her weakly.

Lady Emma only nodded and went back to her seat by the fire. Once there both Marian and Robin Hood were alone together.

"Please Marian you cannot die. Roland needs his mother and I need you too." Robin told her. Tears were forming in his eyes.

Marian looked at him sadly. "Robin tell Roland that I love him dearly and Robin you must not spend the rest of your life mourning for me. You have to promise you'll find someone who loves you and you love back. I want you to be happy."

"Please Marian don't say such things. You have to get better." Robin pleaded.

"I love you." Marian said weakly. She then closed her eyes. A few minutes later Lady Emma checked on her and realized she was gone.

Poor Marian the wife of Robin Hood and mother to little Roland was gone. It was only a matter of time before it claimed another victim.

_The Lacey Chambers_

_Late Morning_

It had been a full day since Lady Belle Lacey had come down with the sweat and two whole days since Lord Maurice had come down with it. Lord Maurice was starting to get worse and Lady Belle her condition remained the same. Lord Whale predicted that there was possibility that Lord Maurice would perish soon and Lady Belle would most likely follow soon after.

King Rumpelstiltskin stayed by Lady Belle's bedside ever since the day before. He never once left despite the fact that Mistress Green told him to go for his own safety. He made certain that she was well taken care of continuously applied a cool wash cloth to her damp face. Lady Belle was delirious for most of the time but she felt that there someone who was showing her kindness.

Later in the afternoon while Mistress Green was tending to the ever ailing Lord Lacey she heard a weak voice call out. She turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Lord Maurice calling out for her.

"My Lord save your strength." She told him as she walked over to the bed.

"Green I fear my time is coming soon. I want you to promise me something." Lord Maurice told her.

"Yes of course what is it?" Mistress Green asked.

"I want you to look after my Belle. Tell her I love her and that I am sorry for all the pain I have put her through in the past several months." He told her weakly.

She nodded and shortly afterward he started convulsing. Mistress Green rushed out of the room to find Whale. Once they returned Whale checked for any sign of life but sadly found none.

"Another one is gone. I'll send some men to take his body away to be buried straight away. In the meantime you need gather all of his bedding and burn it." Whale explained.

Mistress Green nodded and started stripping all of the linen off of the bed. Once done so she gave it to a maid who took it to be burned. Once done so she went to Lady Belle's bedchamber. King Rumpelstiltskin was still sitting by Lady Belle's bedside.

"Lord Maurice is gone." she said sadly.

"Such a pity." King Rumpelstiltskin said not taking his attention away from Belle.

Mistress Green sadly nodded. She moved to stoke the sweat damp out of Lady Belle's face. However, the moment her hand came in contact with her skin she quickly took her hand away with a surprised look on her face.

"What is it my Lady?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked worriedly.

"Her fever has broken. She's going to be alright." Mistress Green told him. A relief coming over the both of them.

_The abandoned cottage_

_Early nightfall_

Since Marian's death early that morning both Lady Emma and Prince Baelfire spent their time cleaning the cottage to rid it of any lingering illness. Robin Hood had left taking Marian's body with him to be buried at once. He informed them that he would have a small mourning service take place once the sweat was over. Once done with the cleaning both Lady Emma and Prince Baelfire sat around the fire talking.

"I can't imagine the pain Robin Hood must be feeling right now." Lady Emma said.

"I feel for him and young Roland. The poor lad has lost his mother at young age. I know what that feels like." Prince Baelfire told her sadly.

"You know I have been lucky to have spent my whole life with both my parents but now I feel like that since this disease has happened it has made me realize everything I have done wrong to them." Lady Emma said.

"How so?" Prince Baelfire asked.

"Ever since coming to Court I have done nothing but give them grief about everything. Maybe this was sign to punish me for all the grief I have put them through." Lady Emma explained.

Prince Baelfire opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Lady Emma was alerted by Mistress Astrid.

"Mistress Astrid what is it. Has something happened to mother?" Lady Emma asked worriedly as she stood up Prince Baelfire stood closely behind her.

"No my dear. Your is mother is going to be fine." Mistress Astrid told her.

Lady Emma breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother was going to be okay. Ecstatic with the news she quickly hugged Prince Baelfire but quickly pulled away when she was aware of her actions. Everything was going to be okay with her family.

_The Lacey Chambers_

_Shortly after midnight_

_July 24, 1525_

Lady Belle slowly opened her eyes and became aware of her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being on the floor and compaining of stomach pains. Had she caught the sweat? How on earth was she alive? She glanced around the room and saw King Rumpelstiltskin sitting in a chair by her bedside asleep. Weakly she pulled a pillow at from behind and softly threw it at him. He awoke immediately.

"My lady your awake." King Rumpelstiltskin said relieved.

"What in god's name are you doing here?" Lady Belle asked angrily.

As if on cue Mistress Green rushed into the room. She was relieved to see Lady Belle awake and well.

"I was just leaving goodbye Lady Lacey." King Rumpelstiltskin said. He then left knowing he was no longer welcome.

"What was he doing here?" Lady Belle asked furiously.

"He worried about you. He's spent nearly the past two days by your bedside. He never left once." Mistress Green explained.

King Rumpelstiltskin had spent the past two days by her bedside. What a shock Lady Belle thought. Why would he do such a thing. Was he hoping that she would recover so she could be back in his bed by time it was possible. What about her father was he alright?

"Where's father is he alright?" Lady Belle asked.

"No he's not. He died yesterday morning my child. He told me that he is very sorry for what he did to you in the past and he loves you very much." Mistress Green told her sadly.

Lady Belle felt the tears coming to her eyes. Her father was gone. She was now alone in the world with no one to keep her safe. What was she going to do now.

8 8 8 88 8 8 88

By the end of July the sweating sickness had come to an end. Many had perished besides Marian and Lord Maurice Lacey. A young stable boy named Peter who was loved by a kitchen maid named Ruby had died, along with Mistress Mulan the concubine of Sir Phillip Morris. So many were dead.

**This was a hard chapter to write and very angsty. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello guys and welcome back. I know you will enjoy this chapter. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 20

_August 1st 1525_

_England_

_Queen Regina's Palace_

It was another day for Queen Regina as she sat in her mother's chambers with her mother attempting to sew. She was anxiously waiting for news from Scotland. The sweat had recently ended and she was wondering what was happening in Scotland.

"You know that pillow isn't going to make itself if you just keep staring at it." Dowager Cora told her as she saw that her daughter had done nothing since they had begun.

"I'm sorry mother but the suspense of waiting for news from Scotland is killing me." She told her mother.

"You have always been so impatient my dear." Dowager Cora chided.

Queen Regina choose to ignore that last comment from her mother. She decided to go back to working on her pillow when Count Sidney Glass came into the room with a letter.

"Here you are your majesty." Count Sidney told her as he handed the letter to her.

"Thank you. You may go now." Queen Regina told him.

Count Sidney Glass nodded and bowed to both ladies before exiting the room. Once he was gone Queen Regina anxiously tore off the seal of the letter. Desperate to hear if it was good news or bad. She hoped for good.

_Queen Regina of England_

_As you are aware the sweat was recently here in Scotland. Both Prince Balefire and I managed to escape catching the illness which is a miracle. However, thousands in Scotland have died including various people who served in my Court. _

_There is one issue I would like to discus with you and that is the wedding. My country needs some time to recover so I have decided to move your visit and wedding to late October. I feel having it at the beginning would be too soon. _

_However, you if you wish to have someone from your country to come and visit before hand let me know. If you do this I will make sure they are treated with great respect. Perhaps I will have a banquet in their honor._

_King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland_

"What does his majesty the King of Scotland have to say?" Dowager Cora asked. Trying to sound interested.

"He wants to move our visit to later in October. He says wants to give the country time to recover." Queen Regina explained.

"I guess you can wait a little longer to be married. I suppose." Dowager Cora commented.

Queen Regina choose to ignore that remark. "He also said I can send someone over a before then to observe the Court." she explained.

"So who are you going to send." Dowager Cora asked.

"I don't know. Who do you think I should send?" Queen Regina asked.

"I can tell you not to send Lord Jefferson Hatter. The last time you sent him somewhere he never came back."" Dowager Cora explained.

"Ah yes I remember that. Last I heard he was living in Scotland." Queen Regina remarked.

"Why don't you send Count Sidney Glass. Afterall he has given you most of the help on this alliance so far." Dowager Cora told her.

"You know I think I will do that. Thank you mother." Queen Regina told her.

_August 1st 1525_

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_A Chapel_

It had been over a week since her father Lord Maurice Lacey had died from the sweating sickness. While she had miraculously survived she didn't know how it happened but Lady Belle was thankful that she was a live and well. However, what was she going to do now that her father was gone.

She had met with Lord David Nolan a couple of days after she had fully recovered to go over some accounting for her father. She knew that he must have left some debts unpaid while they lived in France. However, Lord David looked over the paperwork and assured her that most of her father's debts were generously paid by a old friend in France by the name of Lord Augustus Lumiere. Lady Belle reminded herself to write a letter to the man thanking him when she had the time.

As for King Rumpelstiltskin he had made himself distant from her since she had recovered. He had sent a letter to her offering his condolences for the death of her father but had not seeked her out and requested her back in his bed. Lady Belle knew she should feel relieved about that but deep down she was lonely. She still wondered what possessed him to stay by her bedside while she was ill. Would he ever talk to her again? That was a question she did not know the answer to.

Mistress Green had been a very understanding to her since the death of her father. The woman spent the first couple of days comforting her and she had become almost a second mother to Lady Belle. She offered her guidance whenever she needed it.

It was on this day a week after her father's death that Lady Belle and Mistress Green found themselves in the chapel. Lord Maurice never got the chance to have a real burial service since he had to be buried right away after he passed to avoid the spread of infection. Lady Belle was unhappy that her father didn't get the chance to have a proper funeral but Mistress Green assured her they could find the time and go to the chapel and pray for her father's departed soul.

So both Lady Belle and Mistress Green found themselves in the Palace Chapel on their knees in front of the alter praying. Well Mistress Green was doing most of the praying. Lady Belle tried to focus but couldn't do so for some reason.

She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't here the question that Mistress Green had asked her.

"What was that Mistress Green?" Lady Belle asked confused.

"I said would you like to head back milady?" Mistress Green repeated the question.

"No not right now. I think I'll stay here for a little while longer. Although you may go back if you like." Lady Belle told her.

"Are you sure my lady?" Mistress Green asked.

"Yes I am." Lady Belle told her positively.

"Alright but don't stay here too long. You need to get some rest." Mistress Green told her and then she left.

Once she was gone Lady Belle remained kneeling by the alter for a few more minutes just thinking about what she was going to do with her life. She then decided she should go back to her chamber and rest. As she stood up she jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Pardon me I didn't know that anyone was in here." a male voice said.

Lady Belle turned around to see who the mysterious person was. When she did she saw a man with sand colored hair that was damp most likely to the light rain. Although his clothing confused her. She wasn't sure if he was a noble or a commoner.

"It's quite alright I was already planning on leaving." She told the man. She started to walk away but he motioned her to stay with his hand.

"Before you go it is only polite to introduce ourselves to each other. I'm Sir Keith the Sheriff of Edinburgh." He told her and held out his hand for her to shake.

Lady Belle politely shook his hand. She grimaced when she smelled the strong stench of alcohol on his breath.

I'm Lady Belle Lacey." She told him. She desperately wanted to get out of here soon. There was something about this man she didn't like.

"Ah Lady Lacey it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am sorry about the death of your father. I'm sure he was a great man." He told her.

"Yes he was. If you excuse me I must go." Lady Belle told him. She started to walk away but she was pulled back when his hand grabbed her wrist. He pulled her whole body towards his.

"You know my dear if you need some comfort I could offer you some." He told her as his hands were firmly on her waist.

"I'm in no need of comfort. Now please let me go." She told him firmly. She tried to pull away but it was no use. She soon found herself backed up against the stone wall of the chapel with the Sheriff pinning himself against her.

"Sweetheart I can show you a good time if you don't resist." The Sheriff told her. His lips then attaked the side of her neck.

Lady Belle tried to cry out but the Sheriff's hand only muffled her screams. She desperately prayed that someone would come to rescue her. She felt tears form in her eyes when his lips moved down her neck. However, a minute or so later she felt the weight of his body gone. She looked up and saw the Sheriff of Edinburgh laying on the ground his eyes wide with fear. King Rumpelstiltskin was standing at his full height above him. His dark eyes glinting with rage.

"Your majesty I am so sorry I don't know what you thought you saw but it was not what it looked like." The Sheriff of Edinburgh explained. He winced when the King kicked him in the wide.

"I gave you one job find Robin Hood and yet hear you are trying to take some lady against her will. Go before I decided to break your neck." King Rumpelstiltskin threatened.

The Sheriff of Edinburgh silently nodded and quickly got off the floor and left the chapel immediately without looking back. King Rumpelstiltskin then took his attention to Lady Belle who had slid down against the wall to the floor. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Milady are you alright." King Rumpelstiltskin asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Yes I am." Lady Belle said softly.

King Rumpelstiltskin looked at the poor creature slumped against the wall. The poor woman had experienced so much pain in the course of the week. From coming ill with the sweat and losing her father, and now almost being violated by a man who swore to protect everyone. King Rumpelstiltskin then put his arm around her and lifted her off the ground and into his arms.

"Where are we going your majesty." Lady Belle asked. She didn't resist out of the King's hold.

"I am taking you to get some rest. You look like you need it." He told her.

She only nodded as they walked out of the Chapel. They were then back in the main part of the castle. After a while walking through most of the corridors they were then in King Rumpelstiltskin's bedchamber. He then set her down and started unlacing the back of her black mourning gown. She soon pulled away from him when she realized what he was doiing.

"Please your majesty my father has just died. It's too soon for this." Lady Belle pleaded with him.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart. I have only brought you here so you can rest." He explained to her.

She silently nodded and turned around so he could finish helping her out of her gown. Once she was stripped to her chemise King Rumpelstiltskin helped her into bed and brought the covers up to her neck. He then kissed her gently on the forehead and went to sit in his chair by the fire and read while she slept.

_August 1st 1525_

_Somewhere in the forest_

Lady Emma Nolan stood silently next to Prince Baelfire as Friar Tuck officiated over the small service for Marian. It was hard to believe that the sweet woman was gone. She left behind a grieving husband and young soon who still needed a mother's love. Lady Emma felt herself lucky that she still had a mother after the horrible illness that had taken place. Once the small ceremony was over she and Prince Baelfire walked over to Robin Hood who was holding a tearful Roland in his arms.

"I am quite sorry for you loss Robin." She told him sympathetically.

"Thank you milady. Both you and Baelfire should stop bye sometime soon and have another meal." Robin told her.

"We will." She told him. She offered him a hug and then once he and his merrymen were gone she walked over to Baelfire who was standing by a tree.

"I'm ready to head back." She told him.

"Very well then we shall go." Prince Baelfire told her and then they mounted their horses. They thenb quickly rode back to the palace.

"I hope to see you again Emma." Prince Baelfire told her.

"As do I." Lady Emma told him.

He then gave her a small peck on the cheek. He then took the horses back to the stable leaving a stunned Lady Emma behind,


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys welcome back. I know you all enjoyed the last chapter I know you will like this one. So enjoy. I liked writing it**

To Tame A King

Chapter 21

_Scotland _

_August 8th 1525_

_King Rumplestilskin's office_

_Morning_

King Rumpelstiltskin waited around in his office. Hoping that a messenger would arrive soon. He was eagarly awaiting the reply to his last letter to Queen Regina. He hoped tha woman would at least be understanding that he had decided to move the wedding later in the month and if she wasn't King Rumpelstiltskin could careless about what she had to think. A moment later Lord David Nolan arrived with a letter in his hand.

"I trust that is from the Queen?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"It is my Lord do you wish for me to leave?" Lord David asked. He wanted to leave incase the letter angered him. Lord David remembered the last time a letter angered him. The thought of that memory made him shiver in his boots.

"You may stay. We have things to discuss after ward." King Rumpelstiltskin told him. He then ripped the seal off of the letter to read what it said.

_King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland_

_Hello there. I am relieved that you have decided to move our visit and wedding to a much later date. It will give me more time to plan. Which was something that I needed. So thank you._

_You mentioned in your last letter that you said I could send someone before that date to observe that court. I have decided on taking you up on that offer. I have decided that I shall have one of my most trusted advisers Count Sidney Glass make the trip. He is very good man of mine and has served me well since I have come to power._

_He will come sometime around the third week of August. I don't have any idea on how long he will stay. But he says that he will stay long enough to observe everything he needs to know before coming back. I would like a grand banquet held for his visit. A man of good importance deserves to be treated with such extravagance._

_Sincerely_

_Queen Regina of England_

"I trust it is good news?" Lord David asked.

"It is Lord Nolan. Her majesty is relieved that I moved the wedding to a earlier date. She has informed me that we will have a visitor coming to visit in a couple of weeks from her Court. He is a very important man. He wants to observe the Court." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"I see. Is there anything else?" Lord David asked.

"Ah Yes. She wants us to throw a banquet to celebrate his visit. I hope you are able to pulling something good together." King Rumpelstiltskin told him.

"Yes I should be able to. I suppose there will be dancing held after the grand dinner.?" Lord David asked.

"Yes there will. Now for the dinner. I want it to be extravagant. I want this Englishman to know that Scotland knows how to entertain a guest." King Rumpelstiltskin told him.

"Very well your majesty. I will get started on these preparations straight away for you my lord." Lord David told him.

He then left the room to start working on these plans. King Rumpelstiltskin watched happily as he walked out. He then thought about what he would do with the rest of his day. After all his duties for the day were finished up and he had no other meetings scheduled. He then decided he would pay the Lacey girl a visit.

_The Lacey Chambers_

_Early afternoon_

Mistress Green sat in a chair by fireplace in the front room sewing shirts for the poor while Lady Belle sat in the window seat reading a boo. Every so often Mistress Green would look up from what she was doing to make sure Lady Belle was still there. Ever since the incident the week before Mistress Green made sure to keep on close eye on her at all times. Even if that mean following her around like a shadow.

A few minutes after she looked up. She heard a knock on the door. She saw that Lady Belle placed her book down and started to get up. However, before she could do so Mistress Green stopped her.

"I'll do that milady. You stay there." Mistress Green told her.

"Thank you Tink." Lady Belle told and then went back to her book.

Mistress Green nodded and got up to answer the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see King Rumpelstiltskin standing in the corridor.

"Your Majesty it's surprise to see you here." Mistress Green told him as she curtsied to show respect.

"I'm sure it is Mistress Green. Is Lady Belle here?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked as he lightly brushed past Mistress Green to enter to the front room.

"Yes I am. What is it your majesty.?" Lady Belle asked as she stood up from her seat and walked over to where both King Rumpelstiltskin and Mistress Green were standing.

"I was hoping you would join me for a walk in the gardens. It's quite a lovely day out." King Rumpelstiltskin

"I would love to. Come Mistress Green. You can follow behind us." Lady Belle said as she linked his arm with his.

A moment later King Rumpelstiltskin and Lady Belle were walking in the castle gardens. Mistress Green was following far behind. King Rumpelstiltskin looked over his shoulder to glance out her and then looked right at Lady Belle.

"She seems to follow you a lot lately." King Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Yes she does. She's mostly doing it because she feel's bad for leaving me alone in the chapel a week ago." Lady Belle explained.

"Ah yes. I remember that." King Rumpelstiltskin commented.

"King Rumpelstiltskin, can I ask you something?" Lady Belle asked as they continued to walk and talk in the garden.

"Certainly my dear what is it?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"The man who tried to attack me in the chapel. Whatever happened to him?" Lady Belle asked.

"Ah yes him. I let him ago after that incident. However less than a couple hours after he was found doing to the same to tavern wench. I through him in the dungeons after that. Hopefully a couple of weeks there will sober him up." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"I see. I would like to thank you for saving me the other day. I am really relieved with what you did." Lady Belle told him

"You are most welcome my lady. Any man who would try to take advantage of a young intelligent woman such as yourself is a fool and shouldn't be allowed to roam freely in your presence." King Rumpelstiltskin told her as they stopped walking and he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

After walking for a little while long both King Rumpelstiltskin and Lady Belle decided to stop at a bench near the rose bushes. Mistress Green stood far way. Close enough to see what they were doing and far away enough to not hear what they were talking about. '

"My Lady. What are you planning to do now that your father is gone?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"I'm planning to stay here. Why do you ask?" Lady Belle asked curiously.

"No reason however, there is one thing I do have to say. I have decided that I no longer wish to have you as my mistress. You are to high of a woman to be treated that way. You deserve to have a man who loves you and treats you with respect." King Rumpelstiltskin told her as he gently ran a hand down her cheek.

"Thank you, your majesty." Lady Belle told him.

Then at the same time they both leaned in. They then shared a chaste kiss on the lips.

_The Nolan Chambers_

_Later in the Afternoon_

Lady Emma Nolan and her mother Lady Mary Margaret spent the afternoon in the front room of their chambers working on needlework and making pillows. Well Lady Mary Margaret was making a pillow while Lady Emma was stabbing herself with a needle.

"Darling try to gently pull the needle through the fabric . If you do it that way you'll stop poking yourself with the needle every so often." Lady Margaret explained.

"Of course mother. Thank you." Lady Emma told her as she smiled.

She started to gently pull the needle through the fabric and to her avail she didn't poke herself this time. Usually she would rather be riding horses with Prince Baelfire but ever since that kiss on the cheel nearly a week ago she found herself avoiding him. Should she continue doing that or should she do something about it. She didn't know.

"Lady Emma there's a bird tapping on your window. What should I do?" Mistress Astrid asked as she walked into the room.

Lady Emma shot her head up when she heard that. Was Prince Baelfire trying to contact her?

"I'll look into it. No need to alarm yourself Mistress Astrid." Lady Emma told her.

She then left the room and went into her bedchamber. When she got there she immediately heard the tapping noise on her window. She walked over to window and opened it. A pigeon flew into her room and landed on her vanity. She saw that the bird had a letter attached to it's leg. She carefully untied it and opened it up to read what it said.

_Lady Emma Nolan_

_It has been a week since I have last seen you. I hope you are alright. If you are I was wondering if perhaps you would like to meet in the courtyard this afternoon and talk for a while. I miss being around you pleasant self. _

_Prince Baelfire. _

Lady Emma looked at the note. What on earth did he want to talk about. She had no interest in seeing him after what happened last time. She then decided to write him a note back to decline his invitation. She then got out a paper and quil and started writing.

_Prince Baelfire_

_I am quite flattered to have received you invitation however I fear I will have to turn you down because I am spending time with my mother this afternoon. Perhaps another time when I am not so busy. _

_Until Then_

_Lady Emma Nolan_

She looked over the note once more before deciding it was perfect. She then rolled it up gently and attached it to the pigeons leg.

"Please take this note to Prince Baelfire." She told the bird. She then released the bird outside and watched as it flew away. After it was gone she shut her window closed and walked back into the sitting room where her mother and Mistress Astrid were.

"Did you figure out what the problem was?" Lady Mary Margaret asked as she looked up from her sewing.

"Uh yes. The poor little bird was just confused on where it was going. I'm pretty now the little bird has figured it out." Lady Emma explained.

"I'm sure is has too my dear." Lady Mary Margaret told her.

"I don't know why birds even continue bumping into windows. You'd think they would learn after a while." Mistress Astrid said to herself,

Lady Emma smiled and then went back to working on her pillow. She hoped that by doing this she would forget about the letter she had received earlier. Hopefully he would understand that she was not interested in his affections. After all he was engaged to be married to the Queen of England in just a few short months.

**There you go folks. Next up Count Sidney Glass comes to visit and part 1 of the ball I believe. Stay tuned for more of this yummy goodness. I love you all so much. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Here we are guys part 1 of the banquet. Mostly several hours before involves everyone getting ready. Exciting right? This was one of my favorite scenes to write the first time. Enjoy. In case anyone is wondering I gave Phillip the last name Morris because it was the only name I could think of and it's the last name of the Julian Morris the man who plays him on the show. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 22

_August 23, 1525_

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_Mid Morning_

Count Sidney Glass sat nervously in the chair in the meeting room while he waited for the King and the Prince to arrive. He would do anything to make his Queen happy but why did she make him go all the way to Scotland just to observe the Court for her. It was outrageous! She wanted a report of how things ran before she made the voyage herself which would be in about two months from now. Why couldn't she have sent someone else in his place. Who could she rely on for advice while he wasn't there.

"Your grace may I present to you King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland and his son Prince Baelfire of Scotland the guard announced as he opened the door revealing both the King and the Prince which distracted Count Glass of the millions of thoughts that were going through his head.

Count Glass bowed as both the King and the Prince Scotland entered the room. "Your Majesty and Your Highness it is a honor to meet and serve you." he said graciously.

"The honor is all mine your excellency. Now get up and lets get down to the reason of this business." King Rumpelstiltskin said in a gruff tone. He was ready to get this meeting over with.

Count Glass nodded and stood. He made a mental note to be sure to the Queen of how King spoke in a gruff and quick tone. "Now what would you like to hear first?" Count Glass asked

"Tell me of the Queen's beauty." Prince Baelfire asked. That was the oldest question in the book. Prince Baelfire really wasn't that interested in her beauty. He knew there's was no one who could compare to the lovely Lady Emma Nolan.

"She is a great beauty your highness. Beautiful pale skin and such long luscious black hair. Has quite the beautiful figure." Count Glass explained.

"How tall is she?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked out of curiosity.

"I would say about the height of you and your son. However, her shoes do add a couple of more inches to her height." he explained.

"Ah then she is too tall. Do tell your mistress when you go back to England to wear flatter shoes. I cannot allow my son to have a wife who is taller than him." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

Count Glass only nodded. "Now I'm sure you would like to hear about the weather we have. It is quite similar to here. However, the winters in England are much colder." Count Glass told them.

"Now when I marry the Queen will I got back to England with her." Prince Baelfire asked.

"I would assume yes since you would England's King. And in the event of your fathers passing which is not for many years to come you would continue to rule Scotland from England. Since it is stated in the treaty that Scotland would be united with England when you become King. Count Glass explained.

"Wonderful, Thank you for taking the time to come here Count Glass. I hope you will enjoy our Court while you are here. We having a banquet tonight in your honor. I am sure you will enjoy it. Right father?" Prince Baelfire asked.

"I'm sure you will dearie." King Rumpelstiltskin said. He was completely bored by this diplomat. The man was not very exciting to speak with. He definitely hoped that the Banquet would be a success and that he would be able to share a dance with Lady Belle Lacey.

_The Lacey Chambers_

_Early Afternoon_

"Seriously milady If you keep moving like that your hemline will be very uneven." Mistress Green scolded.

Mistress Green was trying to do her best job a shortening the hem on the dress that Lady Belle was going to be wearing to the Banquet that night. It was a old gown that belonged to Lady Mary Margaret Nolan. Lady Belle didn't have any suitable gowns so she went to the older woman who kindly gave her one of her's. It was deep red gown with a light red along the sides of the bodice. It was also short sleeved to Lady's Belle's relief as it would most likely be warm tonight.

"I am sorry Tink I am doing the best I can do." Lady Belle explained to her.

"Try harder my dear. Are you sure you want to attend this Banquet tonight. I mean I will understand if you do but your father has only been gone for a month." Mistress Green explained.

"I know he's been gone for a month but I can't stay shut away from society forever. Besides this will give me time to be acquainted with the traditions of Scottish banquets."

"I see. I'm just worried that I would be there to watch over you. That's my main concern." Mistress Green told her as she continued.

"Don't worry about that Tink I will be fine. King Rumpelstiltskin will be there. He'll be a perfect gentleman. You've chaperoned all of our meetings these past several days and you've seen he's been very polite."

Mistress Green nodded. Her mistress was right about that. Shortly after their little walk in the garden nearly a couple weeks ago both King Rumpelstiltskin and Lady Belle had started a small courting process. They would usually meet in the library at nightfall to discuss anything ranging from books to weather. Mistress Green had always been there supervising these meetings.

"I suppose so my dear. There we go now your gown looks perfect." Mistress Green told her as she finished the hemline.

Lady Belle looked and sure enough it was perfect.

"Thank you Tink. The hem is much better than before." Lady Belle told her. She then moved to take it off so she could bathe but Mistress Green stopped her before she could.

"Hold on a second milady. There is one more thing we need to do before we can finish your look for tonight." Mistress Green explained.

She then left the front room to go into her bedchamber. She then returned a few minutes later with a head wreath decrorated with leaves and roses. She then placed it on top of Lady Belle's head.

"This is quite lovely Tink. Did you make this yourself.?" Lady Belle asked as she admired her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh no his majesty had it made for you. He was asking about what color dress you were going to be wearing and I told him red. This morning he delivered this to me. He said it would look beautiful on you." Mistress Green explained.

Lady Belle looked into the mirror and smiled. Sure enough the King was right about it. This headpiece was quite lovely and it was a very practical gift. She made a mental note to thank him when she saw him at the Banquet tonight.

"It is lovely. Now Tink get me out of this dress so I can bathe." Lady Belle told her.

_The Nolan Chambers_

_Early Afternoon_

"Surely you don't expect me to attend this banquet Father." Lady Emma Nolan said in a shrilled tone.

For the past several days Prince Baelfire was continuously sending notes to her. All of which she had ignored greatly. Whenever she did see him in the corridors she would manage to avoid him. Now she would have to see him at the banquet tonight not that it bothered her. She was just worried because she didn't know how to dance. Which was a major catastrophe because she would most likely make a fool of herself tonight.

"Emma this banquet is being held to show that we welcome our English Guest. Since you are apart of the Court it only respectful that you attend." Lord David Nolan explained to his daughter.

"But father I don't know how to dance." Lady Emma explained. It was sad really. Most girls of noble families had learned to dance shortly after they had learned to walk. However, Lady Emma had been more interested in riding horses and climbing trees. She never thought that dancing would be something she would have to do.

Lord David thought about what she had said for moment. Yes it was true that he and his wife never taught their daughter dancing but they could never get her to do it since she was more interested in horses. It wasn't her fault. It was mostly his and his wife's fault not that he would ever admit that it was to his wife.

"Well my dear if that is the problem I will just have to teach you." Lord David told her with a smile forming on his face,

"Teach me how. There isn't enough time" Lady Emma told him with a frown.

"All you need to know is the basics. The rest will come in time. Now up my dear." Lord David beckoned.

Lady Emma stood up in her chair and let her father take her hand. He then taught her the basic steps.

"two steps forward, two steps back, now switch hands two steps forward, two steps back." Lord David explained as he danced with her. Then taking her in his arms to twirl her around.

"You are the best teacher a daughter could have." Lady Emma told him as she put her hand on her shoulder while he put his on her waist

"You are just as agile as your mother." Lord David said remembering how he had taught Mary Margaret years ago after they had met. He winced when Lady Emma stepped on his foot.

"Sorry." Lady Emma apologized when she saw his pained expression.

"Quite alright, Just try avoiding step on feet when you dance tonight." Lord David told her with a wink

Lady Mary Margaret was watching from the doorway of Emma's bedchamber with a smile on her face. It was wonderful that her daughter could learn something from her father that didn't involve being in the outdoors. She knew she shouldn't interrupt them but if she didn't Emma wouldn't have enough time to get ready.

"Emma dear Mistress Astrid has your bath ready." Lady Mary Margaret told her daughter

"Thank you mother. Oh and father thank you teaching me those dance steps." Lady Emma told him with a smile and then disappeared into her bedchamber

"It was my pleasure darling." Lord David called after her.

Lady Mary Margaret smiled and walked up to her husband and took him by the hand leading him around the room. "Remember when you first taught me dance?" she asked with a smile.

Lord David chuckled. "Who could forget. You stepped on my foot so many times I couldn't walk the next day." he joked.

Lady Mary Margaret only slapped him playfully on the shoulder and then kissed him on the lips.

_Sir Phillip Morris' Chambers_

_Early Evening. _

Sir Phillip Morris glanced into the mirror once more before putting his chain of office on his attire for the banquet. Tonight would be the first public event he would be taking place in since his marriage to his wife Lady Aurora nearly a fortnight ago. Sure she was a lovely woman but sadly she wasn't anything like his former Mistress Mulan who had sadly perished in the sweating sickness a month back. They had gotten along so far in their short time of being married but sadly had not consummated their marriage. Which was mostly his fault because he still couldn't think of making love to a woman that wasn't Mulan.

"Phillip darling are you almost ready." Lady Aurora asked as she walked into there bedchamber.

"Of course I am my dear. You do look lovely." He said. He wasn't even looking at her when he said it.

"Thank you husband. You look handsome yourself." Lady Aurora told him as she kissed him on the cheek. She felt him tense. "What's wrong." she then asked.

"Nothing my dear. Just got distracted that's all." He told her.

"Your thinking about _her _again aren't you?" Lady Aurora asked defensively.

"No I am not my dear." He told her. It was a lie. Of course he was always thinking about Mulan. She was the first woman he ever loved and he missed her desperately.

"Yes you are. She's been dead for nearly a month and you still can't get over it. We have been married for only two weeks we still haven't consummated our marriage. Do I repulse you or am I not as desirable as your Chinese whore?" Lady Aurora spat out.

"Aurora my dear I am sorry if I have neglected your needs as a wife. I promise you we can consummate our marriage after the banquet tonight. Please do not ever bring up Mistress Mulan ever again." Sir Phillip told her. He then offered her his arm and she slipped hers through his.

"Wonder shall we go now." Lady Aurora told him.

Sir Phillip nodded and they walked out of their chambers to go to the Banquet. It was going to be a long night Sir Phillip thought.

**I was orginally going to put the Banquet Scene in here but I decided that it needs to be completely rewritten. So next up is the royal dinner and ball. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello and welcome to the Banquet of To Tame A King. The revised version is quite better than the original. And yes Tinuviel Undomiel you get your Volta scene. So everyone is happy with what they get. Enjoy lovies. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 23

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_Evening of August 23, 1525_

_The Dinner of the Banquet_

The royal Banquet honoring their English Guest had started nearly ten minutes ago. Nearly everyone of the English Court was seated at their respectable tables in the Dining Hall. Count Sidney Glass was sitting on the right side of King Rumpelstiltskin while Prince Baelfire sat on the left side of the English Guest. So far everything was running smoothly so it was bound to be a perfect occasion. Shortly after everyone was seated King Rumpelstiltskin stood up and raised his goblet to the people of the court.

"Good Lords and Ladies may we make our English Visitor feel welcome. Let eat, drink, and be merry to our hearts content." King Rumpelstiltskin said to the crowd as he took a large drink from his goblet.

The crowd cheered at their King's speech for their guest. As soon as people started eating many people started breaking into conversations around the dining hall. King Rumpelstiltskin glanced around the room and spotted Lady Belle Lacey sitting next to Lady Emma Nolan. She was wearing the red gown that Mistress Green told him about along with rose wreath he arranged to be made for her. My did she look lovely he thought. He then saw that she had noticed him looking at her and she smiled coyly. In reply to the smile he gave her a small wink.

While King Rumpelstiltskin was making eyes at someone he admired Prince Baelfire was looking longingly at Lady Emma. Oh how he wish he could marry her instead of Queen Regina. He would probably be much happier. Although it would be a problem because he wouldn't know how she would react to it probably horribly he thought. Then he realized that he could always ask Count Glass about the Queen's personality.

"Count Glass can I ask you a question about her majesty the Queen of England." Prince Baelfire asked as he leaned over that way King Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't be able to overhear them,

"Certainly your highness. What is it that you would like to know?" Count Glass asked.

"What is she like personality wise?" Prince Baelfire asked. Hoping this would at least get him somewhere.

"She is a very dedicated woman, very kind when it is on her own terms and she is quick to temper when people cross her." Count Glass explained.

Prince Baelfire nodded and took a small sip of his wine before asking another question. "I see. Is she a forgiving person?"

"Most of the time she can be but if someone were to cross her over and make her angry enough. There is a possibility she will never forgive that person and she will make that person know they are not forgiven." Count Glass explained he wondered why the Prince was asking these questions. Maybe it was to come familiar with his future bride.

"I see. Now Count Glass this is mostly a hypothetical scenario. Now lets say there was someone who decided to make a promise of alliance with her. However, the man decided to go back on his word breaks off the alliance and marries someone else. What would happen then." Prince Baelfire asked.

"Well your highness if this happened the Queen would most likely become very angry and seek revenge. She would probably go to look for an alliance with a much bigger and powerful country and together they would probably declare war suceed in winning and crush the country to dust. Why do you ask. Are you thinking of breaking off the promise of alliance between Scotland and England." Count Glass asked as he peered into Prince Baelfire's eyes trying to look for the truth.

"Oh no your grace I am only asking because I am wanting to get aquainted with the personality of my future wife I am interested in knowing everything about her feelings. After all we are going to be sharing a life." Prince Baelfire explained backing up the purpose of this conversation.

Count Glass looked at him for a moment and nodded. He decided that it wasn't worth digging more into this matter. The Prince was just curious and had a active imagination. He would make note to explain that to the Queen when he got back. In the mean time he decided to feast in on the hearty plate of food that was in front of him.

In another part of the room Lady Belle Lacey was twirling around her fork as she saw that King Rumpelstiltskin was making eyes at her. She was quite flattered that he was admiring from afar but she was also worried what others would think. There were very few people who knew about their courtship but didn't say anything on it. Luckily no one knew about the brief period of her being his mistress. Lady Emma after a moment of watching those two make eyes at each other decided to say something.

"If you two keep doing that people are going to know what's going on between the two of you." Lady Emma said.

"Emma are you aware that Prince Baelfire has had his eye on you ever since the Banquet started?" Lady Belle asked her.

Lady Emma turned in the direction of where Prince Baelfire was sitting. Sure enough Lady Belle was right. Prince Baelfire was staring straight at her. Lady Emma then looked away in hopes that it would stop soon.

"I wish he wouldn't do that. He should know that there is nothing between us and if there were we could never be together because he is going to be married to the Queen." Lady Emma groaned.

"Be happy that a man is even giving attention. My husband hasn't looked at me since we came down to the Banquet." Lady Aurora complained. She was sitting on the other side of Lady Belle. She then glanced at her husband Sir Phillip who was sitting on the other side at the far end chatting away with Lord Victor Whale.

"My that is awful. A husband should at least look at his wife to know that she is loved." Lady Emma said sarcastically. Luckily Lady Aurora didn't notice it and went on with what else she had to say about her miserable marriage.

"I know right. My husband and I have been married for nearly two weeks and we still haven't consummated our marriage. He doesn't love me he still loves that Chinese whore who has been dead for over a month. I'm his wife he should at least have some affection for me." Lady Aurora complained. She then took a big swig of wine from her goblet. Lady Emma and Lady Belle didn't say a word.

At the end of the table on the other side Sir Phillip Morris and Lord Victor Whale sat and talked about everything. Sir Phillip tried to avoid making eye contact with his wife but he could feel her piercing stare in his back. Lord Whale figured there was something wrong so he decided to approach him on it.

"Phillip your wife if giving you the look of death. Any idea what you did to cause it?" Lord Whale asked.

"She's just upset that I have been neglectful of her needs. We haven't consummate the marriage yet." Sir Phillip explained.

"What a shame. Is she not kinky like that Chinese girl you had?" Lord Whale asked.

"Mulan was never kinky. I don't know Whale. She is a very cold person. Mulan was adventurous young woman she was always looking for adventure wherever it was. Aurora isn't like that." Sir Phillip explained.

"You know if your looking for a good time. Go for the servant wenches. They'll say yes to anything. There was this one time it was me and these two kitchen maids. I was tied to a bed while the other two..." Lord Whale explained partially but was cut off by Sir Phillip

"Whale I do not need to know about your past experiences but thank you for the advice." Sir Phillip told him. He then took a big swig of ale from his goblet.

_An Hour Later_

_The Great Hall_

An hour later the entire court was finished with dinner and had moved their way into the Great Hall for dancing and merriment. Sir John Dove was providing music on his violin. Everyone was happily dancing on the floor. Lady Belle was currently dancing with Lord Victor Whale even though she wished she was dancing with King Rumpelstiltskin but he was currently speaking with Count Sidney Glass.

"You my lady are quite the agile dancer." Lord Victor Whale purred as they moved across the floor.

"Thank you Lord Whale. You are quite good yourself." Lady Belle said politely.

"Is it true that French girls are very kinky in bed?" Lord Whale asked.

"I wouldn't know. I don't go for the sort of thing." Lady Belle told him. She was quite repulsed by the question.

Lady Emma Nolan was watching everyone who was dancing on the floor. She longed to find a partner and dance but didn't know who to approach. She then saw Prince Baelfire start to approach her. She was worried because she didn't what she was going to say when and if he asked her to dance with him. However, before he was even near her someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me milady can I interest you in a dance?" The stranger asked.

"Certainly my lord." Lady Emma said as she grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor. She was quite relieved he had asked her before Prince Baelfire did.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I am Lord Jefferson Hatter." Lord Hatter said as he bowed.

Lady Emma curtisied. "I am Lady Emma Nolan." She told him as they started dancing.

King Rumpelstiltskin watched from his throne as many of the members of the court danced around the room. He glanced at Lady Belle who was dancing with Lord Victor Whale. She looked quite repulsed by what he was saying to her. Maybe soon he would dance with her. Count Sidney Glass who was standing next to him made a small comment.

"I see your majesty is not much a dancer." Count Sidney Glass remarked as he stood next to the Kings throne

"It's still early in the evening dearie. Does her majesty love to dance?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked the diplomat.

"Her Majesty is quite fond of dancing. Her favorite dance is A Volta. He says she enjoys the close feeling to the partner." Count Glass explained.

A Volta that gave King Rumpelstiltskin a great idea. He would dance that with Lady Belle. Near the the end of the current dance King Rumpelstiltskin stood up from his throne and walked onto the floor where all the dancing was taking place. The music stopped and everyone bowed when the King stepped onto the floor.

"Dove play a volta." King Rumpelstiltskin said as a took one last sip from his goblet looking at the Lady Belle who was smiling sweetly and was relieved that he had 'rescued' her from Lord Whale. And then through the goblet in the comer.

The music soon started playing and King Rumpelstiltskin and Lady Belle were the only two on the dance floor. King Rumpelstiltskin bowed deeply and Lady Belle curtsied deeply. They then swiftly glided across the floor near each other.

"You look very ravishing tonight my dear?" King Rumpelstiltskin told her seductively as he lifted her by the waist then set her down again.

"Ravishing" Lady Belle chucked then he lifted her up again."You better be careful by what you say right now people could hear you. She said when he put her down again.

"To hell with everyone else in the room. Your the only one who matters right now." King Rumpelstiltskin said as he grabbed her by the waist again and lifted her up again. Lady Belle slightly squealed in delight when he tightened his hold on her when he brought her down again at the end.

The music then stopped and the crowd clapped as they congratulated the two on their dance. Soon after regular music went back and more started to dance.

However, King Rumpelstiltskin and the Lady Belle had disappeared behind the curtain in the ballroom. He was standing close while speaking to her.

"You look quite beautiful tonight my dear." King Rumpelstiltskin told her as his hand went up the stroke the Rose wreath upon her head.

"Thank you Rumpelstiltskin. You are quite kind." Lady Belle told him.

"A man is always kind to the lady he loves." King Rumpelstiltskin told her as he backed her against the wall. He started to passionately kiss her on the lips and she back. His hands were moving all over her clothed body. He was about to slip them under her dress however when the curtain was pulled open he stopped what he was going.

"Oh sorry my lord but Count Glass requests your attention immediately." Lord Nolan said. He felt awkward that he had interrupted such a private moment. He just hoped that the King wouldn't be angry at him.

Very well duty calls then I will see you later sweetheart." King Rumpelstiltskin said leaving to see what that blasted diplomat wanted.

**So Yeah. This chapter was actually so much better than the first time I wrote it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Thank you everyone for your feedback on the last chapter. I must say I appreciate all your kind words. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 24

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_Late night of August 23, 1525_

The Banquet had been a great success. By eleven at night the Banquet had been put to an end. But even though the public party had ended many Courtiers made it opportunity to have little private parties of their own. Such as lovers going into empty rooms to have an evening tryst or even steal a kiss or two. Although there were some who had the good sense to go to bed.

Lady Emma Nolan was one of the few who had the good decency to go off straight to bed after the party. So the moment the party ended she went down the corridor in the direction of where her family chambers were. However, someone who she did not see grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby alcove. Lady Emma immediately turned around to give the person a piece of her mind but was taken back when she saw Prince Baelfire was the one who had pulled her into the alcove.

"Your highness what on earth do you think you are doing?" Lady Emma asked slightly irritated.

"My Lady I needed to speak to you. You've haven't answered any of my letters. You avoided me throughout the whole Banquet. You rejected my invitation to dance. I need to know what is going on?" Prince Baelfire asked urgently.

"If you must know your highness, You have taken the liberty of toying with my heart even though you are betrothed to the Queen of England." Lady Emma explained.

"Toying with your heart? What ever do you mean my Lady. I never once lead you on. I admit I may have feelings for you but never once have a lead you on." Prince Baelfire explained. He was shocked that they were even talking about this.

"Feelings for me how quaint. I admit in the past few weeks I may have pined for you but those days are over. Marry your Queen I don't care what you do just as long as you leave me to my own devices. " Lady Emma told him. She couldn't believe what she was even saying was she admitting that she was over her feelings for him or would she always have them but buried down inside her deep down?

"I do care for you Lady Emma. If I wasn't betrothed her majesty the Queen of England I would marry you in heart beat. You are a woman of great wit and you are so unlike many girls of your time which makes you so unique. I would give up my place on the throne just to be with you for the rest of my life." Prince Baelfire explained. It was so obvious that he cared so much about her

"I see. Your highness even though you do care for me we can now never be together. I am sorry. Goodbye Prince Baelfire." Lady Emma said. She then exited the alcove leaving Prince Baelfire all alone with his though

There was nothing he could do about this. His father would never allow him to break the alliance. Maybe he could figure out something out. Maybe find someone else to marry Queen Regina or find a way to make alliance without marriage. Whatever the answer would be it would not be figured out tonight. Deciding he would not get anywhere without sleep Prince Baelfire left the alcove and went off in the direction of his chambers.

_8 8 8 8_

"Your know my dear wife I can't remember the last time we had such a great time together." Lord David Nolan said to his wife as they walked around the Palace. Even though it was late at night they decided to take a walk and just talk about the evening and it was also a lovely night for a late night walk.

"Neither can I. I'm pretty sure it's been years since his Majesty has thrown a Banquet. Did you notice how happy the King was tonight. I was surprised the man had it in him to dance." Lady Mary Margaret told him.

"Believe me wife I wasn't expecting the King to be so merry tonight. I was astonished that he would even considered dancing A Volta with Lady Belle Lacey." Lord David explained. He was still trying to get that mental picture out of his head that showed the King with his hand under Lady Belle's dress. Honestly why could Count Glass asked to see the King at a different time. It would have spared him the awkwardness of the whole situation.

"You know husband. Sometime we should dance A Volta in front of the entire Court." Lady Mary Margaret said with a flirtatious smile on her face. It was so obvious she wanted to do more than dance with him.

"We shall see my Lady. However. I wouldn't want the entire Court to know about the intimate details of our marriage." Lord David told her.

"I know that David I was only jesting with you. I am certainly glad his Majesty chose tonight to have this Banquet." Lady Mary Margaret sighed happily.

"As I am my Lady. But I do have to ask this. You are not all upset that the reason the King through this banquet to celebrate the betrothal of his son and the Queen of England. After all she will he coming to Scotland soon.

Lady Mary Margaret thought about this for a moment. Sure she was upset that she would soon see the Queen again after what had happened all of those years ago. However, that was in the past. Certainly the Queen of England had forgotten about her by now and if she hadn't she was surely over it by now right?

"I am still upset that I will have to see her again after all of those years. But I am not longer Snow White I am Mary Margaret Nolan. The past is in the past." Lady Mary Margaret explained with a hopeful smile on her face.

"I understand my dear. You still want to be here at Court when she does come right? Lord David asked just to make sure this what was his wife really wanted. After all her happiness did come first despite the King's orders.

"Of course I do I'm not gonna let her spoil my happiness. Besides what happened back when I lived in England was many years ago. She probably doesn't even r remember it anymore." Lady Mary Margaret told him confidently,

"What ever you say my dear. If you know how to handle this I won't push you back. After all no one decides you fate but you. Now come wife let's go to bed." Lord David said as he winked at her. He then scooped her up into his arms to carry her all the way to their chamber

However, while the two lovebirds giggled all the way back to their chambers. Count Sidney Glass stepped out of the shadows where he had been hiding for most of the time. He had heard almost every word in their conversation even the part where Mary Margaret mentioned her old life in England. He couldn't wait to get back to England to tell Queen Regina what he had discovered while he was there.

8 8 8 8

Sir Phillip Morris made his way through the Castle corridor to the Palace Kitchens. Aurora had already left a hour ago complaining of a headache but said she would be awake when he got back. He decided to head to the kitchen to find some left over ale. He would need it if he wanted to make it through the night with Aurora.

When he entered the kitchen he was greeted by the sound of muffled crying. He walked closer and saw a dark haired servant girl sitting at the counte. A red cloak was over the girls work clothing. Her hands covered her face as she cried. She looked up when she saw Sir Phillip enter the the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I'll just leave I don't need anything from here." Sir Phillip told her. He then turned around to leave the kitchen.

"No wait. It's alright please stay and I'll get you whatever you may need." The girl said.

Sir Phillip nodded and walked to the wooden table in the kitchen, The servant girl was quickly in and out of the drink cellar in no time returning with a goblet of ale. He thanked her.

"Thank you. I am Sir Phillip Morris by the way." He told her.

The girl curtsied before responding. "I am Ruby Lucas. My mother is the head servant here." She explained.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Ruby." Sir Phillip told her and then took a drink form his goblet.

"I am sorry that you had to witness my crying earlier. It must have been very distracting for you." Ruby told him.

"It's quite alright my dear. Would you like to talk about what was upsetting you. I am willing to listen." Sir Phillip explained.

Ruby sighed before speaking. "You see my Lord nearly a month ago the sweating sickness happened if you remember. Well there was a stable boy who adored me and I adored back. We were hoping to marry but the sweating sickness happened. He caught ill once morning and by nightfall the next day he was gone." Ruby explained tears were threatening to spill from her eyes again.

Sir Phillip listened to her carefully. Both he and this servant girl were very much alike. They had both lost someone who they loved very much and they were still in pain.

I know how you feel my dear. I too have lost someone who meant a lot to me as well." Sir Phillip told her.

"You have. Was she your wife?" Ruby asked.

"No sadly she was not my wife. She was my mistress. I would have made her wife if she had lived. I was forced to marry someone only a couple of weeks after her death. The woman I have married is very horrible. There are times I wish my Mulan was still here. She was a lovely creature and very adventous. I miss her everyday." Sir Phillip explained.

"Well it seems we are going to be great friends. We both know what it's like to lose someone we love. To our lost loves." Ruby said as she raised her glass to the air.

88 8

Lady Belle Lacey walked through the halls of the Castle to go back to her chambers. Mistress Green was eagerly awaiting her return. She was hoping to see King Rumpelstiltskin again after the ball but sadly he was tied up with the Count so that never happened. Deciding that she could always talk to him tomorrow she decided to go to bed. She stopped in the middle of the hallway when she thought she heard footsteps. She looked in the direction where she thought she head the sound and saw nothing.

Then without warming a pair of arms grabbed her by the waist by behind she shrieked when the arms pulled her against a hard lean body and when lips attacked the back of her neck.

"There's no need for shrieking dearie. You don't want to wake up the whole Castle do you." the familiar voice of King Rumpelstiltskin whispered into her ear. She was relieved that it was him and not someone else.

Lady Belle playfully pulled out of his grasp and turned around to look him directly in the eye. "What do you think your doing your majesty?" she asked.

What does it look like dearie. I'm paying homage to the beautiful woman that I love." King Rumpelstiltskin said with a sly smile.

Lady Belle gave him a small smile. "You abandoned me after the ball." she said coyly.

"I'm sure we could change that dearie." King Rumpelstiltskin told her. A cloud of desire was in his eyes now. Then without warning he scooped Lady Belle into his arms and carried her into his bedchamber. He then sat her down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and sat down in the one across from her.

Lady Belle noticed that after he had sat down the expression he had on his face had changed to more somber.

"Rumple what is it. You seem rather unhappy?" Lady Belle asked

King Rumpelstiltskin sighed before he began talking. "There is something that I have to talk to you about. It's about my late wife Queen Milah." he explained.

"What about her?" Lady Belle asked.

King Rumpelstiltskin looked at her with sad eyes before he began his story. "As you have heard she was killed by a diplomat named Sir Killian Jones but that isn't the whole story. The night she died I had caught her with him in her Bedchamber. Jones challenged me to duel saying the winner would keep Milah. I ran my sword towards him, Milah got in the way before I could do anything and my sword went through her."

"I see go on." Lady Belle told him trying to grasp what he was telling her.

"When the guards came I lied and said Jones had killed her. They took him away. However, I told what had really happened to my then most trusted adviser Lord George Spencer. He requested that Jones be killed to keep him from spreading what had really happened. Ever since that day I have felt guilty for what I have done. I will understand if you never wish to see me again because I know you must think of me as monster." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

Lady Belle was shocked by what he had told her but that didn't matter what mattered was that he at least told her the truth. She stood up from her chair and walked over to where he was sitting and grabbed his hand.

"You are not a monster Rumpelstiltskin. You are just flawed like everyone else in the world. I still love you even after what you have just told me." Lady Belle told him. She felt him tug on her hand and then brought her down to sit on his lap.

"You still wish to be near me after all the horrible things I have done?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked her.

"You did those things in the past. What matters more is your future. I will stand by you and be a guide for you no matter what you do because I still care for you deeply." She told him as she gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Thank you my dear." He told her softly.

Lady Belle smiled and kissed him one more time. "Goodnight Rumpelstiltskin." She told him and ten left his lap to go back to his chambers.

**What did you guys think of that. This was a hard chapter to write. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys and welcome back. This chapter takes place mostly in England just thought I would warn you right now.**

To Tame A King

Chapter 25

_England_

_Queen Regina's Palace_

_August 28, 1525_

Count Sidney Glass quickly got out of his carriage the moment it stopped in front of Queen Regina's Palace. After a five day journey the Count was relieved to be back in familiar territory and to the Queen he was most loyal too. Count Glass made his way into the Palace and approached Sir Graham Humbert the Captain of the Guards.

"Sir Humbert I have recently returned from England and wish to see the Queen immediately. " Count Glass told the Guard quickly.

"Very well The Queen is in her chambers. I shall take you there at once." Sir Humbert said. He then led Count Glass in the direction to where the Queen's Chambers were. When they reached the closed door Sir Humbert gave the door a firm knock.

"Who is it?" Queen Regina asked from the other side of the closed door.

"It is I Sir Graham Humbert your Majesty. I have escorted Count Sidney Glass who has come back from Scotland. He wishes to see you right away my Lady." Sir Humbert explained.

The doors then opened to reveal Queen Regina standing tall and poised looking very regal for a Queen.

"Thank Sir Humbert. Do me a favor and fetch my mother I am sure she would love to hear about Count Glass' stories of Scotland. Count Glass do come in." Queen Regina told him.

Sir Humbert nodded and quickly left in search of the Dowager Queen. Count Glass then entered the Queens chambers and gave her a quick bow.

"You majesty no words can describe how happy I am to be back here and serving you." Count Glass explained.

"I'm sure you are. Please sit in the chair by the fire. Would you like some tea while we wait for my mother?" Queen Regina asked.

"No thank you my Lady." Count Glass told her as he sat down in a chair by the fire. They sat by the fire in silence for a short time. Eventually Sir Humbert returned with the Dowager Queen Cora.

"Your Majesty it is a honor to see you again. You are the picture of good health." Count Sidney told her as he got out of his chair to bow.

"Oh enough of that Count Sidney. I am more interested in your discoveries of the Scottish Court than your flattery right now." Dowager Cora sneered at the man. It was obvious she wanted to know about what her daughter would be gaining with this alliance.

"Mother please don't scare the poor man. Now Count Glass you spent about two days at the Scottish Court I believe?' Queen Regina asked.

"Uh Yes. I arrived late August 22nd. It was very late when I arrived to the Castle. So I had gone straight to bed. However, mid morning the next day I met with his majesty King Rumpelstiltskin and his son Prince Baelfire where we discussed business about the future of our two Countries." Count Glass explained.

"I see what is his majesty like?" Queen Regina asked.

"King Rumpelstiltskin is a very reserved man. He seems quite cold and will make cruel comments about anyone. I do recall him telling me that you should wear flatter shoes since you are tall woman and he doesn't want his son to marry a woman who is taller than him." Count Glass explained.

"I told you Regina that you are tall enough that you do not need that added height with your shoes." Dowager Cora chided.

"Oh hush mother. Count Glass tell me about Prince Baelfire. Is he anything like his father or is he completely the opposite?' Queen Regina asked. This was the question she wanted to know the most about.

"Your Majesty the Prince is completely different from his father. From what I heard the people eagerly awaiting the death of the King in hope that his highness Prince Baelfire will be a much generous and kind ruler." Count Glass explained.

"Interesting. I do have one question in mind and I only ask it for the happiness of my daughter. Does King or Prince have any mistresses. Please tell me no. I would hate for my daughter to be apart of a court where her father-in-law or husband has mistress that has control over what the Court does." Dowager Cora asked.

"No as far as I know neither his Majesty or his Highness has a mistress. Although I did see his majesty flaunt his attention on a young lady of the court but I assume he was just doing it to keep up appearances. So as far as I know there was nothing between. They are both Chaste men I presume." Count Glass explained.

Queen Regina nodded at his words. It was a relief to know that her future husband didn't spend his free time frolicking around with whores.

"Thank you Count Sidney. While you were there did his majesty do anything to celebrate the honor of your visit?" Queen Regina asked. She was interested in how the Scots celebrated or if they even celebrated at all.

"Oh yes the day after I arrived and after I met with his majesty and his highness their was a banquet to celebrated my visit. There was a exquisite dinner and afterward there was dancing. Let me tell the Scots really do know how to dance." Count Glass explained.

"When will the wedding be?" Dowager Cora asked. She wanted to know because she was ready to spew out the lavish details of this grand affair.

"Oh mother it's little bit early to be thinking of that." Queen Regina told her.

"I would assume that if all goes well with your visit in October it would be sometime after that or during that dame time you are visiting." Count Glass told him.

"Well I think you should be married before the year if over. Maybe we should start planning now. Perhaps we should have it few days after you arrive for your visit. I know you wanted me to act as Regent while you were away but I want to be apart of this affair. So we need to start planning now." Dowager Cora explained she had gone from being completely dulled by this visit to blooming with ideas of wedding plans.

Queen Regina rolled her eyes at her mothers words. What was she thinking? Her mother was going to ruin this.

"Mother calm down with the wedding plans. There is much to do that it will take up to much time. Besides shouldn't we ask his highness about what he thinks about this before we start planning." Queen Regina explained.

"I believe we could. Well then I better start writing to King Rumpelstiltskin about my marvelous plans. Good day daughter." Dowager Cora said as she rushed out of the room to start upon the plans she had so quickly came up with.

Queen Regina sighed as she watched her mother rush out of the room.

"Count Sidney I am so sorry about my mother's behavior." Queen Regina apologized.

"It is quite alright my lady. I am actually relieved that she left. There is something I would like to talk to you about privately." Count Glass explained.

"Oh and what is that." Queen Regina asked.

"While I was at the Court. I happened to have overheard a conversation going on in the corridors after the banquet." Count Glass told her.

"I didn't send you there to eavesdrop. Besides what good would this conversation be to me I don't know anyone personally there?" Queen Regina asked.

"I think it would be of very good use to you. You remember how when you came to throne all those years ago you executed families who favored Prince Thomas?" Count Glass asked as he explained.

"Why yes I do go on." Queen Regina commanded. She didn't know where this conversation was going but she was quite intrigued.

"You remember how Lord and Lady White were executed on their property. They had a daughter and no one knew she went." Count Glass explained.

"Yes I do remember but go on." Queen Regina commanded.

"This daughter managed to escape England all those years ago. She was been living in Scotland under a new life and name. She no longer Lady Snow White but Lady Mary Margaret Nolan." Count Glass told her.

Queen Regina thought about this for a moment. That girl who had betrayed her was still alive after all of those years. She manged to make a new life for herself while Queen Regina sat in misery of losing the man she loved because the little chit couldn't keep a secret. There had to be something she could do to get her revenge. No that isn't a option she thought. It would be unkind of her to show violence on a subject to the King.

"Oh it is a honor to know that she is having a good life after what happened all those years ago." Queen Regina said.

"My lady do you know what you are saying. She was the daughter of traitors." Count Glass explained.

"It doesn't matter who she was but what does matter is that in time I shall rule over her again." Queen Regina said with a wicked grin forming on her face.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I will be gone for most of the weekend so I won't be on here. I will see you guys on Monday afternoon. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey guys it's me again and I hope you huys had a great weekend I know I did. Thanks for your loving feedback I really appreciate it. **

To Tame A King

Chapter 26

_Scotland _

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Castle_

_September 3, 1525_

_Mid Morning_

It was a normal morning for many of the nobles that resided in the Court of King Rumpelstiltskin. Unless you count the sudden Counsel meeting that brought all of the high and important Lords together in King Rumpelstiltskin's Council Room to discuss issues that could affect the well being of Scotland in the days to come.

"Your Majesty France is becoming more difficult by the day. You remember how several weeks ago they stole Calais from England." Lord David Nolan explained in a grave tone

"From what I've heard that foolish woman they call a Queen willingly gave it up to those French. Your Majesty do you really want to form an alliance with a woman who gives up when the battle is too hard." Lord Victor Whale said in a arrogant tone.

David glared at the arrogant man sitting across from him at the table. "Lord Whale Queen Regina's loss of Calais was not at fault. The French had sneaked in and claimed the land before Queen Regina had realized what was going on. Even if she had sent Soldiers in it still would have been to late." Lord David explained. It was obviously going to be a long meeting.

"Yes but she have had Soldiers there in the first place protecting it. If you ask me no woman should be allowed to rule. Their place is in the bedroom where they should spend their time producing future sons to rule." Lord Whale rudely explained.

"ENOUGH. I do not care about how foolish women are. The point is we are close to going to war with the French where blood will be spilled. I want to know how we can prevent this. And if you two do not stop this bickering about women I shall bring in the executioner." King Rumpelstiltskin shouted as he slammed his hands on the table. He was irritated that two of his advisers had the nerve to start an argument in front of him.

The two Lords only nodded at his words they both knew that arguing would get them no where in this meeting.

"Now that we have gotten that settled. Lord Nolan what do you know about King Midas' intentions and what are our intentions with alliances?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked

Lord David sighed and then began with his explanation. "From what I know is that King Midas does plan ahead of time but acts it out in slower time. For example today he could decide to go to war with Scotland but he wouldn't send out Soldiers till three months later.

"Interesting Lord Nolan. If he were to declare war on England after the marriage who would he go to for an Alliance?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"I believe he would go to Queen Elsa of Norway because I do know that she has a good army." Lord David explained.

"Queen Elsa is mentally unstable, her husband King Hans is in charge of ruling right now. Every Country including France is dying to go to war with Norway to remove both Queen Elsa and her husband from power. Queen Rapunzel of Germany would be a better choice for France." Sir Phillip Morris explained.

King Rumpelstiltskin was about to answer him when a knock on the Counsel room door distracted him. He then called for a person on the other side to enter. The doors opened to reveal a messenger entirely out of breath.

"My Lord the Queen Dowager of England has sent word to you." The messenger explained as he handed the letter to the King.

King Rumpelstiltskin took the letter from the messenger and then sent him on his way. He opened the letter wondering why the Queen's mother had chosen to write to him. Maybe she had the answer to all of his problems.

_King Rumpelstiltskin of Scotland_

_As you know I am the mother of the beloved Queen your son and heir shall soon be marrying. I am grateful that you have chosen her and our Country for an alliance. I am writing because I am planning to accompanying my daughter on her voyage to your Country in a months time. I believe the marriage should take place within a fortnight of her arrival so our alliance will be strong. I hope you are willing with this. _

_I have heard that you have no wife. Perhaps we could wed. After all Scotland does need a Queen. Let me know what you think. _

_Queen Dowager Cora of England._

King Rumpelstiltskin grimaced at the last part of the letter. However the first part did have a good point. Maybe he could arrange to have the wedding a week after she arrives. That way they could declare war on France the next day.

"Your Majesty it is good news I hope?" Lord David asked.

"Yes of course. Prince Baelfire my boy please rise." King Rumpelstiltskin told him

Prince Baelfire who had been silent for most f the meeting quickly rose from his chair at the table. "Yes my Lord father what is it.?" he asked.

"My beloved son. The Queen's mother wishes for you to be wed as soon as she arrives. I have decided that you shall marry a week after she arrives." King Rumpelstiltskin explained to his son.

"A week after she arrives isn't that a little bit soon?" Prince Baelfire asked. How could his father do this to him.

"Of course not. Besides the sooner we have this alliance the sooner we will defeat the French. The day after your wedding you shall lead the Scottish and the English army against the French my dear boy." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

Prince Baelfire nodded with a fake smile as all the lords cheered him on for his future victory. He knew this would not end well for him.

Early Afternoon

The Palace Courtyard

Ever since their confrontation after the ball several weeks ago Lady Emma Nolan had taken the liberty of ignoring Prince Baelfire. The poor Prince was always trying to teach out to her such as sending letters which she always burned without opening. Whenever she saw him in the corridors of the palace she would always turn around quickly before he saw her.

Lady Emma decided it was best for her to move on. So she did her own thing and started to socialize with the other men who had a place in the King's Court. One man in particular who she found interesting was Lord Jefferson Hatter. He was strange man who had some sort of obsession with hats. Rumor had it that Lord Jefferson had a room in one of his grand estates that was filled with nothing with hats.

Even though Lord Jefferson was rich he had not intention of settling down and finding himself a wife. He had a wife years ago by the name of Lady Alice who had perished from the plague leaving him a young daughter named Grace. However, Lady Emma didn't care that he wasn't interested in marrying. She just enjoyed his company and he kept her mind off of Prince Baelfire.

"I would like to thank you for accompanying me on a ride on this fine morning Lord Hatter." Lady Emma told him pleasantly as they lead their horses back to the stable

"You are welcome young Lady Nolan it is always a pleasure to be in the company of young lady such as yourself." Lord Hatter replied with a smile on his face.

Lady Emma blushed at his words. This man was so intriguing and so polite. He didn't lead her on to think there was something between them in the years to come.

"Thank you kind sir. I do have a question to ask if you don't mind?" Lady Emma asked.

"And what is that my Lady?" Lord Jefferson asked.

"I was wondering if perhaps in the next couple of nights if you would be interested in joining parents and I for a private dinner. I do know my mother is interested in hearing the wonderful tales of all the hats you have collected." Lady Emma explained. The hat part was a lie but maybe Lord Jefferson would change his mind about abstaining from marriage after he realized how wonderful her parents were.

Lord Jefferson was about to answer when suddenly a familiar voice interrupted him. Both he and Lady Emma turned to see Prince Baelfire walking at full speed towards him. Lady Emma grimaced in digust when she saw him. What did he want now she wondered?

"Ah your highness it is pleasure to grace us with your presence." Lord Jefferson said as he gave a mocking low bow.

"It is mine as well. Lady Nolan I was wondering if I could steal you away for a moment?' Prince Baelfire asked.

"Whatever for? Can't you see that I am conversing with Lord Hatter right at the moment." Lady Emma replied unamused at the fact that the Prince continued to bother her.

"Your father sent me to fetch you. He wants to see you right away." Prince Baelfire explained. It was a lie but it was better than explaining what the real purpose was in front of a man that Emma was obliviously taken with.

"Very well your highness you may take me to him. Far well Lord Hatter. I hope we can spend some time together again soon." Lady Emma said as she walked away.

"I look forward to it as well my lady." Lord Jefferson called as she walked away.

Once they were back in the palace Prince Baelfire led Lady Emma to an alcove is the corner of the palace.

"Emma we need to talk." Prince Baelfire said. '

_Lady Emma looked at him unsurprised. "I see. So this conversation about my father wanting to see me was a huge lie. Are you here to break my heart some more by bragging about your future wedding with the Queen?' Lady Emma spat out._

"I'm sorry it was the only way I could get you to speak to me. Emma, my father wants me to wed the Queen a week after she arrives on her visit." Prince Baelfire explained.

"Well then good for you. I hope you both will be very happy together." Lady Emma attempted to leave but Baelfire grabbed her arm.

"You don't understand the day after we are wed I am going to lead a army against the French." Prince Baelfire explained with fear in his eyes.

"Oh and so you wish for me to be bedded by you so you have something to remember when you spend your last moments on the battle field?" Lady Emma asked very unimpressed by where this conversation was going_._

Prince Baelfire's eyes widened in bewilderment. "Of course not my Lady. However I do have an idea that can prevent this from happening."

"What is that?" Lady Emma asked.

"We leave Scotland together. We can go somewhere else and start a new life together. We wouldn't have to be nobles. We could be a normal peasant husband and wife without the burdens of society telling us what to do." Prince Baelfire explained.

Lady Emma was completely taken back by what he was saying. Surely he wasn't serious about this.

"Are you out of your mind. I wouldn't abandon my family just to be with you. Could you imagine the heartbreak they would suffer when they'd discovered their only child had ran away. Not to mention your father would kill my parents. I would never do anything to selfish. I can't believe you have the nerve to suggest this." Lady Emma exclaimed. She was angry that she was even having this conversation.

Prince Baelfire opened his mouth to say something but was cut off before he could do so.

"Don't saying anything. I am not going with you and that is final. Good day your highness." Lady Emma said before she stomped off leaving Baelfire alone in the alcove_._

_Later in the evening_

_King Rumpelstiltskin's Chambers_

"How was your day my lord?" Lady Belle Lacey asked King Rumpelstiltskin as they had dinner in his chambers after a long day with him dealing with advisers.

Ever since the night after the ball since King Rumpelstiltskin confessed to being the one who accidentally killed his wife their relationship was still going strong. He was also working on being much kinder to the members of the court. King Rumpelstiltskin had also granted Mistress Green the right to teach the ways of the new religion to anyone who was interested. Many wondered if it was because he was satisfied with the new alliance he would soon be getting but really it was the kindness of a young lady.

Belle was flattered by how he was now behaving he was no longer that feared man that everyone dreaded seeing. She was also happy that he was treating her with much kindness such as surprising her with bouquets of Roses that decorated all the vases in her chambers. It made her feel less lonely since her father was gone. As of right now their relationship was private from the Court apart from Lord David Nolan and Mistress Green who were well aware of it.

"It was quite hectic my dear. It appears that England might be more vulnerable for attack from the French than we thought." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

Lady Belle frowned. "That is dreadful. What are you going to do?" she asked,

King Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "There is only one thing that we can do secure our alliance with England quicker. The Queen is coming within a months time. She and Baelfire will wed a week after her arrival and the day after a army will be on their way to France." he explained.

"I see." Lady Belle replied with melancholy in her voice.

King Rumpelstiltskin had sensed her saddened tone. "Come here my dear." he said as he motioned her to come sit on his lap.

Lady Belle made her way up from her seat and went to where the King was sitting and then sat herself on his lap placing her arms around his neck she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I did however receive interesting word from the Queen's mother today."King Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Oh what was so interesting about it?" Lady Belle asked as she perked up from what he said.

"It appears the Dowager is lonely in her old age and is looking for a husband. She wants that husband to be me." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"Really. Are going to marry her?" Lady Belle asked. She was concerned about where this was going to lead to.

King Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "Of course not my dear. However, she may not take to kindly to that. However, I do have a plan to prevent this from happening." He explained as he lightly tapped his little love on the nose.

Lady Belle laughed at his antics. "And what is that my Lord?" she asked.

"Well the Queen Dowager cannot marry a man if that man is already married." King Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"Are you saying that you wish to marry me. Wouldn't that upset the Queen Dowager and wouldn't she persuade her daughter to go back on the alliance?" Lady Belle asked. She was appalled that they were having this conversation.

"Not if we wed in secret and announce it after the wedding of my son. That way the original deal will be sealed and we won't have anything to worry about." King Rumpelstiltskin told her.

Lady Belle nodded however she was still unsure. "But what about the Court. Won't they notice if you parade me around the palace as your wife?" she asked.

"No they will not know of this. If we wed in secret you will still be Lady Belle Lacey to everyone else. I will have you moved to a different chamber of rooms so you can be closer to mine so no one will notice you coming and going in the late and early hours of the day. But to me you will be my beautiful Queen Belle." King Rumpelstiltskin said as he stroked her beautiful dark hair.

"I see my lord. But what about witnesses. Most secret marriages are not legal unless there are witnesses." Lady Belle explained

"I have already thought about that my dear. Lord Nolan will be one of our witnesses. I know he is someone who can be trusted. Mistress Green looks like a woman who will do it. We will have to do it within a weeks time though the Queen will be here before we know it." King Rumpelstiltskin told her.

"I see. I will have to find a gown to be suitable for the occasion" Belle explained.

"I'm sure anything you wear will be perfect. So will you do it Belle will you become my wife?" King Rumpelstiltskin asked. He hoped that she would say yes.

Lady Belle kissed him on the lips with a smile. "Of course I will you silly man

King Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Thank you my love. Oh and before I forget here is something to make our betrothal official." He slipped the gold ring with a blue sapphire off of his hand and placed it in the palm of her hand.

Lady Belle looked at the ring with happy tears in her eyes. "Thank you Rumple I will truly treasure it." she said as she moved to kiss him on the lips again

_**Yay they are engaged. Next up more interesting news in England. And the secret wedding of King Rumpelstiltskin and Lady Belle. And also a wedding night. See you guys later. **_


End file.
